Pink haired, Green eyed, Cinderella
by newmoon85
Summary: Sakura's parents were killed when she was 12. She was raped. Now, she's living with her stepfamily and meets a stranger at a party. Who is he? And will this gorgeous guy become her Prince? UPDATED! light humor. now complete!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these charactors.

im new to this thing so please no flames. ideas would be helpful.

enjoy!

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

-

"Sakura get your ass over here and clean this up!"

"Sakura I want an ice tea!"

"Sakura put the trash out!"

"Sakura--"

"Sakura--"

"SAKURA!!!"

_-_

_Sakura was twelve when her parents were murdered. She was put up for adoption in the local orphanage in the Leaf Village. Three months later a woman with three daughters decided to adopt the pink haired girl. They treat her like she is a beast to push around._

_-_

_-_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-

-

"_What the hell Sakura! Get me my effin dress you stupid pig."_

"_Aww, is the poor slut too tired to walk? You won't make up to anything you beast!"_

"_Haha! Look at her! She can't even talk!"_

"_Big surprise! After all, everyone knows that she was raped and tortured by that guy who murdered her parents!"_

"_I bet she enjoyed her first fuck! Didn't you S-A-K-U-R-A!"_

"_Stupid slut!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Slut!"_

"_Slut!!!"_

"_**SLUT!!!**__"_

-

Sakura jerked up, wide awake and sweating like crazy._ Damn, _she thought_, why do I keep on remembering that!_

Ever since Sakura was adopted, she was forced to sleep in the old attic. There wasn't much space in her 6x7 ft room for her belongings, but she didn't really have any belongings. Her stepsisters lived downstairs in the **nice** rooms with the king sized satin beds and rooms the size of a cottage. Her "**mother"** was almost never around and when she was, she acted as if Sakura was some kind of invisible ghost that was just around to look at and criticize. The last time Sakura had been in the same room as her "**mother" **(Elda) the old hag dumped dish water on her.

-

"Whoops!"

"It's o--"

"I forgot to change the bed sheets upstairs."

-

And the old lady just left like that, not even bothering to give Sakura a damn of her energy.

Sakura was used to it though. She'd been with these excuses for people for 6 years. 6 damnible years.

Haruno Sakura. At first glance she seems like a plain girl. She has pink hair and large green eyes. Her regular outfit: T-shirt and jeans (those were pretty much the only things she could afford with a mother like _that_) She had a basic body. Pants size 7 in juniors. She hated skinny anorexic girls 'They're all just gonna be fat old ladies someday and then we'll see whose laughing'. She kept her hair long enough to reach her B-C sized chest but not long enough to get in the way of her many chores. Her stepsisters' names: Jen (1 year older), Margie (1/2 year older), and Lannie (1/2 year younger). They were all bitches. Every, single, one of them. Unfortunately, they were quite "hot" in terms of the local teenage boys.

-

"Slut!!! Get down here and hurry up with my cocktail dress!"

"Coming!" _That jerk! I hate her! Why doesn't she just shove her fuckin cocktail dress up her already fucked up as—_

"SLUT!!!"

"I'm coming!"

-

Sakura rushed down the 30 flight stairs and hurriedly grabbed the size 0 cocktail dress. She sprinted down 3 halls up 2 flights of stairs and into Jen's room.

-

"Finally! Jesus what the hell took you so god damn long?!"

"The dress wasn't quite dry yet. But it is now."

-

Jen tossed her head of dyed blonde hair and ordered Sakura to help her try on the dress. Though her implanted d sized boobs kind of got in the way, she was still able to pull the minuscule dress onto her body. As soon as her anorexic stepsister had it on she shouted with joy.

-

"Don't I look _delicious!!!!_ The boys will be ddddrrrooooooollllinnng all over me!"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you slut but you are allowed to come to the party too. After all it is public and I bet you'll be able to find some kind of whorish friend to talk to."

"…yeah."

-

Jen giggled and went back to drowning herself in perfume, mascara, and heaven knows what else. Sakura left and began mopping the floor.

_-_

_Should I go to the party or should I not? I don't even have a dress to wear. I barely have any cloths to wear period!_

_**Don't give up! We'll show those assholes what you're made of! Besides couldn't you call Ino or Hinata and ask them if you can borrow a dress?**_

_I don't want to bother them. Besides I bet they're busy looking for dates. And I don't have to go. It's just a party._

_**Just **__**a party? ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!!! You could find your PRINCE and fall in love and he'll sweep you off your feet and carry you to an enchanted land where not one of those go damnned bitches can hurt and then you'll get married and go on a honeymoon and then you two will get **__**FUNKAY IN BED!!!**_

…_shut up._

-

Just then the phone rang. Turns out it was Ino and she was psyched to go to the party.

-

"Hey. What's up?"

"YAAAAAYYY!!!!!! I 'm going on a date. I'm going on a date. And guess who the lucky man is? IT'S SHIKAMARU!!!"

"Ino, if you don't shut up right now, I'll hang up on you."

"Sorry! I'm just sooooo excited!"

"You've been crushing on that lazy ass since forever. And everyone knew you two would hook up some time sooner or later."

"Haha. Very funny. Oh! By the way, Hinata finally asked Naruto if he could take her to the party!"

"No friggin way."

"Yep. Well actually I'm the one that dragged Hinata over there and forced Naruto to ask her. But I think they'll like it."

"Good luck with that."

"Well? Are you going or not."

"Probably not. I don't really want to go anyway. I don't want to dress up but I have a feeling that I'm gonna be forced to go just so that my sisters can look 'sexilishes' compared to me. I bet they can't even spell sexilishes."

"Yeah. They're probably gonna make you be their dog or something. Well, see you soon?"

"Yeah."

-

Sakura hung up and went on with her chores for half the day. Elda called to tell Sakura that she would come whether she liked it or not. And that Sakura would have to get clothes by herself or walk around in her underwear. Yay.

At 8:00 the family entered the mansion in which the party would be hosted. The living room was full of people. Huge chandeliers hung all over the place. And there were tons of guys that started to surround the three stepsisters.

-

"Oh your sooo hot."

"Hey baby. Want to dance?"

"Love your legs. There delicious."

-

Sakura wandered off after that. The sweet talking was making her gag. She walked around for a few minutes and then spotted her friends.

-

"Sakura! Over here!"

"Sakura-chan what are you doing dressed like that?" whined Naruto.

"Mind your own date."

"Hey Sakura." said the beautiful blond haired girl, "Did you see that super gorgeous guy over there? HE'S HOT!!!"

"Hey aren't you supposed to be lookin at me? Geez. Women." said lazy ass Shikamaru.

"Look he's right there."

-

Everyone turned their heads toward Ino's pointing finger. There was a raven haired man, probably 19 slouching on the opposite wall of the room. He had gorgeous raven hair and piercing black eyes. He had a wonderful lean body, and even though he was in a tux like the other men, you could tell that he worked out. Surrounding him were a group of girls, including Sakura's stepsisters. He seemed to be flirting with the girls, but his mind seemed to be off somewhere else.

-

"Isn't he drop dead gorgeous!!!" cried Ino.

"Even to me he seems really handsome." said Tenten.

"Hmph. What does he have that I don't?" grumbled Naruto.

"Brains, looks, grace, manners, skill—do you want me to finish?"

"Sakura what do you think about him?"

-

Everyone looked at Sakura to hear what she thought about him.

Sakura watched as the man circled the girls, flirting with each one including her stepsisters. "I think he's a regular perverted playboy that just happens to be so called 'handsome'. Handsome just means that now you get to choose who you want to fuck. Hey. Does anybody want a drink?"

Her friends knew that there was no point in arguing with Sakura so they just said some random drinks.

-

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute."

-

Sakura slithered her way through the crowd to the bar. She ordered her drinks. "Just a few minutes ma'am." As Sakura was waiting Madge and Jen walked up to her, along with the man and the groupies around him.

Madge pressed her face up to Sakura's "Hey slut watcha doin?"

-

"…"

"Stupid mute. Can't even talk." said Jen. And with that she spat at Sakura's face.

-

Now, **nobody **spits on Sakura that doesn't want a fight. But Sakura had to endure it. Just a little longer.

-

"Your drinks are ready ma'am."

-

Madge snatched away three of the drinks. "Ohh so you're thirsty are ya?" And then she dumps it on Sakura's head.

-

"… thanks that was refreshing."

-

A scowl appears on Jen's face. "Ohh so that's not enough is it?!"

The two evil stepsisters then slap Sakura hard on the face. They push her down (with some help from their fucktoys) and have the fucktoys kick her. Sakura doesn't retaliate. She doesn't want to be kicked out and then sent to another orphanage. _Just bear it. It's just one night. _

Suddenly, the raven haired man blocks her. "What? Can't do anything without your boys?"

-

"How come you're defending that-that stupid bitch!"

-

Then guy just smirks. After a moment of silence one of the fucktoys attacks the man. He ducks, and then sends a rib breaking kick at the fucktoy's gut.

-

"…asshole."

-

Sakura tries to sit up but can't. _Holy crap, my whole body hurts. _The stranger seems to be able to read her mind. He carries her out the mansion and into what seems to be, his limo.

-

"Where does it hurt?"

"… mostly my head and my back and side."

"hn."

-

As the stranger digs asks his chauffer for an emergency kit, Sakura slowly falls asleep. _Jesus,_ she closes her eyes _I don't even know this guy's name…_

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

-

thnaks for reading! review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters. The creator of Naruto does.

Read and enjoy!

BTW thank you to the people that reviewed. I'm sorry that I don't allow anonymous reviews. I just don't want some idiot to put a virus in and totally destroy my account and computer.

Review please!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So dark. Too cold. No light. Dripping_

"_Daddy?"_

"…"

"_Daddy where are you?"_

_Laughter_

"_Daddy!"_

_Running._

"_Daddy! Daddy!"_

_An arm. A leg._

_Cackling_

"_Daddy…why are you sitting on the ground?"_

"…_Where are your arms and…legs?"_

_Cackling._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Daddy?!"_

"_DADDY!!!!!!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura jerked up from her nightmare. She's in a large house, sitting on a couch in what seems to be the living room. As she looks around, she hears footsteps behind her.

"Awake miss?"

"Wuh?"

There was a middle aged man standing about 2 yards away from her. He was dressed like a butler and had a glass of water and aspirin on a tray.

"Sasuke Uchiha-sama requested that I see to it that you eat these after you had woken up. He also wants me to tell you that your 'bloodied up street' clothes are in the dryer."

Sakura blushes a dark shade of red as she realizes that she is no longer in her own clothes. Presently, she is wearing an old silk nightgown, her old underwear, and her torn up bra.

The butler, seeming to have noticed her discomfort, stated frankly, "Do not worry miss. Only the women changed you into those clothes."

"…thank you…uhhh--"

"You may call me Sora."

"'kay. Sora."

After taking the aspirin and drinking all of the water, Sora told her that she had a long gash on her left leg, a deep bruise on her side, minor bruises all over her body, and a bad kick in the head.

"Sasuke-sama said that you are to go up to his mother's room and pick out an outfit to wear. You are to stay here until the morning."

"I'm sorry, but who is 'Sasuke-sama'?"

"The young gentleman that brought you here, of course."

"Ohh."

Obediently, Sakura followed Sora up the stairs and into Mrs. Uchiha's room. Sora left Sakura alone to dress.

_Crap, _she thought. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

_**Who cares! YOU are sleeping in the same house as that HUNK. Let's get it ON TONIGHT!!!**_

_You really need to can it sometimes, you know. _

_Now…what do I wear?_

Nearly everything in the closest was either dressy or super pricy. In the end Sakura decided on a Chinese style blue silk shirt and a pair of matching slacks. She'd rather die that put on any of the dresses, skirts, and/or skin showing outfits.

_Alright. Now I'm supposed to meet Sasuke-sama in the dining room._

Sakura left the feminine room and went downstairs to the dining hall. There she saw a look alike of the man that saved her today. He seemed older though, and had a less secluded look to him.

"You may sit here miss. This is Itachi-sama, the older brother of Sasuke-sama."

Itachi sat there and ate his dinner without glancing at Sakura. The silence made Sakura very fidgety and uncomfortable. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Itachi spoke up.

"You another one of Sasuke's?"

"What do you---No way. I am NOT on of his bed partners."

"How'd you guess that I meant that?"

"Woman's Intuition."(sarcasm)

Sakura began eating the meal that Sora had placed in front of her. All the while she was wondering what _Sasuke _was doing.

"He's up in his room. Probably has a girl up there with him. Don't go in. It'll burn your eyes out."

"Great."

"Jesus. Just because he was voted to be the _#1_ _Most Eligible Teen Bachelors, _doesn't mean he can take girls up there all the time. Right Sora?"

"I do not wish to gossip in this house. But I know for a fact that tonight Uchiha-sama did not bring a girl up to his room. He was busy carrying this young lady in. Oh. I'm sorry. What is your name?"

"Sakura."

"Oh yes! I just remembered. You are to see Uchiha-sama when you finish dinner."

Sakura chomped down the rest of her dinner and washed her plates and hands. She politely said goodbye to Itachi and followed Sora to Sasuke's room. The man seemed to be waiting for her there.

"Sasuke-sama, Sakura is here to follow your instructions." Sora said as he left the room.

Sasuke stood with his back to the pink haired teenager. He was amused yet frustrated by what the girl had made him go through for her. It's not every day that he has to break a rib and leave a party dateless just to help some idiotic teenager that willingly gets beat up. What interested him though and made him take her home was something beyond her unique pink hair and large green eyes. She had something about her that drew Sasuke to her. When she was being beaten to a pulp, Sakura didn't cry. She didn't even flinch. Jut rolled up in a tight ball and waited for the boys to either get bored with her, or break her spine. She was an interesting person.

"Tonight you are to stay in my late mother's room tonight. I don't trust you to go home by yourself this late. I will have Sora wake you up 8:00 in the morning tomorrow. Clear?"

"Yes."

"Those girls that were insulting you, do you know them?"

"Yes."

"…well?"

"They are my stepsisters."

"…you are dismissed."

And with that note, Sakura left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2:00 a.m.

"…what the fuck?"

Sakura had been having a hard time going to sleep. Every bone in her body was sore. The migraine that was pulsing in her head was the worse. It was like a hammer smashing against her brain every few seconds.

_I wonder what Ino did when she found out I left. _Sakura hadn't gotten the chance to call her friends yet and it was driving her crazy. _Did they even notice I went missing?_

_**Nah. They probably thought 'hey that bitch is gone!' 'she didn't even get us our drinks!'**_

_What the hell are you trying to do? Make me so depressed that I'll fall into a deep hole of depression and slowly drive myself insane?_

_**No. But that's a good idea.**_

With no hope of getting any sleep tonight, Sakura left her room t get a glass of water. As she crept along the hallway, she heard come noises coming from the kitchen.

"Sasuke _pleeeaaassseee. _I…I need you. I need you desperately. I need you _in me_."

"Go get your own fuck boy to play with. I'm not interested."

Sasuke was in his boxers. There was an older red headed woman clinging to his body. She had a heavily made up face and was wearing the most indecent clothes that Sakura had ever seen.

Sakura hid behind the doorway while the other two continued arguing.

"Remember that night? That passionate love-making? Didn't you feel a connection? Anything at all?"

"No."

Those two letters looked as if they had burned a whole through the woman. She quickly turned her tear streaked face away from Sasuke.

"I'll never forgive you for this."

The woman rushed out with her hands covering her face. She ran and seemed to not have noticed Sakura standing behind the doorway.

Sasuke stood in the kitchen for a moment. As Sakura tried to sneak back to her room, he appeared in front of her.

"Now what do you think you're doing?"

Sakura squealed but quickly shut up so as not to wake anyone else up. "I…I couldn't sleep so I wanted some water."

"Well?"

"…what?"

"Where's your water?"

"…I don't feel thirsty anymore."

"…hn."

Sasuke turned away from Sakura and look at where the crying woman had left. He seemed to have an annoyed look on his face.

"Do you have any questions?"

"I…" _**Come on Sakura! This is your chance to get to know that piece of spicy hot sexy as hell—"**_why was she here?"

"I brought her home one night. We both had had too many drinks. I was careless. So she's been trying to get me to marry her or something for a while."

"Oh."

"Now it's my turn. Why the hell were those people treating you like that?"

Sakura squirmed under his piercing eyes. She had never told anyone the whole story. Her stepfamily had been too ashamed of her to tell anyone the truth. But Sakura thought that she owed the guy something for what he told her. And besides, why would he care?

"I was adopted. They don't really like me so it's just like this."

Sasuke continued to stare at her with those devilishly handsome eyes. Sakura had never before been interested in any male or female before but Sasuke's snow white face, silky black locks and kissable lips lured her to him. It was impossible for her to stop staring at the beautiful face.

"…When I was twelve, my parents were killed. I…" _was raped and tortured for three whole days until someone finally had enough brains to call the police. _"--was adopted later and treated like I was some sort of monster. My sisters Jen, Margie, and Lannie think I'm their maid. It's not that great but I can live with it. I don't have anywhere else to go anyway."

"hn."

The Uchiha knew that she was hiding something but he decided not to ask her again tonight. She seemed to have gone through a lot—not that he cared or anything. Tomorrow he would drop her home. Though Sakura might not know it, she has now been marked as Sasuke Uchiha's #1 conquest. He would dig deep into her, win her heart, screw her over, and then crush her like an ant between the tips of his fingers, just like he did to all the women that were careless enough to get close to him. He was a regular cold-hearted Uchiha, and not even this unique strawberry pink haired girl could change that. Right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura-sama, are you ready to leave?"

"Coming Sora!"

Sakura had finally been able to fall asleep after the encounter with the icy Uchiha. Sakura was back in her ripped up clothes and ready to head home. Elda probably hadn't noticed that she had even been gone. The other three are probably still out sleeping in some random guy's bed.

Sakura jogged down the stairs and into the dining room. There she found Sora preparing breakfast for Itachi, and Itachi at the table reading the morning newspaper.

"Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama is waiting for you out in the car. Drive safely."

"Thanks. Bye Sora. Bye Itachi-sama."

"Whatever."

Sakura left the Uchiha household and stepped into Sasuke's Porsche. She told him where she lived and just sat back and relaxed. _There's nothing to worry about, _she thought. _I'll just tell Ino and the rest that I had to leave early. Besides, they would probably never even believe that I went home with the #1 Most Eligible Teenage Bachelor. _

_Back in the house…_

"...well?"

"…?"

"…what do you think?"

"I'm sorry. What are you asking Itachi-sama?"

"That girl. She seems…different. Will she be able to get through that bastard?"

"I dearly hope so. That young lady is a tough girl. But Sakura-sama may need her prince to save her."

"You heard too huh?"

"…yes"

The older Uchiha smirked and went back to reading the papers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? What do you think?

Review please. And thank you for reading!!!

Bye!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'm so glad that this story isn't horribly written and super boring.

I hope this chapter's good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i dont own these characters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SAKURA HARUNO!!!"

_Oh, shit. _

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE TRIED TO CALL YOU OVER A MILLION TIMES AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER ME **ONCE**!!! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU ALL NIGHT AND EVERYONE WAS WORRIED AND I COULN'T SLEEP AND I EVEN FORCED NARUTO TO GO TRY TO ASK YOUR SIS--- HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU PLUGGING YOUR EARS?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?! **S-A-K-U-R-A!!!**"

"Jesus, you scream like a hippo."

Ino's face grew deathly dark as she quietly said, "Haruno… tell…me…what…happened…or…I'll…rip out…your…spine…and …eat…it."

"…I wasn't feeling that great and had to leave early."

"Ha!!! Yeah right! You'd never leave without telling me."

"…"

"Oh my gawd…don't tell me it's true."

"What?"

"Hinata and a couple of other people thought they saw you go home with that new piece of hunk…but you didn't, did you?"

"…"

"Oh my friggin gawd, YOU SLEPT WITH THE #1 MOST ELIGIBLE TEEN BACHELOR!!!"

"Shut the fuck up Ino or I'll rip your tongue out!"

"YOU SLEPT WITH A GUY!!! AND BEST OF ALL, HE'S THE HOTTEST MALE IN THE MAGS!" Ino loudly whispered.

"I, Sakura Haruno, swear that I did not ever even **hug **that playboy."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"INO!!!"

"I know, I believe you. Besides you couldn't possibly be able to spread your legs wide with those bruises."

After a big kick to Ino's face, Sakura told her what happened after she left to get drinks. ("MOTHER F-ER THAT HURT!" "HOLY SHIT!" "NO WAY!" "I'm gonna kill your sisters someday. I swear I will." "REALLY?!" "He has a BROTHER? Do you have his number?!")

"I feel like shit but Elda is still making me do housework. It's so stupid. I bet she didn't even notice that I'm bruised all over."

"What about the three bitches?"

"I think they went to the new young doctor to get another pregnancy test."

As the two adolescents laughed and talked, a Uchiha servant rang the doorbell. Elda, since she was checking her face in the mirror next to it, actually did something useful for once and answered the door.

"Uchiha-sama would like to see your daughter."

"Oh my!" Elda knew that the Uchiha family was one of the most powerful family's in the country. "I'm afraid that all three of my daughters are not here at this moment. May I take a message?"

"No thank you. Uchiha-sama wishes to see your other daughter. The one with the pink hair."

"Who?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OH! You mean **that** thing!"

Elda walked toward the backyard window and shouted out to Ino and Sakura.

"Hey, you!!! Did you deface Uchiha-sama's property and/or steal any furniture, paintings, jewelry, food, or sanitary items?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was beyond furious. She felt like murdering everyone in the entire world. Elda was actually low enough to **sell** Sakura to Sasuke-sama for nearly 3 months. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?! Big surprise, Sakura was sold for only $50. _Idiot, _she thought, _the least you could do was try to get more money off of selling me._

Sasuke Uchiha was a very satisfied man. He just received a call from the chauffer in his limousine that his 'prize' was successfully bought. And only $50! That mother was either stupid for not asking for at least triple the price, or she thought that Sasuke would send Sakura to a mental institution. In less that half and hour, he would finally be able to see his trophy.

The first thing he planned to do was at least make Sakura have no opinion of him. Obviously she must hate him for **buying **her, of all things. Then he would slowly gain her trust and interest. When the time is right, he'll make his move, take her to a bar, have a few shots of vodka, then fuck her senseless in his bed. She would be his grandest obstacle. By the look of her, she probably doesn't trust many people. But neither did Sasuke. He would be the first one to break past her barriers, (literal and figurative).

Sakura grumbled to herself the whole entire car ride. She had had barely enough time to even pack the few things she had. Hopefully, there was another Ms. Uchiha or a boy her size, that had a few extra clothes to lend.

_Why the hell would Sasuke Uchiha want me for._

_**Well, he's probably gonna $# you. And then you two will have a few $∧ then some #$# and then finally you'll both #$.**_

…_I don't know why I even talk to you._

As Sakura neared the Uchiha Mansion, she started shaking. Her heart was beating fast. _What am I going to do? I've got to stay here for three whole months. Why couldn't Naruto buy me a shotgun for my birthday?_

Sakura entered the household with her head down. Her dignity had been wounded badly. Itachi and Sora would probably laugh their heads off at the sight of her. She'd lose the rest of her pride and probably her virginity. _No, no, NO! I will __**not **__let that bastard Sasuke use me, just like he used that woman._

"Nice to meet you again Sakura-sama."

"Same here Sora."

"Uchiha says that you are to stay in the guest room this time, and to clean up and get ready for lunch. Come down to the dining room in one hour. Itachi will not be joining us this time."

"Alright."

Sakura sulked to the guest room and closed the door. She had nowhere to go. The Uchiha mansion was probably heavily guarded. There would be no escape.

_Damn. The only thing I can hope for now is that I will be able to convince Sasuke to let me go home to those bitches._

_**Are you serious? Choice A: live in a super big, super awesome mansion with servants to order every minute of the day. Not to mention that you're living in the same house as two of the most sexiest men you've ever seen. Choice B: Go home to three whorish bitches, have them treat you as their servant for the next 30 years, and end up dieing of a torn up pride, arthritis, and a broken back.**_

_Yeah, yeah, I get your point. Man, I guess I'll just have to live with it. _

Sakura decided to stop worrying about the problem for now and start picking out something to wear for lunch. Someone had already placed some new clothes on her bed. Sasuke probably noticed that she didn't like feminine clothes. Sakura chose a black T-shirt with a bloody rose on the front and a pair of dark blue jeans. After she took a quick shower, Sakura threw on the clothes and logged downstairs.

Sasuke was already waiting for her at one end of the table. He smirked when he saw her appearance. The girl must really hate looking girly. And yet, her face had a unique beauty to it. Sakura's face was clean of make-up. Her smooth pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had a tough stance that warned people not to underestimate her. Interesting girl.

"Sakura-sama, sit across the table from Sasuke-sama please. Your lunch is under the silver tray."

Sakura eyed the Uchiha with suspicious eyes. She didn't trust him then, she doesn't trust him now, and she probably never would.

Sasuke knew that Sakura was giving him the evil eye. He smirked in amusement at her childishness.

"Are you mesmerized by my face or do I have horns growing on my head?"

"Neither. I'm wondering what kind of game you are trying to pull me through."

This Sakura girl was truly different. She was probably one of the handful of people that had ever dared to talk to him in a rebellious way. And 80 of that handful had not known who he was.

The rest of lunch was eaten in silence. Sasuke ate quite peacefully, while Sakura's over thinking mind raced thoughts through her head.

When Sora had cleared Sasuke's finished plate, the Uchiha turned to Sakura and said casually, "I'll pick you up for dinner at 6:30. Wear the dress that I've placed in your room, or I'll be forced to dress you myself." After that, the Uchiha left.

…_what?_

Sakura had to wear a dress. A friggin girly dress. For all she knew, it might be a knee length, pink, satin prom dress with sequins decorating the front. But since she would have to live here for a while, (and Sasuke probably would keep his word and dress her himself if she didn't put it on) Sakura pushed her chair back and slouched to her room.

_Okay. Breath in, breath out. You can do this Sakura. Just open the door and check out the dress. _

_**It's probably showy and pink and drags on the ground and has millions of ruffles and---**_

Sakura opened the door and looked for the dress.

It was lying on her bed. The maid that put it there even left a matching hairclip and jewelry. Right on top of the dress there was a note.

_-Hope you like it. I personally chose it for you._

_Sasuke-_

Sakura stood there stunned. _Sasuke Uchiha, you are one hell of a guy._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Endings okay I guess. Anyway, thanks for reading and bearing with me and my story!!!

sorry if this chap is a little shorter. i just wanted to keep on updating.

Review, review, review!!!

-Angela (real name)


	4. Chapter 4

Hhhhheeeellllooooo!!!

Thank you everybody for all your reviews! I'm so glad that all of you like this story. I'll update as quick as I can.

Read and enjoy!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own any of these characters

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke waited patiently downstairs. It was now 6:25 and Sakura was still in her room. Who knew what she was doing in there. When Sasuke had picked up that dress early in the morning, he had chosen, what he thought would be the perfect dress for her.

_Okay Sakura, you got this. You smell fine, look fine, and hopefully won't strangle that Sasuke bastard. _

_**Unfortunately, you were pretty close to drowning the two maids that were putting makeup on you.**_

Taking a deep breath, Sakura opened the door quietly. She checked down the hall to see if anyone would see her in this outfit. As quickly as she could, she ran down the hall. Because Sakura was running too fast for her to see everything clearly, she ran smack into the chest of Itachi.

"S-sorry!"

"Well, what do we have here? Let me guess, Sasuke made you wear that?"

"…" Sakura's face turned pink. She stared at her shoes and said nothing.

Itachi grinned at her childish embarrassment. He was beginning to like this girl.

"Don't worry so much. You look better than all the other dates Sasuke brought."

Sakura, stunned by his compliment, and not wanting anyone else to see her, mumbled a thank you and rushed the rest of the way to the living room.

Sasuke heard the sound of quick footsteps and peered at the stairs. The sight made him smirk. Sakura had a faint blush on her cheek and was trying to race down the stairs in the turquoise 1 ½ inch high heels he had given her. She looked quite pretty in the satin turquoise dress. It had silky sleeves that flowed down her upper arm and showed off her neck and upper chest line. The thick satin ribbon that tied around her waist gave her a look of elegance. The dress stopped short at her knees and showed off her smooth legs. She was even wearing the gold necklace and watch/bracelet he had placed next to her dress.

"What's the rush for? Child molester chasing you?"

Sakura immediately glared at the Uchiha. Though she was really happy that the dress was a decent, non skin showing dress (besides her legs), she was still pissed at him for making her even wear it. She hadn't worn a dress since…since…

_Flashback_

"_Heh, heh, what a pretty girl."_

"_G-g-get away from me!!!"_

"_Aww, is the poor baby gonna cry? Cry then. No. Scream."_

"_NO! Don't touch me!!! HELP!!!"_

"_Heh, heh"_

_Riiiiippppp. Riiipppp._

"_Stop! Mommy gave me this dress. NO! Don't!!! Stop!!!"_

"_Heh, heh."_

"_NO!!!"_

"_Heh, heh."_

"_No…"_

_Rrrriiiiipppp. Rrrriiiiipppp._

"_Heh, heh, heh."_

"_no…"_

"_HEH, HEH."_

"…"

_End flashback._

Sasuke saw Sakura stiffen. There was something wrong, he could tell. But…no. Don't bring it up. Not now.

"Hey, you ready or not?"

Sakura woke up from her trance and said clippedly, "Yes. I'm ready."

"Hn. Then let's go."

Sasuke led Sakura out of the Uchiha mansion, the towering iron gates, and into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, here we are. _Mei de Hua Yuan._"

Sasuke had parked in front of, what seemed to be, a high class restaurant. The building had been painted a mellow silk color and decorated with vines growing along the walls. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. There were chandeliers illuminating the private and public rooms. The walls were decorated with elaborate paintings of violets, roses, daffodils, and Sakura's favorite, cherry blossoms.

The waiter led Sasuke and Sakura to a public table in the corner of the room. He handed them their menus.

"I will be back in 5 minutes to take your orders."

Sakura watched as Sasuke opened his own menu and started looking for something he wanted. She followed his lead after a few moments and opened her own menu. The prices nearly made her pass out.

"…Sasuke."

"hm."

"These prices…they're--"

"--Unbelievably expensive and outrageous?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke peered at her worried face and said teasingly, "Don't worry so much. You're not the one who's paying."

Sakura looked at his face, blushed, and looked back down at her menu.

_Frick, this is the second time I've felt this way around him. It's so uncomfortable._

_**He only looked at you.**_

_Yeah, but he's so unexpected. One minute he makes me want to punch his pretty white teeth out, and the next minute he gives me a look that sends tingles shooting up my spine._

_**How about down you crotch?**_

SMACK! CRASH! CRUNCH!

_Inner Sakura lying face down in the dirt with a bloody face and broken ribs, legs, and 6 fingers._

"Hey."

"What?"

"Since you were spacing out and I couldn't wake you up. I ordered for you."

"What did you order?"

"Both of us are having Fleming Yang and a side order of mashed potatoes and Caesar salad."

"Okay."

Sakura and Sasuke waited for their dinner to arrive. Sakura was able to handle silence, but the she was aware of the masculine aura that the Uchiha was emitting. It made her really nervous.

Sasuke enjoyed seeing her fidget. It wasn't that he wanted to make her life a hell—he was just amused and maybe even liked--?—her.

"Two orders of Fleming Yang with side orders of mashed potatoes and Caesar salad. A Remy Martin for the sir, and a strawberry milkshake for the miss."

Sakura sipped the milkshake and immediately decided that even if he did have a stick stuck in his ass, Sasuke had pretty good taste in food and drinks.

"You like it?"

"Mm-hm."

Sasuke sipped his glass of wine and stared at the pink haired girl. She was so adorable, with her little pink lips tasting the strawberry shake, and her cute glowing green eyes peering at him with that curious gaze and—

_Shit! I've been caught staring at her. Who knows what kind of stupid face I have on me!_

_**She knows, asshole. Why don't you just scoop her up and get a good fucking over with.**_

_It's not the right time yet._

_**Says who?**_

_Says me and I'm you so just shut up._

_**She's smiling you know. She has a really beautiful smile.**_

_One minute you tell me to fuck her, the next minute you're talking about her eyes._

_**It's not my fault. I'm you stupid.**_

_**And why don't you fuck her? You're just gonna break her heart anyway in the end. Or do you have **_**feelings **_**for her?**_

_As if butt crack._

Meanwhile, Sakura…

_**DID YOU SEE THAT!!! HE WAS CHECKING YOU OUT!!!**_

_No way. I probably had drool coming out of my mouth or something._

_**Nuh-uh. Did you see the look on his face? He LIKES you retard.**_

…_forget it. I can't argue with you and b—oh no._

_**CRAP! SHIT! FUCK! DAMMIT! YOUR SISTERS ARE HERE! AND THEY'VE GOT REALLY BIG DATES!!!**_

Sakura froze. She didn't know what to do. They were coming right at them and Sakura wouldn't be able to hide without being seen. Luckily Sasuke saw the 6 people too and he gave Sakura a reassuring look.

"HEY LOOK!!! It's mother of all sluts, Sakura Haruno!" sneered Jen.

"Why is _she _here?" whined Lannie.

"OH MY GOD!!! It's the _#1 Most Eligible Bachelor_ SASUKE UCHIHA!!!"

All three girls screamed like hyenas. Thankfully, that gave Sasuke enough time to grab a stunned Sakura and race out of the restaurant. He dropped the bill off at the front desk.

Sasuke practically dragged Sakura into his car. She was so shocked by what he had done, she couldn't even move and put her seatbelt on.

Sasuke hit the gas and raced onto the highway. Behind them, there was a group of screaming girls, (including the steps), trying to catch up on foot or sprinting toward the nearest taxi.

"Mother fuck!"

Sasuke was annoyed and stressed out. He must have been going at 80 miles per hour. After several sharp turns, (Sakura finally strapped her seatbelt on and) Sasuke began to slow down. He drove through the Uchiha gates, grabbed Sakura, raced into the house, and slammed the door shut.

The two of them just stood on the carpet for a while. Then Sakura began to giggle. She tried to cover it up, but the giggle ended up turning into a blasting laugh.

"…what's so funny?"

"You…should have…seen…the…look on…your…face!"

Sasuke's frozen mask began to crack into a smirk and then a grin. It was kind of funny when he thought about it. Sasuke Uchiha, the number one prince of dominance, had had to drive 80mph to try to get away from a bunch of groupies.

Sakura was laughing so hard she eventually couldn't stand up. Sasuke caught her as she dropped to the ground. After a few moments, her giggle fits stopped and they both were aware of their closeness.

_This is the second time I've been this close to him._

_This is the second time I've been this close to her._

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered

"…yeah." Sakura said without lifting her head up.

"Look at me."

Sakura did as he commanded. She couldn't disobey. She couldn't resist.

Sasuke looked at the innocent girl. Her race was rosy from the giggle fit. Her green eyes shown with anticipation and—something he couldn't recognize.

They gazed at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Then Sasuke lowered his lips slowly to hers.

_I …can't stop. I want her… I want to taste her… I want to kiss her._

_I can't look away… I want him… I want him to kiss me. _

There lips touched ever so gently. Then, as if an electrical wave had been shot down his spine, Sasuke pushed himself away.

He couldn't look at her. He didn't know why. Every other woman he had ever gone out with had been seduced and fucked with without any sort of hesitation. So why was he hesitating now? Was it because he felt like it wasn't the right moment to screw with her body and mind? Or was it a certain emotional attachment that made him feel guilty for treating her as a toy?

Sasuke stood up slowly and turned his back to Sakura. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Without another word, the Uchiha left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Did…did Sasuke just kiss me?_

…

_It…felt…nice._

…

…_sigh_

…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? Nice cliff hanger huh?

Review, review, review!

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!

-Angela


	5. Chapter 5

Heeelooooo!!!!

Hi! Sorry if it seemed like it took me awhile to update. I didn't have a lot of time in between piano, trombone, Chinese, homework, SATs (I get to take them in muddle school just because.) Mathcounts, competition…etc.

I love all of you for your review. Especially the people that have been reading this from the start like 3DG girl, HimeIchigoYuki, Frog-Wallet, and a whole lot of other people.

I will explain about the virginity thing and rape in ANOTHER chapter. (truth is I accidentally messed up sort of but its alright. I know how to run with it).

READ AND ENJOY!!!

BTW: do you know any guys that are members of fanfic? Cause I don't think there would be any guys cause there aren't really guys that write stories for fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standard disclaimer: don't own the characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura-sama, breakfast will be ready in half an hour."

"…kay."

Sakura crawled out of bed and into the showers. She had had no sleep last night. That kiss with Sasuke (no matter how short) was plastered all over her mind. It was driving her crazy.

Sakura dried herself and wrapped a towel around her wet hair. She brushed her teeth and took a good look in the mirror. There were dark ringlets around her eyes but other than that she looked fine.

The tired girl slumped into the dining room wearing a gray polo shirt and ripped up jeans. She immediately took her seat and began to eat slowly. Itachi was drinking his morning coffee.

"Long night last night?"

"Sisters, groupies, running, couldn't sleep."

"Ah."

Sora strolled into the dining room. He informed Sakura that she was to prepare for a shopping trip. No, she would not be escorted by any of the workers in the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke said it was a surprise. (The maids from yesterday probably warned everyone that Sakura nearly shoved their heads into the toilet.)

Sakura, having finished most of her breakfast, left the dining room with a bye to Sora and Itachi. She slumped her way back upstairs and into her room.

Itachi smirked. When he was sure nobody else could hear him he turned and spoke to Sora. "I didn't catch that last part. What did you see last night?"

"I don't like gossip, but since you are Sasuke-sama's brother I think you have the right to know."

"Anyways, I was waiting for Sasuke-sama and Sakura-sama to return home in case they had any problems or something of the sort. I heard the front door close, but right when I was about to ask them if they needed anything, I heard a shout of laughter. Unfortunately, I'm as curious as anybody in this house. So, I peeked over the doorway and saw Sakura-sama laughing and Sasuke **grinning**. Not a smirk, not a microscopic smile, but **grinning** from ear to ear. It nearly gave me a heart attack. Well anyways, I left them afterwards, not wanting to snoop anymore, to deal with their own business."

"Sasuke…grinning. Actually grinning. He hasn't cracked a smile once since he was 10 years old. How the hell did that happen?"

"I think it was Sakura-sama's doing."

"…I like that girl."

"…I too, Itachi-sama."

"I knew she'd be good for that cold-hearted bastard!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura waited patiently in the limousine for her chaperone. Nobody she had asked knew who would be taking her for this shopping spree. Sakura didn't like surprises that much, so she hoped the person would show up soon before she—

"SAKURA!!!"

Ino raced to Sakura with Hinata behind her and gave her a huge bear hug. Then she dropped her arms and started lecturing.

"OH MY GAWD!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOUR MOTHER HAD THE NERVE TO SELL YOU!!! YOUR ARE ONE OF THE MOST AWESOMEST PEOPLE I KNOW!!! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT!!! And that UCHIHA!!! He tried BUYING you!!! What the hell has happened to this world?! I cannot--"

"Ino, shove it and tell me why you and Hinata are here."

"Oh! We are here to shop for you!"

"…"

"…"

"…no, no, no."

"Sasuke said so. He wanted you to look pretty and nice, not like you just woke up in a trash can. No offense."

"Already taken Ino-pig."

"S-s-sakura, we r-really are s-suppose to help."

"sigh Fine."

Ino dragged Sakura and Hinata into the closest store she could find. They must have spent hours shoving clothes onto Sakura. Hinata knew Sakura's taste better than Ino though. Once, Ino tried to make Sakura wear a strapless mid drift and Sakura reacted by telling Ino she could take that strip of floss you called a shirt and shove it up her—well, you know.

The three girls next went to the jewelry shop, the make-up/perfume/lip-gloss/other store, and finally the lingerie store.

"Come on Sakura! We need to finish this! It's already 4:00 and I still have loads of cash that I promised Uchiha I'd spend buying you clothes. Now MOVE!!!"

Ino succeeded in dragging the reluctant Sakura into the lingerie store all the way to the underwear section. Sakura raced past the lace, silk, see through, intimate, and thong-like underwear and planted herself in the cute cotton ones with little cartoon pictures on them. Ino, having little problem with this as long as they were cute, went along. Hinata was already picking out choices for Sakura.

Bras were harder though. Sakura hated bras. Any bra that she owned were sports bras and she was fine with them. But, Ino won in the end and Sakura was forced to buy five 'real' bras that 'boosted up' her 'small' (compared to Ino's) chest that would eventually go into 'puberty' and grow a little more.

Sakura thanked Hinata and Ino for their help and promised that she'd see them as soon as she could. Sakura marched into the Uchiha mansion, down the hallways, up the stairs, into her room, and onto her bed. She was so frickin tired it wasn't even funny. But a soldier must keep marching! Sakura pushed herself off the bed and placed the newly bought clothes on it.

In all there were 3 dresses that suited Sakura really well. 6 T-shirts, 4 that Hinata (what a lifesaver) had chosen. Sakura's favorite was the silver T with a skull and a bleeding rose in between its teeth in the front. 4 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of shorts, 4 skirts, 2 blouses, 3 jackets, 8 pairs of underwear and the bras. Plus, Sasuke had given them a note that told Sakura if she didn't have enough clothes, she could borrow his mothers. She was to spend at least half of the money he had given Ino and make sure that Ino did not steal any. Sakura was to take the leftover money home and give it to Sora (which she already did).

Sakura hung her clothes in the closet and dumped her newly bought jewelry and make-up on the table. By now, Sakura was too tired to even raise her hand. She plopped on her bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up at around 8:30. She got off her bed, fixed her hair, and went downstairs to see if there was any dinner left.

"Sakura-sama, I was just about to wake you up. Sasuke thought that you would be tired after a day of shopping so you will be dining at home. Sasuke will take you out tomorrow for a trip. Pack your bags. You will be gone for 3 days."

_What is that Uchiha up to?_

_**Maybe it has something to do with dinner and hotel rooms and beds and nudiness and maybe rope and duck tape.**_

SMACK!

CRASH!

FWACK!

…_ANYWAYS I think I'll just forget about it for now. I'm way too exhausted to even think._

Sakura finished her dinner, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

Sakura woke up to her new alarm clock. It was 7:00 in the morning._ Jesus, I am so not a morning person._

Sakura dutifully took a shower, brushed her teeth, and packed her bags. She then went downstairs to eat breakfast. Not to her surprise, Sora had already placed her breakfast out for her and Itachi, again, was drinking his morning coffee. But to the left of her, was Sasuke Uchiha.

"…Morning," Sakura said politely.

All heads turned toward Sakura, even Itachi's. For some reason, the only person that spoke was Sora and all he said was, "I must finish the laundry."

"…what? Do I have something on my face?"

The two Uchiha brothers just turned away. Itachi wanted to see how the two younger ones would act toward each other. Sasuke, on the other hand was still kind of—embarrassed?—from the kiss. Imagine. The Ice King was actually embarrassed.

Sakura sat and ate her meal silently, all the while keeping an eye on the younger Uchiha. _What could he be thinking? Does he still remember about that incident?_

_**Ah…DURR! You are the sexiest girl in this house! Who wouldn't want to GET IT ON with YOU!**_

Inner Sakura dashes to where she cannot be hit by Sakura's 2983 super high fly kick.

Meanwhile Sasuke…

_What the hell are you doing Uchiha? You're NEVER like this. I repeat NEVER!!!_

_**HAHA! The Ice Prince is EMBARASSED!!! HAHA…loser.**_

_Shut the fuck up._

By the end of breakfast, Sasuke was finally able to talk. "Hey, when you're done, bring your stuff down and meet me out by the car." Sasuke left Sakura to get her stuff.

The nervous girl went back to her room and grabbed her borrowed suitcase. She skipped down the stairs and almost ran into Itachi again.

"Sorry!"

Itachi looked at her. He said, as quiet as a whisper, "You are definitely my favorite. Did you know you embarrassed the shit out of my little brother?"

"What?! No I--"

Itachi left as if he hadn't run into her at all.

_Foolish little brother. You don't stand a chance against Sakura. She will melt the ice around your heart. But you're gonna end up hurting her and yourself in the end. I just know it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at some five star hotel 3 hours away from the Uchiha mansion. Uchiha's chauffer carried their suitcases into their adjoining rooms.

"Sakura, there's an amusement park nearby. After lunch, we'll see how it's like."

By now the tension in the air had disappeared, leaving them as sort-of acquaintances. Lunch was waiting for them on a table in the balcony.

Sakura was feeling curious today. While eating her sandwich, she asked, "Why did you decide to come here?"

_More like 'why did you decide to take me here?'_

Sasuke looked at her with those beautiful eyes. He gave a small smirk and left her question as that. His mother used to always take him here when he was a kid. Sasuke loved the amusement park and his mother. But he won't tell Sakura that. It was too personal.

"Fine. Don't answer me."

Sasuke and Sakura finished their lunch early. Sasuke then told Sakura to get ready to go to the park. He would knock on her door in 35 minutes.

Sakura just finished slipping on a pair of jeans and a _thnx fr th mmrs _T-shirt. She opened the door to find Sasuke dressed in an pair of gorgeous jeans that fitted him to the point, a _Him _T-shirt, and a black jacket.

_Oh my gawd. He's so sexy._

_Oh my gawd. She's so cute._

"Ready Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! This is soooo awesome!"

Sasuke smirked. Sakura was ecstatic about the amusement park. She loved it. Sakura had only been to one amusement park before and that didn't really count cause the pile of stuffed animals she was forced to carry for her sisters made it so that she could barely walk, let alone have any fun.

"Hey girl, do you want to have some fun or stare at the place the whole day?"

Sakura was too happy to even give Sasuke a glare. She whipped around and dragged Sasuke to the nearest booth. Sakura wasn't the greatest at winning prizes. ('God dammit! These games are rigged!') Sasuke on the other hand had skill. He won Sakura a giant brown teddy bear, a Hello Kitty notebook and pen set, a Winnie the Pooh watch, a giant lollipop, and a Good Charlotte CD.

"Sasuke thank you so much!!! Wait—look! There's a fun house!"

Sakura yanked Sasuke to the strange ride. People entered through the cracked door in the front. The giddy girl and raven haired boy didn't have to wait very long. Sakura strolled in with Sasuke close at her heels.

The fun house was also a maze and had tons of doors and mirrors. In the start, it was really funny, seeing your deformed reflection. But as the two neared the middle, the house became creepier.

Sakura was so distracted trying to find a door out of the mirror room that she somehow lost Sasuke. One minute he was there and the next—nothing. Sakura walked uneasily. She found a door, opened it, and went out.

The room was filled with broken dolls, beat up toys and a giant clown face. Sakura hated this room. If there was one thing scarier than being by yourself in a bed in the middle of the night, it was being in your bed with a bunch of creepy toys in the middle of the night.

"…Sasuke?"

No answer.

_Shit. I'm gonna be stuck here forever. _

_**Yeah your—hey! What was that?**_

Sakura held her breath and listened. There was a low cackling sound off to her right. She kept to the wall and slowly crawled to see where the noise was coming from.

Sakura turned the corner and saw the giant clown face looking back at her. Its bulging eyes were mocking.

"Hahaha. Hahaha."

…_just a stupid toy._

"Hahaha. Don't you want to play with me?"

Sakura froze. Her skin turned a pale white as she stared at the clowns face. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Don't you want to play with me? It'll be fun!"

Sakura's mind raced back 6 years. 6 years ago…

_Flashback_

"_Come on now. Don't you want to play with me sweetie?"_

"… _Stop it!!! No!"_

"_Come on. Don't you want to play? It'll be fun."_

_Crash_

"_huff…huff…NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"_

"_Don't you want to play with me? I know I want to play with you."_

_SLASH_

_SPLAT _

_  
Scream_

_End flashback_

Sakura raced away from the clown. She barged through doors, mirrors, even through a painted glass window. Her heart and mind were racing. She only wanted one thing right now. One thing. One person.

Sakura's legs flew. She plowed right into a wall…that is, what seemed at first to be a wall.

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you. Where--"

Sasuke looked down at the girl. She was shaking like crazy. Her fingers clung to his jacket and her breaths were in gasps.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. Her eyes were swimming in tears. She had a look of terror on her pale face.

"S-s-sasuke…S-sasuke."

Sakura hugged his body as close to her as possible.

_Don't let him hurt me… Don't let me go._

Sasuke wrapped his lean arms around the girl's waist and back.

_I won't let anyone hurt you… I'll never let you go._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm just so stressed out.

Read and review please.

I'm exhausted.

Mother fucker. I hate life right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again!!!

Too much stuff on my mind. But I don't want to disappoint you guys so I will update as fast as I can.

Thnx for ur reviews.

I feel like I lost 12 hours of sleep. Exhaustation times infinity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nice going Haruno. You just made a fool of yourself._

Sasuke had led Sakura back to her room in the hotel and told her to get some rest. He'd pick her up when it's time to eat. Sakura finally gained back her composure and she was totally embarrassed.

_I was such a __**wimp**__. What the hell?! I am not like that. How am I supposed to act in front of Uchiha now? I don't want his pity._

_**Just act natural. Besides, he probably was too busy checking out your heaving boobs to have paid any attention to—**_

SMACK!

CRACK!

Inner Sakura has flown into space.

…_uh. What am I gonna do?_

(Sasuke…)

_What the hell was that about? Why did I hold her like that? Shit! She's driving me crazy!_

_**Spaz. Just hurry up a fuck her already. Then you won't have to worry about her anymore. A single 15 minute fuck. That's all it takes.**_

_You sure are heartless. _

_**Hey, I'm just repeating what you used to do to those other sluts.**_

He had a point. Sasuke had never had any emotional connection to any other woman before, besides his mom. And everyone had loved Mrs. Uchiha. She had been a wonderful mother and wife.

_Fuck it. I'm gonna go get Sakura and eat._

Sasuke knocked on the door to Sakura's room. It opened immediately. Sakura was standing in the doorway, dressed in a sexy (but comfortable) black dress with a red amulet around her neck and a rose ring on her finger. She had devil red high heels to top it off.

_**DAMN! She's smoking HOT!!!**_

_Shut up._

"Ready Sasuke?"

"hn."

"Alright. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at another five star restaurant (big surprise). Their waiter led them to a table in the corner. Sasuke ordered for both of them. When the waiter left, he turned to Sakura.

"What was that all about?"

Sakura's head jerked up. Her heart was going into overdrive.

"I…I…"

"Hn. You don't have to tell me. But I want to know."

_D…do I tell him?_

_**Well, ya kinda owe him something for having him put up with your behavior before.**_

_sigh Fine._

"…I got lost and found a door. Inside there were broken dolls, beat up toys, and…a talking clown…"

"…"

"…it brought back bad memories."

"…I don't like riddles Haruno."

Sakura took a deep breath and prepared herself. It's not that she was horrified at what happened (even though she had a right to be). Sakura hated it when people pitied her. It made the girl feel low class and helpless. She despised being seen as a pathetic baby.

"My parents were killed when I was 12 years old. My mother was raped and my father was ripped to shreds. I watched it all. The guy who did it he…"

"Out with it."

"…he tortured me physically and mentally for 3 days. One of the things he said was, 'Don't you want to play with me? It'll be fun.' Fun my ass."

"…did he rape you?"

Sakura smirked. Her face had a tortured look to it. "I was classified as a rape victim when they found me. But he never fucked me himself. Too damn crazy. He wanted to wait for the 'right moment.'"

"He slit my skin all over the place. Made me bleed like hell. One time, he was about to shove his fucked up cock into my mouth, but decided not to. Thank Jesus. "

"…"

"…That guy tied me up with rope and whipped, beat, and did all sorts of disgusting things to me. He bit me in places that I don't want to talk about. I was a toy he wanted to experiment with. Test to its limits."

"…"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm lucky. I wasn't raped. I could never live with myself if _that_ happened. It's kind of stupid that I prefer to be tormented for 3 days than to be raped. But that's just how I am, I guess."

Sakura looked up, prepared to see pity on the Uchiha's face. She expected him to say 'I'm sorry' or 'how awful' or something that would make her feel like a stupid, helpless kid. To her surprise, Sasuke just went back to eating his dinner. (The waiter had come by and dropped it off)

"Finish your dinner Sakura before it gets cold."

"…ah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sakura Haruno is a strange person._

_**Duh. Didn't you just hear? Damn that was…extreme.**_

_She doesn't want sympathy. I can see that. _

_**Do you pity her?**_

…_No._

"Sasuke, are you finished?"

"…Yeah, let's go."

Sasuke led Sakura out the front door. They got into the limo and headed back to the hotel. The two couple entered the elevator, walked down the hallway, reached they're separate doors and hesitated.

Sakura was about to enter her room. She stopped. "…uh, goodnight Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over at the pink haired girl. Her cotton candy colored hair framed her pretty face. Her mesmerizing eyes glowed up at him. He felt a sudden want for her. A strong, unstoppable want.. He wanted to feel her touch…her breath…her kiss.

To Sakura's surprise, the Uchiha stepped toward her. He lifted her head up to his perfect face. Sasuke looked deeply into her. His eyes were clouded with…lus—

"…S-s-sasuke--"

Sasuke bent his head down and kissed her.

Sakura could feel the softness of his lips on hers. She was quickly entranced in the blissful touch. She returned his kiss.

Sasuke's lips began to press harder on hers. His tongue teased her lips, waiting to see her response. Sakura shyly parted her lips. His tongue entered her mouth.

_Wh…what am I--…Sasuke's…a great kisser… I don't want it…to stop…_

The two kissed until they were breathless. Sakura's heated face looked up at the Uchiha. Her eyes reflected a look of needing, a look of desire, a look of lust.

_She's so innocent…I can't do this to her._

Sasuke pulled away before his hormones could draw him into that piece of paradise again.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke turned away from the girl, leaving her to ponder about that kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2:30 A.M.

_AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!! That stupid bastard Uchiha! I can't sllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp!!!_

The passionate kiss had left Sakura's brain spinning.

_What the hell?! This is the second time he's done this to me. I can't take this!!!_

_**Just go to sleep already.**_

_IDIOT!!! I CAN'T!!!_

_**Yikes. Okay. Just go to his room and ask him what that was all about. Nothing to it. **_

_He's asleep._

_**How would you know? He might be getting tangled up in blankets and pillows too. Besides, that was a fiery hot make-out session. Damn. I didn't know you could kiss that great.**_

…

Sakura, unable to take the stress anymore, decided it would be okay if she went to see Sasuke. She'd just go see his face…his avid eyes…his kissable lips…

Sakura crept out of her bed and opened the connecting door. She crept in quietly. To her surprise, the Uchiha was also awake and reading a book in his bed.

…_What's she doing here?_

"Hey, what's up?"

"…couldn't sleep."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, and then scooted to one side of the bed. He motioned for Sakura to sit down.

"I promise I won't do anything perverted, scandalous, and/or inappropriate to you or any part of your body."

Sakura lifted up her blushing face and smiled a little. She walked slowly over to Sasuke's bed and sat at the edge.

"Hey, I'm not diseased either."

Sasuke grabbed her arm lightly and positioned her so that she was leaning against him, with his arm around her side.

Sakura's face was in flames. After making sure he wouldn't do anything perverted, she relaxed into his arms. The girl looked up to see Sasuke staring off into space.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke dropped his eyes to see the curious teen gazing at him.

"…I was just wondering…what did I do to deserve this great of a miracle."

"What miracle?"

Sasuke smirked at her thick-headedness. "Never mind. Just go to sleep. We're going sight seeing tomorrow with some old friends of mine."

"…kay."

The two slowly fell asleep. Sakura, in Sasuke's protective arms, wondering what the hell she was going to do about her feelings, and Sasuke, hoping that he wouldn't screw up his miracle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What da ya think?

I tried not to make it cheesy like some fanfics. I hate it when Sasuke starts blurting out things like 'I love you' or 'you're my only soulmate' or something crappy like that. Unless there is a good excuse for it.

Should I make a new story yet? I don't know cause then my updating might be slowed like 3 times as much but I do update quicker than some people.

READ AND REVIEW!!!

Any one like angel-puppeteer's fanfics? I think they're AWESOME. She's really good at that stuff.

Buh-bye!


	7. Chapter 7

HEEEYYY!!!!!

WHAT'S UP?! Thank you for all of your reviews! I truly love all the encouragement. sniffle tear

YEESSS!!! MY STORY IS ACTUALLY GOOD!!!

When I first started this fanfic, and since it was my first story, I was kinda scared it would turn out all cheesy or boring or something.

READ AND ENJOY!!!

BTW: sorry about the wait, my mom was hogging the computer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This applies to all of my stories and chapter….I do not own the manga Naruto or any of the characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yawn.

Sakura woke up the next morning, warm and cozy, in Sasuke's bed. The only thing missing was Sasuke.

…_where's Sasuke…_

Sakura turned on her side. She picked up a note placed on the table.

_--Hey,_

_Get up. Get dressed in something comfortable. I'll meet you at 9:00 in the lobby. We are going sightseeing with some of my school friends. Don't listen to the blonde. He's an idiot._

_--Sasuke_

"..hmph. Annoying Sasuke."

_**Annoying huh? Yeah, suuuurrrreeee. You've got the hot's for him and I know it.**_

_D-do not! I do not like Sasuke Uchiha!_

_**Hey, I'm you. Don't try to fool me girl.**_

Sakura wearily got out of the comfy bed and went to her room. She took a shower, pulled on a pair of jeans, a _Saosin _T-shirt, and a grey sweater.

_8:45_

"Hm. Still enough time to grab a granola bar. Then I'll go see Sasuke."

Sakura finished her honey and oats granola bar and took the elevator down to the lobby. She saw Uchiha also in a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, and a super fine jacket that showed just how sexy that piece of _delicious _was. He was standing next to some guy with long hair, a girl with two buns, and a familiar blonde headed idiot.

"N-naruto?"

The said adolescent turned around. His eyes nearly popped out of his eyes and he came dashing toward the shocked pink haired girl.

"SAKURA! WAAAAHHH!!! WHERE DID YOU GO!!!"

"Naruto, stop I--"

"Ino said that your retarded mom sold you to some rich bastard but I never thought you had been staying at this bastards place, right teme?"

Sasuke turned around. Sakura could have sworn there was a tiny, minuscule tint of a blush on his face but before she could check for sure, Sasuke punched Naruto over the head with a fist.

"Hn. Dobe."

"WHATDIDYASAY?!"

"…Idiot."

"WHY I OUTA--"

"Hey, are we going sightseeing or not?"

"Yeah, can you two dumbasses stop bickering? On the other hand, I wouldn't mind some target practice."

The two boys and girl turned to the other two older adults. The long haired boy had clear white eyes and a disapproving look plastered on his face. The older girl with the two buns in her hair was standing right beside him. She had a strap around her waist with a pistol in a pouch.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good. Now come on, or else Neji and I'll just ditch you two behind. Right Neji-kun?"

"…don't call me that Tenten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're kidding. You've got to be. There is no way that you and Sasuke are best friends."

Sakura was sitting in the van next to Naruto. She was in disbelief. How could the loud, annoying Naruto Uzimaki be one of excluded, anti-social, smartass Sasuke Uchiha's best friends?

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I used to go to the same elementary and middle school. We used to say we 'hated' each other cause teme here was the lady's man and 2nd to top of the class while I was—du-du-du-DAAA—THE NUMBER ONE STUDENT IN THE SCHOOL!!!"

"Dobe. You were the class clown."

"Then teme here left to go to some rich prep school that had kids with sticks up their ass, just like Sasuke—OWW! WHAT THE F$K UCHIHA!—but his mom still made him visit me and she asked me to see him some time too, so that's how teme finally bowed down the #1 King of the Land, NARUTO UZIMAKI!!!"

SMACK!

"Shove it Naruto, I'm trying to drive."

"WHAT! NEJI YOU ASS PRICK!!! I OUTA--"

CRACK!

"I've got a gun and I **will** use it."

Naruto immediately shut his mouth after Tenten pulled out her threatening pistol.

"Hey we're here."

Neji parked the van and the five of them stepped out. They were on top of a mountain, in the middle of the wilderness.

Sakura was breathless. There were tree covered mountains upon mountains in front of her. Below her, there was a deep blue lake reflecting the sun. In between the mountains, was a valley. There were all kinds of wild flowers growing between the grass.

"Over here Sakura."

The other four were already heading down the nature path. Sakura gave the scene one more glance and ran after the group.

"Tenten, how do you know Sasuke?"

The older girl was quiet for a second. "Well…it's…uh…Neji was also Sasuke's friend. And Sasuke, being the playboy he is," Tenten looked around to make sure the said person wasn't listening, "was trying to nail all the girls in the school. Of course he didn't really **do **all of them bitches. He just won their heart and destroyed it. I was the only girl left in the school that he didn't get yet. And when he tried to…well…"

Tenten blushed tomato red and whispered, "I had a crush on Neji but he didn't seem to notice me. So I thought that a little fun with Uchiha wouldn't hurt, so I went along with it. Neji though, caught Sasuke groping me and--"

"—Beat the crap out of that stupid Uchiha."

The two girls jumped. Neji was standing right behind them and had an undescribable look on his face.

"Telling Sakura stories again huh Tenten?"

"I—I—"

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING! YOU'RE SLOWER THAN KAKASHI SENSEI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…uhhh…"

Sakura was lying down on her bed, tired as hell. The hike had been fun but it completely wiped her out. _How the hell can Naruto have so much stamina?_

Sakura rolled onto her side. She was supposed to get dressed and be down at the lobby in 45 minutes. She and Sasuke would be having dinner with the other three.

_Just one more day. Thank gawd. And I haven't lost my virginity to Sasuke yet._

_**So far. Don't you like him? At all?**_

…_I don't give a damn about him. He can rot in hell for all I care._

_**Oh, that's harsh girl.**_

_sigh…I don't know what I think of him. He seems so cold sometimes. And the stories about him are awful. But that kiss was…_

_**Awesome?! Magical?! A fire hot turn on?!?!**_

…_sure…._

_**ARGGGGHHH!!! YOU ARE SO FUCKIN DENSE!!!**_

Sakura took a shower, washed her hair, slipped into a gold turtle neck sweatshirt, a matching knee length skirt and a pair of cute sandals.

The girl knocked on Sasuke's room, expecting him to be ready.

…

…

…_what's taking him so long?_

…

…

…_forget it. I'm going in._

Sakura entered the Uchiha's room. There was a shirt on his bed, a pair of pants, a tie, shoes, and…underwear?

_--Holy crap, I need to get—_

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with only a towel loosely tied around his waist.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Sasuke was in total shock. He was so surprised that he didn't notice his towel was slowly falling.

_Thump_

Silence.

"HOLY SHIT! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!"

Sasuke's face flushed red as he realized his manhood was showing.

_DAMN! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?_

_**WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU UCHIHA? YOU NEVER ACT LIKE THIS!!!**_

Sasuke had always been comfortable with his masculine body. Before, he hadn't given a damn about what the girls thought about his groin. But now…

_Fuckshit, fuckshit, fuckshit._

Sasuke was fumbling for his towel while Sakura was screaming 'sorry' with her back to him.

_I SAW IT! I SAW IT! I SAW IT!_

_**HOLY MOTHER FUCKER, DID YOU SEE THAT THING?!?!?!?!?**_

_OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD!!!_

_**THAT THING—**_

_SASUKE--_

_**WAS—**_

_OH MY GAWD—_

_**FUCKIN HHHHHUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEE!!!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THNX FOR UR TIME!

Dammit, I have writers block right now. It is so damn annoying. N e way, what o you guys think of this chappie? Comments please.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Good evening!

Thank you everyone that reviewed. Last Saturday I took the SAT I. I had to wake up at 6:45 and stay at the school for SIX HOURS!!!

How annoying. But it's not like I'm going to college or anything soon.

READ AND REVIEW!

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

Standard Disclaimer

Note: There is LEMON in this chapter so if you don't like lemon, skip it.

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

"HEY! What the hell is wrong with you two? You guys haven't said anything to each other or us all night!"

Naruto, Neji, and Tenten were staring at Sasuke and Sakura. The two were sitting next to each other at the expensive dining table. They had been avoiding each other's gaze the whole night, especially Sakura.

"Dumbass, they're probably just tired from chasing you down the mountains today."

"ASSPRICK! WHATDIDYASAY?!"

"Dobe just shut up and eat your dessert."

As Naruto started pigging out on his vanilla ice cream sundae toped with layers of caramel and chocolate syrup with rainbow sprinkles, whip cream, and 3 cherries, Sakura was busy staring at her blueberry pie.

_-_

_What do I do, what do I do?! I can't act natural around Sasuke! Every time I look at him I think of that __**scene!**_

_**YOU can't look at him! Every time I even GLANCE at him I immediately stare at his pants. Oh, that delicious, full, mouthwatering, piece of—**_

-

-

SMACK!

-

-

CRACK!

-

-

FWACK!

-

-

BAM!

_-_

_-_

_Ding! Inner Sakura has just flown out into the galaxy!_

-

-

"Sakura, the guys already left. We should go to."

"Huh—oh! Yeah, okay Tenten."

_sigh Guess I'll just have to say sorry to him a million times before I can live with myself._

"…hey."

"…yeah?"

"You seem kinda stressed out. Sasuke gave Neji and me a private room with a sauna. You wanna come and relax?"

"Sure."

"I asked Neji if he was gonna use it today by himself or with some friends but he said no, I think. Well, he did nod his head…but he had earphones on…and I could hear the music from across the room…and he had his eyes closed…and I'm not sure if he saw me… "

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

"Aaaaaaa."

-

Sakura was wrapped up in a thin towel in the sauna. Tenten had been inside with her but he went to get some ice cold drinks for them. The pink haired teen was all alone in the steaming room.

_-_

_This feels great. I can feel myself loosening up already._

_**SAYS YOU!!! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU YOU COULD FUCKIN SEND ME BLASTING TO PLUTO!!!**_

…_you wanna take a second trip? Cause I'd be more than happy to fly you over there for free._

-

The heat was making Sakura sleepy. She was about to close her eyes when she heard the opening of the front door. There were footsteps coming her way.

-

…_Tenten must be back with the drinks._

-

Sakura slumped into her seat and rested her head on the board above her. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice coming from the connecting bathroom. Not Tenten's voice. A male's voice. A certain male with raven hair and piercing black eyes.

-

…_holy shit._

_**HE'S GONNA WALK IN ON YOU!!! WHAT R YA GONNA DO?!**_

_MY TOWEL BARELY EVEN REACHES MY THIGHS! AND IT'S WHITE! AND I GOT IT WET WITH WATER TO KEEP ME COOL WHICH MEANS—_

_**--IT'S SEE-THOUGH!!!! &!$(#!!!**_

-

Sakura just sat there. There was no escape. The only door there was, was the door that the Uchiha would soon be walking through…and see her there…clothes less…

_Please don't open the door, please don't open the door, please—_

The door opened.

Sasuke at first didn't notice the frightened girl. Then, he saw a glimpse of pink and turned. Sakura was standing right in front of him…in a skimpy towel…with sweat running down her arms…and legs…and chest…and--

The Uchiha cursed as a stream of blood shot out of his nose.

Sasuke turned away from Sakura. While he was trying to stop his nosebleed, Sakura cautiously walked toward him.

The innocent girl reached over the man, causing him to get a glimpse of her chest and another stream of blood.

"Here," Sakura said as she handed him a few tissues, "Lie down and stick this up your nose. Stay still."

Sasuke did as he was told. He felt ashamed for having looked at her, but why? Sasuke hadn't ever given a fuck about naked women. Once, he had dated a chick that had streaked across the hallway just to use the bathroom. (_Flashback _Itachi: '_KEEP YOUR FUCKIN SLUT IN YOUR OWN FUCKIN ROOM CAUSE I DON'T WANNA HAVE A FUCKIN VAGINA SHOVED UP AT MY FUCKIN FACE!!!_' )

After a few minutes, Sasuke's nosebleed subsided. He could take out the bloody tissues. It was very awkward between the two. They both only had a thin towel to cover up their 'personal' body parts.

-

"…Sasuke, I'm sorry for what happened before. I didn't mean to see. I was just--"

"What are you apologizing for?"

-

Sakura's face flushed red as images of his manhood raced across her mind.

-

"I—I—I well, you see I--"

-

Sasuke smirked at her embarrassment. It was cute.

-

"—HEY! WHAT THE HELL YOU LAUGHIN AT UCHIHA!"

"smirk…Nothin."

-

The two became quiet and just stared at each other for a while. Their eyes were locked. They were only a few inches apart, with Sasuke laying on his back and Sakura leaning over him.

Sasuke sat up slowly. He stared at Sakura. His irises showed a glimpse of his soul. It had lust and longing on the surface. Beneath that was an icey wall. Underneath though, was a lost lonely boy that put up a cold face to hide his vulnerable side.

The Uchiha reached up with his right hand and stroked Sakura's pink hair. Slowly, Sasuke tipped her head down. And then they were kissing.

It started out sweet and tender. Sakura could feel his soft lips melding into hers. She could sense every movement he made. Then, Sasuke began putting pressure onto her. Sakura responded with a soft moan and pushed him down.

The pure girl slowly lowered herself onto him. She had one knee on either side of his thighs. The towel that was wrapped around her was coming loose and getting in the way. It was a good thing that the sauna door was open, or else they might have passed out from the heat.

Sakura was agonizingly slow and thorough. Sasuke felt his member growing. He could feel his heartbeat pulse in it.

The pink haired girl was acting purely on instinct. She placed her hands on his chest. Her tongue intertwined with Sasuke's. Sakura's towel slowly fell open and revealed her chest. Sasuke, annoyed by the piece of cloth, grabbed it and threw it across the room.

Now, the only barrier between the two was Sasuke's flimsy towel. Sakura rubbed her heaving breasts against Sasuke's chest. Her hair fell over Sasuke's face. The girl unconsciously moved her hips and felt the throbbing of Sasuke's member.

Sakura froze. She had been so into the moment that she forgot that they were alone in a sauna. She was naked. Sasuke was underneath her. Sasuke Uchiha, the _#1 Most Eligible Teen Bachelor. _Sasuke Uchiha, the man who has slept with a countless number of sexier, more experienced women. Sasuke Uchiha, the man who has broken every woman's heart.

Sasuke sensed Sakura's stiffness and opened his eyes. Her eyes were fixated at his chest.

-

"What's--"

-

Sakura quickly stood up and grabbed her towel. Sasuke, still clueless about what was happening, also got up. As Sakura was about to leave, Sasuke grabbed her arm.

Sakura shot a glare at the Uchiha. She had hot tears running down her face.

-

"Stop it."

"…"

"…I need to go."

-

Sasuke looked at her intently. He didn't speak. Sakura, unable to free her arm, stared at the floor.

-

"You're just going to leave like that?"

-

Sakura said nothing.

-

"Well? Answer me."

"…"

"How do you feel about me Sakura?"

-

Sakura still said nothing.

Sasuke was getting pissier each second. He was pissed that his dick was still turned on, He was pissed that Sakura wouldn't answer him. He was pissed that she was going to leave him just like that. And he was **extremely** angry that he wouldn't try to stop her, seduce her, or even divert her away from her decision because he—Sasuke Uchiha—was falling in love with Sakura Haruno. Yeah. He was fallin hard for the girl.

Sasuke's grip on Sakura's arm loosened. Sakura pulled back.

-

"…I'm sorry."

-

And then she ran, leaving the Uchiha standing alone in the uncomfortably hot sauna.

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-_

_-_

_Static_

"_Tenten, can you here me?"_

"Yep. Loud and clear."

"_How's it going for you guys?"_

"Neji and Naruto are playing a hard game of ping pong while I'm stuck doing nothin all day."

"…_and?"_

"sigh Things were just starting to get interesting when Sakura ran off. Almighty. Those two are so damn thickheaded."

"_Heh. No wonder. If I hadn't known him and heard all those stories about Sasuke Uchiha, I would have thought he was just out to nail as many girls as he could."_

"Some brother you are."

"_Hn. Any progress though?"_

"Maybe. I'll keep you informed."

"_You can ask Neji or Naruto to help out. Even though he's an idiot, that blonde dobe is real good at playing cupid."_

"You can say that again. But he's a real idiot when it comes to girls that like him."

"_I pity Hinata. But we're here to help my obnoxious brother with his excuse of a love life."_

"Yep. See ya."

"_Hn."_

_Click._

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

So? What day a think about that?

I'm pretty happy with this story though. At least the characters aren't total idiots/pervs/mushy gushy lovesick puppies.

N E WAY, SEE YA IN NEXT CHAPPIE!!!

P.S. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey!

Sorry for the long update. I have too many damn things to do. And guess what?! MY FUCKED UP MUSIC TEACHER AT SCHOOL USED MY FUCKIN TROMBONE WITHOUT MY FUCKIN PERMISSION AND GOT SLOBBER ON IT!!!!!

Pretty much all the band kids hate her and I do to. I plan on quitting. Can't stand her. And anyway, I like the piano better, even though the trombone is okay I guess.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!!!

I think I should write a new story but I don't think I'll have a lot of time to work on them both.

Anyway…READ AND REVIEW!!!

Encouragement helps a lot. So I thank everyone that reviewed. ;)

-

-

I don't own the characters and all that stuff

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

"Hinata what the hell do I do?! HOW THE HELL CAN I GO AND FUCKIN FACE HIM?!?!"

-

Sakura was on her bed whispering loudly and quite angrily into the phone. After the incident with Sasuke, the pink haired girl hadn't faced him at all. Turns out that Uchiha had gone home early for "family business" and had instructed Neji, Tenten, and Naruto to take care of her. Later, a limo picked the four of them up and dropped each person home.

-

"_Sakura, I don't know how to help. Ino would probably know what to do, but she's with Shikamaru today._"

"Hinata! Please I'm begging you! You HAVE to help me!"

"_J-just pretend nothing happened. A-and if he confronts you…just act like it was just a misunderstanding. I think that's the best solution but I'll ask Ino for you the next time I see her, okay?_"

"…Alright. Thanks Hinata. And don't worry 'bout calling Ino, I can just— "

-

_knock, knock_

_-_

"Crap! Sorry, need to go now! Talk to you later Hinata! "

-

Sakura hung up the phone and stood up. She quickly opened the door.

One of the housemaids bowed before her and told her that Itachi-san wished to speak with her privately. He told her to meet him in the library.

Sakura panicked as she marched to her doom. She was sure that Itachi was somehow going to bring up the "incident" and punish her in some way for "denying his brother" or something. _I'll get kicked out of the house or forced to work as a maid for a year or get beat to a pulp or be put under Chinese water torture or get locked up in a cage and have horny men poke at me the whole day or—_

Sakura smacked right into the library door. She regained her balanced, took a deep breath, and walked in.

Itachi was sitting on one of the giant leather comfort seats reading some kind of science fiction book. He didn't even look up when Sakura sat down on the other chair across from him.

There was silence for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally, the older Uchiha close his book, set it on a table and looked directly at Sakura.

Sakura fidgeted under his piercing gaze. The Uchiha's sure have a way to make people feel uncomfortable.

-

"…Itachi-san, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"…"

"…uh…"

"…"

"…Itachi if you have nothing to say to me, I'm gonna go back to bed!"

-

As Sakura was about to storm out of the room in anger and embarrassment, the older Uchiha spoke

-

"…I want to talk about Sasuke."

-

Sakura hesitated, turned around, and sat. She listened intently as Itachi described his brother.

-

"..I don't want to do this but that stubborn bastard isn't really making progress."

"…"

"…Sasuke. As you can already guess, he's intelligent, good with the ladies, a player, and a coldhearted asshole. But…when it comes to you…he doesn't act normal."

"…"

-

Sakura could tell that the raven haired man was havin a hard time pullin these words out of his mouth. Men like him don't usually have to talk much about—well, about anything!

-

"You're…different. And that's what got him interested. He could have any woman he wants. There were plenty of women willing to jump into his bed at any given moment."

"…"

"You, on the other hand, even though you're attracted to him, sly away from his charm. You are a challenge that Sasuke Uchiha wants to conquer."

"…so he just wants to sleep with me, right?"

"Ye—NO, that's NOT what I meant. Even though you were challenge to him, you aren't anymore. Jeez, how do I say this without sounding corny? Uh…you…make him feel guilty whenever he tries to seduce you."

"…so he's ashamed of kissing me because of my past?"

"**No**. He…feels as if it is wrong to take over you and your body."

"…he doesn't want to have sex with me?"

"NO! GODDAMMIT YOU ARE AS THICKHEADED AS HE IS!!!"

"JUST SPILL IT OUT! I HATE RIDDLES! I NEVER GET THEM RIGHT!"

deep breath. "…**He…loves…you**."

"…what?"

-

A vein started throbbing in Itachi's head. He was completely embarrassed and annoyed at having to explain this word to word to this dense girl.

-

"…GOD DAMN IT ALL!!! SASUKE UCHIHA LOVES YYYYYOOOOOUUUU!!!!!"

-

Sakura was shocked into complete silence. Itachi, pissed off that she still seemed to not get it repeated it once more.

-

"Haruno, you listen good and remember what I am trying to get through to your brain. Sasuke…Uchiha…loves…**you**."

"…"

"You might ask how do I know this. Because, that kid has it plastered all over his actions. Even his friends have noticed. They've been trying to play matchmaker for god knows how long."

"…"

"It's about time that kid settled down."

"I…don't know…how…"

"Doesn't matter what you think you should do. The key thing is what do you want to do?"

"…I don't…"

"Do you love him?"

-

Sakura's flushed face flew up. She stammered what seemed to be a denial.

-

"WHA—no way, I—but he doesn't—he couldn't—but I don't—do I?!"

"…well?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I…I love…Sasuke…Uchiha."

"…finally. Now, while you're going back to your room, go ask one of the maids to bring me an aspirin. I hate playing cupid."

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

Sasuke was striding arrogantly down the hall. Nowadays he got pissed at everything and anything. Itachi had told him to meet him outside the library, next to the secret hole they had used when they were younger to peep inside and see what their parents were talking about. Once, when Sasuke was 12, he caught his 18 year old cousin groping his girlfriend near the science fiction books. Sasuke stopped outside the door.

_What the hell does my brother want to talk about this time?_

_**Maybe he needs to reestablish the rights and property given to each of you in your mother's will.**_

_Dammit, I though I already told him I didn't want the antique Barbie doll collection._

Sasuke was in the middle of his thoughts when he thought he heard someone speaking. The boy crept toward the peep hole as quietly as he could. He bent down and listened intently.

-

"…so he's ashamed of kissing me because of my past?"

"**No**. He…feels as if it is wrong to take over you and your body."

-

…_what the hell is Itachi doing in there with Sakura?_

_**Shut up, I wanna listen.**_

_Idiot_

_-_

"…he doesn't want to have sex with me?"

"NO! GODDAMMIT YOU ARE AS THICKHEADED AS HE IS!!!"

"JUST SPILL IT OUT! I HATE RIDDLES! I NEVER GET THEM RIGHT!"

-

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's comment. _Same here Haruno. _

_**Shove it Uchiha! I'm trying to listen!**_

_Isn't snooping considered a federal crime?_

_**JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!!**_

_**-**_

"Do you love him?"

-

Sasuke froze. He pressed his ear against the peep hole as hard as he could.

-

"WHA—no way, I—but he doesn't—he couldn't—but I don't—do I?!"

"…well?"

-

Sasuke crouched at the hole for nearly 10 minutes. He still hadn't heard an answer. Who could Sakura possibly be in love with?

-

"…"

-

Was it someone from her school? Maybe Naruto?

-

"…"

-

Or an older guy like Itachi or Neji?

-

"…"

-

Sasuke couldn't stand the silence anymore.

-

"…"

-

WHO IS SAKURA HARUNO IN LOVE WITH?!

-

"I…I love…Sasuke…Uchiha."

-

_**Ding! And we have a winner!**_

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

_Knock, knock._

-

"Uh, who the hell could that be?"

-

Sakura was lying face down on her bed. She hated stress. She already had had enough times scrutinizing her brain while talking with Itachi. All Sakura wanted to do was sleep.

-

_I swear if that Itachi tells anyone about…__**that**__…I'll beat the crap out of him so bad he won't be able to sit down for a week._

_-_

Sakura rolled off her bed and went to open the door. The visitor knocked again, this time slightly harder and impatiently.

-

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

-

Sakura opened the door with a yank. She was about to scowl the person for their impatience when she saw who it was. Sakura could have sworn her heart stopped beating.

-

"…What? Do I have something on my face?"

"…"

"…Hey, can you hear me?"

"…"

"sigh Haruno hurry up and say something."

"…s-…"

"…?"

"…S-Sasuke…"

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

Well? How was that?

Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I have a lot to do, and im not using that as an excuse.

N e way, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible (probably next week! Sorry!)

READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!

Sorry for the long wait. But I am updating faster than most authors I think.

Have any of you ever had a flame? I think I just had one on my second story, "Haruno vs. Uchiha" I swear It got me kinda pissed. Any for anyone that thinks that story is going to suck balls, I'll tell you this, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT YA STUPID ASSHOLE CAUSE I AM GOING TO MAKE IT WORK AND YOU CAN TAKE YOUR STUPID FLAME AND GIVE IT A GOOD SHOVE UP YOUR ASS CRACK!!!!!!! I don't mind healthy criticism, but if you think you can read my stories like and open book then you can go to hell for all I care.

Thank you everyone that has kept reading this story. I appreciate it. And thank you for all the reviews. That was nice too!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

-

-

-standard disclaimer-

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

"…S-sasuke…"

-

Sakura stared wide eyed at the Uchiha. He was leaning against the doorframe, his muscled shoulders showing against his thin cotton shirt. He looked like a god to the poor girl. Sakura immediately flushed and turned her face down so as she was staring at the floor.

Sasuke smirked at the girl's reaction and straightened up. "Hey, I wanna talk for a sec, kay?"

"…"

"Sakura I don't have all day."

"…come in."

-

Sasuke stepped into her room casually. He led the way to her bed and sat down. He motioned for Sakura to take a seat.

The nerve wracked girl reluctantly obliged. She took a seat as far away from Sasuke as she could. Sasuke gave an exasperated sighed and dragged her over toward him.

It was silent for a while. The two weren't really the kind of people who talked freely. Sasuke was pondering how to approach reason for his visit while Sakura tried to figure out why he had come in the first place. Finally, the Uchiha broke the silence.

-

"Umm…I had a talk with Itachi today."

-

Sakura stopped breathing for a moment. _He couldn't know…could he?_ A wave of panic flew through her body as she prepared to be humiliated. What she didn't expect were Sasuke's next words.

-

"He…told me what he told you today. And…I want to hear it from you…do you…uh…"

-

Sasuke had paused. His face was turning beet red as he struggled to reach his point.

-

"You see…I've never…felt…I've never had…a real girl…friend…before…and I wanted to know…what you felt about…uh."

-

As Sasuke stammered for words, he took a peek at Sakura's face. She had a bewildered expression that slowly turned from shock to…amusement?

-

"Uh…do you…like…well…are you interested in…"

-

Haruno was having a blast seeing the male adolescent squirm with nervousness. _He reminds me of a little kid._ She smiled a coy smile and waited for him to finish his sentence.

Sasuke, on the other hand, grew even more aggravated. _Why the hell is she smiling like that?!_ Sasuke abruptly stood up and stormed to the door.

A soft hand grasped his arm before he could reach the doorknob. The Uchiha turned around and saw Sakura staring up at him, all humor wiped away from her face.

The two stood there, motionless, looking into each other's eyes. Sakura had always been afraid to show affection. But now, she lean in toward Sasuke and hugged herself to his chest. Sasuke was frozen in place. He was shocked at this sudden act of affection. Slowly, the Uchiha wrapped his arms around the girl. He buried his face into the crevice of her neck.

-

"…Sasuke…"

"…hn…"

"…about your brother today…"

"…yeah?"

"He told me that you…were…uh…in…"

"Haruno, now you're stammering."

-

Sakura blushed but continued.

-

"…He said you were in love with me."

-

Sasuke smiled a crooked smile into her hair. "So what? There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

-

Sakura smiled a satisfied smile and closed her eyes. "Yeah…there's nothing wrong with that."

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

Sakura woke up the next morning to a bright and sunny day. She was unconsciously smiling. Yesterday, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha had admitted, that he was emotionally and physically attracted to her…sort of. The boy hadn't stated it bluntly, but he had held Sakura the whole entire night. She had fallen asleep in his arms. And the most surprising part is that Sasuke had made no move to try to sexually touch her, besides the once in a while kiss on the forehead.

Sakura skipped down the stairs, still beaming a blinding smile. She said good morning to Sora and Itachi and sat down in her usual spot.

-

"Sakura-sama, what are you so happy about?" Sora was giving her a confused look

"Nothin."

-

After Sakura was finished with her breakfast she turned toward Itachi.

-

"Hey, where's Sasuke?"

-

Itachi briefly glanced at the girl. He turned his attention back to the newspaper in his hands.

-

"Went out to get something. He won't be back until dinner."

-

_Gone for the whole day? What am I suppose to do?_

-

"Oh, and by the way, your mom called." Sakura winced. "She wants to talk to you in private. You're suppose to meet her at Starbucks."

"…oh."

"Your ride's waiting out in the front."

"okay."

-

As Sakura turned to leave, Itachi spoke yet again.

-

"Sakura, don't listen to her."

"…yeah."

-

Sakura walked out the front door and left.

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

_Why the hell would she want to talk to me? _

_**Maybe she wants you to hook Jen or Margie up with Itachi.**_

…_I think I'm gonna puke._

Sakura shifted restlessly in her seat. She was anxious and…afraid…of what her mother wanted of her. As the limo pulled up to Starbucks, Sakura caught sight of Jen and Lannie.

The pink haired girl slowly stepped out of the automobile and into the firing zone.

-

"Pick me up in half an hour."

-

The driver left, leaving Sakura to fend for herself. Jen and Lannie were sneering her way. They motioned for Sakura to step into hearing range.

Sakura cautiously moved forward. She waited for one of them to speak.

-

"So, the slut has been living it good so far hasn't she?"

"…"

"What, dick got your tongue?"

-

Sakura kept on an emotionless face and said nothing. Her older stepsister seemed to be getting annoyed by Sakura's lack of reaction.

-

"Hey, answer me bitch!"

"…"

"Hmph."

-

Jen turned her face away. Her expression at first was angry and annoyed, but it suddenly turned amused. She turned back to Sakura.

-

"Word is that Sasuke's been showing some affection for a little pink haired teen. They say he's crazy for her. I wonder who she could be."

"…"

"It's **too** bad that he's taken. He is extremely **gorgeous **after all."

"…"

"Well, he's **soooooo** gorgeous that I couldn't possibly **stand** for him to have such a lowlife girlfriend. In fact, I think I'd have to **get rid of him **just to clear my conscience."

-

A muscle in Sakura's jaw twitched.

-

"In fact, I think I'll have those **strong, masculine, killer **men have a talk with him." Jen pointed toward five extremely large men a few yards behind Sakura. Lannie giggled with excitement.

"I mean they **might **be able to talk him out of it. Or maybe he just won't listen. And he just **might **end up black and blue, in the morgue the next day."

-

Sakura's eyes burst with fury. She could finally say that she completely loathed this excuse for a woman.

-

"Or maybe, he might end up in the bottom of his own swimming pool, naked, bleeding, and—oh I don't know—shredded to pieces."

-

Sakura growled.

-

"You…wouldn't…dare."

"Oh, but I would. I have all the power, as you can see. Look over there. Do you actually think that your precious boyfriend can handle those men?"

-

Sakura knew that no matter how much a good fight Sasuke was, he didn't stand a chance to survive an attack like that, especially if those men had weapons.

-

"And, even if someone like **you,** said anything, who would listen? **Mom**?"

"…What do you want?"

"Hmm?"

"DAMMIT!!! I SAID WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

-

Sakura was blazing with hate. She hated Jen so much right now.

-

"Ha, ha. Now we're talking." Jen sneered at the infuriated girl.

"What…do…you…want?!"

-

Jen laughed and evil laugh. Then she turned back to Sakura and leered.

-

"I want you, Sakura Haruno, to lose everything you caredabout. I want you to willingly be beat up by those men. I won't kill you of course. I still need you to suffer in a damned hospital. I want you to wake up in pain. And, I want you to break every tie you have with Sasuke Uchiha. No, I want you to **crush **every…damn…feeling you've **ever **had with him."

"…"

"Deal, or no deal?"

"…"

"I could always take my fury out on **Sasuke** you know."

"…deal."

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

_A woman was walking down Main Street. The warm day had suddenly turned icy cold and she wanted to drink some nice hot coffee. It had been a hard day. Her boss had taken a business trip and left her in charge. As the woman turned a corner, she saw something strange. There was something pink hanging out in the alley just next to Starbucks. The woman crept closer and realized it was a girl. As she neared the body, the woman let out a terrified gasp. The girl's body was mangled painfully. It seemed as if a couple of ribs had been broken. Her arm looked as if it had been crushed under a car. Her hair and torn up clothes were soaked in blood. The face had a matching pair of black and blue eyes. A dark red liquid was dripping from the body's bruised mouth. The woman thought the girl was still breathing though. But the most shocking part was that the girl still had her eyes half open. Her pupils were a startling green, and yet they were growing dimmer and dimmer each moment._

_The woman let out a horrific screech and started screaming for an ambulance._

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

_Ring, ring._

_-_

_Ring, ring._

_-_

_-_

"…hello?"

"Hey Sasuke, it's Itachi."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Cut your plans short. Go to the local hospital."

"What, did you beat up another guy in the bar?"

"…no."

"What's the big deal then? I have an important meeting right now, and I don't think I can get out of it. That Mr. Horichi is a strict guy."

"…"

"…Itachi?"

"…"

"…"

"…it's Sakura."

"…"

"…"

"…I'll be there in ten minutes."

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

Phew! That was a long one!

What do you guys think? Wonder what happened to Sakura.

I think I'll update this next week. Is that soon enough for you guys?

Thank you all for reading…and thank you again if you'll review!

Buh-Bye!!!

p.s. what's karin?


	11. Chapter 11

YAAAAYYY!!!

I'M FINALLY ON CHAPTER ELEVEN!!! Yes!

Okay you guys, I hope I don't disappoint you!

Read and review!

-

-

Standard disclaimer

-

-

Flamers go to hell.

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

"Shit."

Sasuke's heart was pounding as he swore under his breath. He was trying to get to the hospital as fast as he could. There had been no time to call his limo so he had called a taxi. Mr. Horichi had had a fit with him, but Sasuke didn't give a damn. He needed to see Sakura.

-

"Can't you drive any faster?"

"Kid, we're stuck in traffic. This is gonna last for hours."

-

_Damn it, __**damn it**__, DAMN IT!!!!_

Sasuke couldn't sit still anymore. He threw open the cab door and ran.

-

"HEY! THIS ISN'T A FREE RIDE YOU SON OF A…"

-

Sasuke quickly moved out of hearing range. All he could think about was seeing Sakura.

The Uchiha was running too fast. As he whipped around a corner, he heard a screech. An old white jeep stepped on the brakes, but was not fast enough. Sasuke was hit, rolled over the top of the car, and fell to the ground. He struggled but got up. Sasuke ran limply. He couldn't stop.

There was pain rushing through his whole body. And yet the Uchiha kept running.

_Just two more blocks. Come…on…_

Sasuke didn't care that people were staring at him. He didn't care that they looked at him as if he were some teen that had gotten himself high. He was focusing on staying conscious. Conscious enough to see Sakura.

Sasuke's carelessness got the better of him again. He was hit on the leg by another vehicle, a Porsche this time.

_I can see it._

Sasuke had spotted the hospital and was sprinting to its front doors. He ran through nurses, doctors, and patients. He saw a familiar raven haired man walking down the crowded corridor.

-

"ITACHI!"

-

The said man turned around. Sasuke nearly collided into him.

-

"What the fuck Sasuke?! You look like shit."

"Yeah, yeah, I got hit by a car—where's Sakura?!"

"A CAR? You need to get yourself checked out first—"

"No, I'm—"

"Come on we need to get you a room."

"No seriously I—"

"Nurse! Come and help—"

"DAMMIT I SAID I WAS OKAY!!!!"

"…"

"WHERE…IS…SAKURA?!"

-

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a long time.

-

"…Room 213, second floor."

-

Sasuke didn't even bother to thank the older Uchiha. He dashed down the halls, up the stairs, through other injured patients and finally burst through Room 213.

The boy slowed to a stop and froze. Sasuke stared at the figure lying on the bed. The girl's face was so purple and black, it was nearly unrecognizable. Her hair was a matted mess framing her too pale face. The rest of her mangled body was covered by a thin white sheet.

Sasuke slowly stepped toward her. Gently, he brushed a lock of pink hair off her forhead. His eyes were half lidded, showing a deep incomprehensible emotion. He just stood there, next to her, waiting to see her green eyes open again. He didn't even care if she beat him to death for ditching her today. He just wanted her to wake up.

It seemed like hours. Then, sometime in the middle of the night, the leveled beating of her heart quickened dangerously. A group of doctors and nurses rushed into the room. For 30 minutes they tried to stabilize the girl's heart. Then, suddenly, it stopped.

-

"…"

"Time of death, 3:00 a.m. Cause, fatal injuries."

-

A young blonde nurse disconnected the wire that was suppose to detect the beating of the body's heart. She covered the corpse's face with a white sheet and left with the others.

Sasuke stood by himself. Ever so stiffly he strolled toward the body. He lifted the sheet and gave a brief kiss to her forehead. Then, without another word, he left the room.

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

…_It's so dark._

_-_

…_W-where am I?_

_-_

…_why do I hear sirens?_

_-_

…_am I…dead?_

_-_

…_**nope, not even close!**_

_-_

_(wince)…Owwww…your right, this is WAY to painful to be heaven._

_-_

_-_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. There was a white cloth covering her face.

_What the hell?!_

Sakura removed the sheet and looked around the room. At first, all she could see was white. White lights, white sheets, white curtains, white bed, white pillow, and…a white gown?

_What the fuck am I wearing?_

Sakura tried to move her arm but winced as she felt a sharp stab of pain. As the pink haired girl looked down, she noticed that her arm was in a sling. There was an aching in her chest whenever she breathed. Her legs were immobilized and nearly two-thirds of her body was bandaged in some kind of gauze. Overall, Haruno was in deep pain.

As Sakura sat up, she noticed a medical sheet sitting next to her table.

-

_Haruno Sakura._

_Time entered: 1:00 p.m._

_Time of death: 3:00 a.m._

_Cause of death: fatal injuries_

_To be sent to local morgue: 12:00 noon_

_-_

Sakura read the list over and over again. She flipped through the sheets that contained her medical papers.

-

_What the hell is going on?_

_**Ha, ha. You're dead!**_

_Hey, if I'm dead than so are you. Idiot._

_**WHAAAAH? I don't wanna die!**_

_Jut shut up for a sec._

_-_

Sakura sat there thinking for a while. If she was pronounced dead…than that would mean she wouldn't have to face her foster family anymore. She had all the legal papers she needed right in her hands. She could move somewhere else and get a job. But where would she get the money for her food and lodging? She could ask one of her friends…but wouldn't they tell? Or do they already think that she'd dead? But there **was** someone…

-

_Hinata! I know she'll understand! AND she knows how to keep her mouth shut! (Sorry Ino.)_

_-_

"Oh my gawd…Sasuke!"

_-_

Sakura gaped in horror. What about Sasuke? Should she see him? Did he se her? Did he see her…die?

-

_I can't leave him thinking that I'm dead._

_**Yes you can! You heard Jen. She'll beat the shit out of him if you're even in seeing range.**_

_What am I suppose to do then? I just leave him thinking that I died? That I'm gone for good? _

_**Is there any other option?**_

-

The injured girl cautiously lifted herself up. She trudged to the bathroom.

-

…_I look like my body was smashed into a car._

…_**It was.**_

_**-**_

Sakura took a piss, and crept toward her door. She took a slight peek outside. No one was there.

Sakura quietly sneaked along the corridor, down the stairs, through the front doors, and into the streets. She still carried her papers in her hands.

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

This one was a little short but I think it wouldn't be to good if I just crammed everything on one chapter.

Well? What do you guys think?

Review please! I hope to hear from you!

Thank you everyone who enjoys this story!

And thank you everyone who ha stuck by this story!

(BTW, i have posted my second story Haruno vs. Uchiha. i'm working on it. that one's kinda harder but please read and review it if you have time!)

See you!


	12. Chapter 12

HEEELLLLOOOOO PEOPLE!

CHAPTER TWELVE!!! YAY!

The second trimester of school is almost over! Yes! I don't have to worry about grades anymore!

I am so beyond happy right now I have A 's in every class…for now. It is soooo awesome!

Anyways…

READ AND REVIEW!!!

-

-

standard disclaimer.

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

_6:00 a.m._

_It was a cold, windy morning. The weather man had said that today's temperatures would be in the low 50s and 40s. There was a large chance of thunderstorm tonight._

_Out in the deserted streets, there was a figure dressed in white making its way up a hill, toward a lone, single house. The person had a pained, slouching stance that indicated certain degrees of injuries. Its walk had a limp to it. Scrapes at the knees hinted that the thing had fallen quite a few times. The left arm was being held tightly to its chest. It had a small stack of rumpled papers in its hands._

_The figure was actually a young woman, probably in her early teens. She had cotton-candy pink hair. But that was all that could really be said of her. From the outside, her body seemed to be swelled and puffed up. Her skin was a sickening color of black and purple. Her eyes were so swollen that no person could possibly see the true color of her pupils. If a child were to walk by this strange woman, he would surely die of fright. What could have possibly happened to this girl?_

_As the figure approached the front door of the isolated house, a mighty cold wind blew from the west. It swept piles of leaves and dirt all around the figure, matting her shapeless gown in orangish-brown coloring. The thing shivered but knocked on the door._

_A young, indigo-haired, woman appeared at the front step. She had eyes resembling pearls. As the lady of the house spotted the figure standing in her doorstep, she let out a silent gasp. The figure spoke quickly and quietly to her. The pale-eyed woman was able to distinguish the figure after a moment and motioned for her to come in. As the pink-haired girl stepped into the house, the other spared a few anxious glances to each side of her home and closed the door._

_-_

"Sakura, what's going on?!"

-

Hinata was worried. Her suppose-to-be-dead best friend had suddenly shown up at her doorstep looking like she had just come back from the pits of hell. Even scarier, was the explanation that Sakura was trying to tell Hinata.

-

"Hinata, just listen. Everyone 'knows' I'm dead except for you. I need to stay here for a while. You're the only person I can depend on right now. I **can't **go back to **that** place. I don't want to live through hell again."

-

"W-why can't you just stay with Sasuke-sama?"

"…"

"…Sakura?"

"…hn."

"…Sakura?"

"…because…"

"Sakura, I can't let you live here unless I get a reasonable explanation."

"…"

"Sakura, just go back to the Uchiha mansion and everything will be—"

"**DON'T TELL ME EVERTHIN IS GONNA BE FUCKIN FINE!!!**"

-

Hinata was startled into silence. Sakura had never yelled at her like this before.

Haruno's eyes glistened as she spoke. Her face was contorted into a mask of hate, violence, sadness, and regret.

-

"DON'T TELL ME THIS IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! IT'S NEVER GOING TO BE EVEN **CLOSE** TO OKAY! I CAN'T GO BACK!"

-

Tears of anger poured down Sakura's bruised face as she screamed hysterically at Hinata.

-

"You think it'll all go back to normal?! You think that **they **would actually leave me alone?! Do you really think I can go back to Sasuke, take his hospitality, take his protection, destroy his life, and steal his **heart**?! What kind of person would I be?! W-what do you want me to **do**? I-I can't h-hurt h-h-him. He d-d-doesn't deserve to be punished b-because of me. I-I c-can't…I-I c-can't…"

-

Sakura's sobs were broken off as she was embraced by a pair of warm arms. The pink-haired girl wept uncontrollably into the sleeve of Hinata's shirt.

-

"Sshhh. It's alright. You can stay here, okay? You can stay…"

"I-I w-want t-t-to see him…b-but I…"

"Sssshhhh."

"…gawd, I hate crying…"

-

The young, battered woman blubbered until she finally fell into a silent sleep. The other young lady picked up the sleeping girl and placed her on a bed. She silently closed the door behind her.

-

"…_What happened to the Sakura I used to know?"_

-

_The wind blew as if to answer her rhetorical question. 'What __**did **__happen to the Sakura people used to know?' _

_She's still there, but that part of her has changed. It fell in love. Hard. So hard that when it crashed, it broke it's heart. And accidentally, one other. _

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

A pair of onyx eyes slowly opened. They scanned the room their body had been placed in.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in an uncomfortable white bed. Though he had not received any **fatal **wounds from the car hits, the staff at the hospital had insisted that he stay for a check-up.

The groggy male rubbed his fists against his eyes, trying to wipe away the sleepiness.

_Where the hell am I? Where am I? Where's Sakur…_

The Uchiha froze. Memories of the night before came flooding into his brain. He had seen Sakura, lying on a bed, cold and lifeless. She had not been the Sakura he had known. She hadn't been the same person he had fallen in love with.

A flood of emotions burst through the male, but he shoved them down. Last night he had lain in silence, mourning the death of the poor girl. Now, in a new day, he swore never to think about that person again. She was gone and that was that. He would move on with his life, just like nothing had happened.

But deep inside, Sasuke knew he would never be the same. He had lost the first person he had really cared about. And somehow, he felt responsible for her death. He hated himself so much right now. He completely loathed the person he was.

The Uchiha masked his hurt face with one of boredom. He gracefully saunter out of his room, pausing only once to wince as he felt the pain the second car had inflicted on his leg. He paused for no one, not even the nurse who yelled to him that he needed to get one more check up.

The Uchiha marched out of the front door and hailed for a taxi. He slid into the car and gave the address to the Uchiha mansion.

As the younger brother strolled leisurely into his home, a group of servants gave a cautious glance his way. He knew that they were wondering how the 'guest's' death had affected him. But Sasuke was after all, the notorious Ice Prince. He swore never to feel any emotions like that ever again.

-

"Hey, Sasuke."

-

The said person turned around and gave his older brother an impatient look. Itachi watched his face carefully as he spoke his next sentence.

-

"So…what happened?"

-

The younger gave an impassive shrug and turned back around.

-

"…She's dead."

"…is she being buried or cremated?"

"Don't know, and don't give a damn."

-

Sasuke started for the stairs. He needed to go to his room and get a drink. Maybe even spend tonight outside to blow off some steam.

-

"…that's it?"

"…hn?"

-

Itachi glared at him with pure distaste.

-

"That's all you have to say? Do you even care?"

"…what's it to you?"

"Sasuke, Sakura just **died** and—"

-

The younger Uchiha spun around. His mask had slipped and now a face filled with vehemence glowered at his older brother.

-

"…don't say that name…in my presence…ever…**again.**"

-

Sasuke stalked away into his room, leaving an infuriated Itachi cursing after him.

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

"_No…no…DON'T!"_

_-_

_CRACK!_

_-_

"_HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE I—"_

_-_

_SMACK!_

_-_

_CRUNCH!_

-

_whimper_

_-_

"_Stupid little bitch. Had enough?"_

_-_

_Cough. Spit. Blood. _

_-_

"…_s-s-sas…"_

_-_

_The five men kicked the female ruthlessly, not even pausing at the sound of bones breaking._

_-_

_CRUNCH!_

_-_

_SMACK!_

_-_

"_HAHAHA!"_

_-_

"…"

_-_

"_HAHAHA!"_

_-_

"…"

_-_

"_**SCREAM FAGGOT!**__"_

_-_

"_..."_

_-_

"_HAHA—"_

_-_

"**SSSAAASSSUUKKKKEE!!!"**

**-**

Sakura jolted upright in her makeshift bed. Fresh tears of fright streamed from her panicked eyes. Her arms clung to her knees as she rocked back anD forth.

-

"…s-s-sas…s-s-s-sas-sasu…s-s…"

-

The girl wept uncontrollably for hours. She sat in the corner of her bed, hysterically blubbering. Her face had paled to a ghostly white in the past few days. Her appetite had been lost, along with her weight, and much of her strength. The wounds that had been inflicted on her had not been healing as fast as she hoped they would. Sakura was plagued with terrifying nightmares every night. She had asked for Hinata to sleep with earplugs on so as **she **was not disturbed by Sakura's constant screeches and thrashings.

As dawn came and the sun shimmered through her window, Sakura gave one final, sorrowfilled weep, rolled herself into a ball, and slept.

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

So…?

Wow I'm getting really into this story. To tell you the truth I didn't think it would last this long. I thought it would have been one of those one shotters and stuff.

I'm trying to get into my second story but it's kinda harder. I liked the third chapter though.

Anyways…review and comment on my so-called-by-my-mom-because-she-thinks-i-suck-at-writing-just-because-i-scored-a-six-on-my-SAT-essay-and-i-took-that-before-i-started-writing-fanfics story.

MY MOM ANNOYS THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!! GOD DAMMIT!

But besides that…

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi!

I'm really really really sorry about the long wait. I had tons of homework to finish. Science fair, SSAT. Blech.

But…THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL THE END OF THE TRIMESTER! Yay!

Then I have spring break which means… NO HOMEWORK!!!!

N e way…

READ AND REVIEW!!!

…AND ENJOY!

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

_Even though it was 6:30 in the morning, the cloud-covered sky still hid the morning sun. A raven haired male was swaggering down a large curved driveway leading to an extravagant mansion. Clad in a black suit and a silk tie, you would think that this man was coming home from a long night at his office. But this Uchiha had actually spent the night flouncing around with three prostitutes he had found in a bar. Sasuke was drunk, oversexed, and on the verge of collapsing on the front lawn. He had really become a mess since __**her **__death._

_As the young man tripped into the front door and through the hallway, a nearby lamp turned on. Sitting on a beige leather couch was Itachi Uchiha._

_The older brother glared at the younger with anger and impatience. Sasuke merely glanced at him, and then started for the stairs._

_-_

"_Where the hell do you think your going?"_

_-_

_Sasuke was too intoxicated to notice any menace in Itachi's tone of voice._

_-_

"_Bed. Sleep. See ya."_

_-_

_The older of the two men stood up and stormed toward the other. _

_-_

"_What the fuck have you been doing? Going out at 10:00 and coming back home at 6 or 7 in the morning? What the fuck has gotten into you?!"_

"_Mind your own damned business."_

_-_

_Sasuke tried to get upstairs but tripped over the step in front of him. Itachi threw a contemptuous glare toward his brother and spoke once again. His voice softened though, just a little._

_-_

"_Look at you. Getting drunk all the time and sleeping with a bunch of moral-less women. You become a mess ever since—"_

_-_

_Sasuke spun around and glowered at the other man._

_-_

"_Don't…say…it."_

"…_go to your room and sleep. You're gonna end up killing yourself over her."_

_-_

_Sasuke trudged up to his room and opened the door. He unbuttoned his tux and shirt, threw off his tie and belt, and fell onto his bed. Over the past three weeks, he'd been like an emotionless statue. There hasn't been one night that he's stayed at home. He was either drinking at a bar, a getting high in a whore house, or fucking someone in a woman's home. He'd slept with so much of the female population that he'd become some kind of sex symbol. __'#1 Most Eligible Bachelor Slept with Actress Julie __Cowell' or __'Ten Women Most Likely to Spend the Night with Sasuke Uchiha' _

_However, he had no feelings toward any of the women. He had no feelings at all. He rarely talked, barely ate, and almost never slept. His pale face and gone even whiter and sunken in. The Uchiha was overwhelmed with fatigue and exhaustion because of all the weight he had lost. But the worst part was, he was plagued by memories of __**her. **__Every night, whenever he could get an hour or two of sleep, images of a familiar pink haired girl flowed through his dreams. She'd smile a melting smile toward him. She'd tease him with her wit and charm. But the pleasant dreams either awoke him in a passionate sweat, or turned into a horrific nightmare. Her beautiful face would puff up and turn purple. The lustrous pink haired that had framed her face just moments ago would suddenly be drenched in dark, thick blood. The light in her emerald eyes would dim and her smile would suddenly become a look of terror. These nightmares convinced the Uchiha even more that her death was his fault._

_Sasuke tiredly flipped onto his stomach and stared mindlessly at the ceiling. As his sight slowly unfocused, he could picture an image of Sakura's smiling face staring back at him. The exhausted male's eyes narrowed. As he closed his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep, he swore to never again think of Sakura Haruno._

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

_1 year later_

-

-

"Hey! Hinata wait up!"

-

Nimbly, a blossoming pink haired woman chased after her best friend. The two of them were almost complete opposites. The quieter woman named Hinata had dark blue hair and large, pearly white eyes. The more rambunctious lady, on the other hand, had fluffy cotton-candy colored hair and piercing green eyes.

-

"Sakura, how have you been? Does this job suit you well?"

-

The said girl smiled brightly at her friend, though the happiness did not reach her eyes. Sakura's used-to-be vivid, emotion-filled irises haven't shown one spark of light since the day she 'died'.

-

"It's wonderful. I can't thank you enough for this chance. To tell the truth, I never would have thought that I'd become a babysitter for my best friend's nieces and nephews, let alone her kids."

Hinata blushed furiously. "It was nothing."

"And thank you for not telling Naruto. It must be hard to keep secrets from your husband _Mrs. Uzumaki._"

-

True enough, Hinata and Naruto finally married a while after Sakura's accident. The lovely couple was soon blessed with twins, two lively, smiling boys.

-

"Think nothing of it Sakura. You know I'd do nearly anything for my best friend."

"…thanks."

-

Solemnly, the women turned toward the Uzumaki's summer home. Set apart from the chaos of the city, this place was perfect for family vacations.

-

"…I wish you weren't so alone."

"…?"

-

Sakura looked skeptically at her friend, waiting for her to continue.

-

"Sometimes, it's very hard to see you so unhappy. I wish so badly that I could do something for you."

"You've given me everything I need. I'm perfectly fine."

-

Hinata faced Sakura and looked straight into her eyes. The harsh blow she was about to make would definitely hurt her friend.

-

"I still haven't been able to give you Sasuke."

-

The pink haired woman froze at the sound of that name. His name. The name of the man she had cherished in her heart for over a year. The name of the man whom she would forever love and yet forever yearn for.

-

"Sakura?"

"I feel…tired. Maybe we should go back inside."

-

Hinata let the subject pass for now. She didn't want to upset Sakura too much, not after she had seen the poor girl's behavior for the first few weeks after that traumatic disaster. But as soon as the two women entered the luxurious home, she stubbornly continued their conversation.

-

"Sakura, if you had a choice would you ever want to see Sasuke again?"

"…you know perfectly well that I can't endanger him to those—those—haughty, obnoxious sluts!"

"The question was, would you **want** to see him?"

"Hinata…please, stop this, I can't—"

"I will only stop after you have given me a complete and satisfying answer."

-

As the defeated woman looked up into her friend's usually serene face, she saw that shared stubbornness they both had. Laughing grimly, she looked up into Hinata's face.

-

"Yes. Yes, I'd like to see him. I'd jump over the moon just to get a glimpse of his face, a glance of his soft smile. He means more to me than you can possibly imagine."

"…why didn't you try to contact him?"

-

Melancholy, Haruno stared down at her hands and replied.

-

"He doesn't give a damn about me anymore. It was a one-sided love. Even if he had had any emotional connections between me, it's probably disappeared by now. He has hundreds of women at his disposal that will willingly jump into his bed. We rarely even kissed. I was just some low class bumpkin that spontaneously walked into his life and just as suddenly walked out. It doesn't matter anymore."

"You are nowhere near a bumpkin, let alone low class."

"…?"

"Sakura, whether you believe me or not, you are a one of a kind. I could search the world for a hundred years and still not be able to find a person as unique as you."

-

Sakura sighed and slowly walked toward her room. "Let's just drop this. There's no way I'd be able to survive your attempts to convince me that I'm special, let alone a discussion about him."

The two women bid each other a good night and went to their separate rooms.

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

"…Naruto-kun?"

"_Hm? What's up sweetie?"_

"N-naruto! Don't—Stop it, y-you're making me blush."

"_Why? I love seeing your pretty face turn red."_

-

Hinata's face color became even more vibrant. She twisted the cord of her private phone around her dainty fingers.

-

"You can't even see me right now."

"_hm…?"_

"Naruto-kun, have you ever played matchmaker?"

"_No…but I think I'd like to try. Are we going to…?"_

"Yes. Sakura's a wreck. I can't bear seeing her so unhappy."

"_Yeah, same thing with Sasuke. I saw him just a few days ago and he looks like shit. He's become a completely different person."_

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"_Can't come any sooner?"_

"Bye Naruto-kun. I love you."

"_Same here Hinata."_

_-_

_click_

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait. but I finally got a buttload of crap of my ass and besides, it's almost spring break.

I hate science fairs. They drive me crazy.

Thank you for reading!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

(P.S. this chapter doesn't have a lot of action. Sorry about that. But the next chapters will.)


	14. Chapter 14

HELLO EVERYBODY!

SPRING BREAK IS HERE AND IT IS TOTALLY AWESOME!

Beside the fact that my mom is making me, my sister, and my brother play piano 3 hours a day each to get ready for a competition in April.

Anyway…

READ AND REVIEW!

-

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

-

_Knock. Knock._

_-_

"Sasuke! Open the damn door!"

-

The Uchiha rolled around under his silky midnight covers. The young man had made dramatic changes since a certain girl's death. Instead of ditching his college classes like he used to, the Uchiha escalated up the scale and, when he graduated, was considered one, if not the top, student in the whole campus. Miraculously, the boy had found a well paying job in a business firm that published the latest gossip, magazines, what's in and what's out, and a whole bunch of other fancy crap. Part of the firm also controlled a few dozen models that posed for the covers of famous and best selling magazines and what-nots. The boss had liked the isolated Uchiha and had promoted him to be the head manager in nearly all of the departments. He and his assistants had also tried to convince Sasuke to do some part time modeling, but he had bluntly refused.

The raven-haired boy had not only changed in behavior, he had also developed in the looks apartment. In college, Sasuke had been a girl magnet, a trophy to be shown off if caught. But that was basically all he was, a super hot and sexy guy to place up upon a wall to boast about. But now, the notorious male was also wealthy, had a bursting business, and, if possible, looked even more gorgeous. He was invited to an infinite number of parties, where the hosts pestered and pushed him to become one of their business partners, and was lured twice as many times into beds, many of which belonged to the hostesses'. He never bothered with many of the people though. A Uchiha was a Uchiha, and Sasuke was one of the coldest and most isolated Uchiha's you could find.

The Uchiha worked 10 hours a day, 7 days a week, with two days off every month at the manager's insistence. Sasuke was the one who had wanted to consume himself in his piling work. Most of the time, the exhausted Uchiha only got 6 hours of sleep at night, 6 ½ if he was lucky. 

Today was one of the days the handsome male had off. Sasuke usually spent half of his morning and afternoon sleeping in his king sized bed. His brother and the servants usually left him to wallow in his dreams, but presently, Itachi was hammering his fist against the bedroom door.

-

"Open up! Your friend Naruto is bugging me on the phone and now he wants to come over here and talk. Get your ass out of that room and shut his mouth."

-

Nowadays, Naruto came over to Sasuke's place every other weekend. The raven haired man had supposed it was out of pity, but Naruto claimed that he felt they needed to spend some man time together. After all, the idiotic blonde had married Hinata and received twin boys.

-

"…Fine, just quit banging against the door."

-

Sasuke reluctantly pulled off his bed sheets and crawled out of be. Tiredly, he trudged into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on a decent set of clothes, and walked downstairs.

Naruto, the impatient blonde that he was, had apparently been too excited to wait for the Uchiha to pick up the phone and had instead, rushed to see the raven-haired man in person. He was currently pacing in the living room with an idiotic smile on his face.

-

"Teme, guess what I heard from your boss today."

"…what?"

"What! You could at least be more excited that you are going to get to meet the most FAMOUS BUSINESS MAN IN THE WORLD, SAMUEL F. RICHMOND, WHO'S CONSIDERING OFFERING YOU A BUSINESS DEAL THAT WILL MAKE YOU FILTHY RICH!"

"…oh."

"…Did I mention he is the most famous and richest man in the world?"

"Yeah."

"WELL, WHY AREN'T YOU EXCITED!"

-

The Uchiha stared at his blond friend for a long moment. Then, he sighed and turned away, grabbing bottle of scotch and filling it in a glass. 

-

"Cause, I've already done this a million times."

"Teme, you really are something."

"Whatever. What day do I meet him, where do I meet him, what time, is it formal or not, is my boss going to be there, is it public or private, and why are you staring at me with that idiotic look on your face?"

"You see him two days from now, at his 3 day long party on his private estate, formal, you're boss is coming with you, both of you will ride in a jet, private to the people that Mr. Richmond invites, and because you are making my head spin like a tornado with all these questions your firing at me. Geez, no wonder they guys you work with run around in circles whenever they see you."

"Hmf. Anything else dobe?"

"Hinata and the boys say hi."

"Tell them that Uncle Sasuke needs to visit soon. Take care of Hinata. See you later Naruto."

"Bye teme."

-

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

-

"Aunty Sakura, Aunty Sakura!"

-

The said woman turned around and was nearly knocked over by the impact of two, energetic, 5 year old boys. She had had the privilege to take care of them since birth, watch them grow, teach them new things, and experience joy. Their parents, Naruto and Hinata, worked long hours during the weekday, thus they came home extremely late. Haruno nearly shouted with happiness when her best friend had shyly asked if she wanted to be their nanny.

-

"Mommy wants to talk to you!"

"Yeah, she says it's really im-por-tant."

"Alright boys, don't get yourselves dirty while I'm gone, okay?"

in unison: "Yes Aunty Sakura."

"'Kay, see ya."

-

As the boys ran off, Sakura straightened, entered the house, and walked toward the living room. Hinata was waiting quietly in a beige couch.

As Sakura sat down on the opposite side, Hinata looked up with a small smile on her face.

-

"Sakura, I have the greatest news ever. Do you remember all those clothing designs you drew for fun?"

"…yeah."

"Well, they somehow got mixed up in my paperwork and my boss ended up seeing them after they fell out of my briefcase."

"Yeah, what did she say?"

"Well, she really likes them and wants to see you and ask if you'd like to sell some of your designs to her."

"…you're friggin joking."

"Sakura, we have to meet her in two days at some party that her cousin is throwing. You are coming—aren't you?"

"No, I'd rather live like a poor old granny rather than take a once in a lifetime chance and possibly earn tons of cash and get an extremely awesome job—though I do love babysitting the boys."

"What!"

"Kidding. You'd have to break my arms and legs to stop me from coming to that party."

"So…you're coming?"

"Hell yeah."

-

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

-

"Hey, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha! Over here!"

-

Sasuke cursed under his breath, then pulled on a blank expression and walked toward Mr. Richmond.

The old fart wasn't a bad guy, but after a while he could be a real pain in the ass. The Uchiha had barely been at this party for an hour and he already wanted to fly back home and crawl into his bed. Though the party was set in a lovely estate, with acres upon acres of greenery around the mansion, they party itself was loud and annoying. The music was earsplitting, the food was foreign, nasty concoctions, and most of the people were obnoxious and/or drunk.

-

"So, what do you think of my offer? Not every part-time model gets paid $500 bucks each time he walks down the runway or poses for a picture."

-

Mr. Richmond liked the way the boy managed his business and recognized the potential profit if Sasuke were to pose for magazines and what-nots. Women of all ages would go berserk over the latest issue with pictures of a half naked Uchiha plastered on the front. The number of magazines that usually took a month to sell out would take only a little more than a week, less if Sasuke was photogenic. 

-

"Mr. Richmond, the deal was that if I did part time modeling for your magazine and modeling company, I'd get $500 each time I posed in front of a camera and my company will get 15 of your profit, right?"

"Yep."

"And I'm free to quit whenever I wish?"

"If you give a practical reason."

"And no nude pictures."

"Fine. What about underwear advertisements and such?"

"Underwear will be fine. No Speedos. And the rest of the time, I must be wearing at least pants."

"Alright. Deal or no deal."

"Give me the contract, I'll have my people look it over, and then I'll give it to you in by the end of this week."

"Hehehe. I like your style Uchiha. Alright, now that that's over, enjoy the party!"

"See you later Mr. Richmond."

-

The Uchiha turned and headed toward the bathroom.

-

-

_meanwhile_

-

-

"I just LOVE these designs! You have real talent Miss Haruno. All you have to do is decide whether or not you want to show it off."

"Ma'am, you're completely sure about this, right?"

"Oh yes! If you choose to continue this career then just see me. If you just want to do this part time, then we'll have to discuss arrangements. But for now, I'll pay you $100 for every design that we will use in this month's fashion show, and an additional $100 for every 2 dozen that sell in the shops. Here's the contract. You don't have to sign it right now, but I expect it to be done by the end of this week."

"Thank you ma'am."

"It's my pleasure."

-

The pink haired girl spun around and walked to her best friend. The two silently squealed in delight. 

-

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I got it! This is sooooo awesome!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Here, Hinata can you hold this. I need to go to the restroom real quick. I've need to go since we landed 2 hours ago."

-

Sakura leaped up the stairs and down a hallway. _YES! Score one for Haruno!_

_**You are going to be rich! Well not rich rich but you are gonna make some swwweeeeeeetttt money of you keep this up.**_

_Yeah. $100 friggin bucks for one design and if it sells well, then I'll be that happiest person alive!_

Sakura stepped up to the door. It was locked. The girl waited patiently in her happiness, still bewildered by the deal she had been able to get.

The door unlocked, but the person inside was taking a while to come out. Sakura frowned and knocked on the door.

-

"Hey, you done yet?"

-

No one answered but the woman could hear water trickling from the sink.

-

"Hey, I really need to go so could you please hurry up?"

-

Still no answer.

-

"Listen punk, I've been holding this for two hours and I—"

-

The door was pulled open. Sakura stared up at an unforgettable face and froze.

Sasuke was standing right in the doorway, looking handsomer than ever. He obviously was a wealthy business man now, from the looks of the expensive suit he was wearing. That silky raven hair of his had seemed to have become thicker, though his hairdo was still the same. He also seemed to have grown one or two inches, because when he opened his eyes, he was staring right above Sakura's head.

-

"Alright, I'm out. Jesus, impatient dumbass."

-

Sakura broke out of her trance. She couldn't let Sasuke spot her and realize she had been alive all this time. It's been more than 5 years since he's last seen her. But before the girl could move, Sasuke's deep onyx eyes connected with her iris green ones. 

Haruno paused for a just moment, but then dashed through the hallway and down the stairs. The Uchiha stared blankly at where her eyes had been, but then pursued. He ran down after her, searching for Sakura's unique pink hair. At once he spotted the girl rushing to the front door with a woman that looked a lot like—Hinata!

Sasuke sprinted after the escaping women. As he burst through the doors, the male spotted a black limousine racing down the driveway. He ran to the nearest vehicle and ordered the driver to follow.

Meanwhile, Sakura was frantically explaining to Hinata what happened and trying to make the chauffer go faster. 

-

"He saw me, he saw me, oh gawd—faster!"

"What do you mean? Who saw you?"

"**Dammit faster**! Sasuke, it was him, oh Jesus!"

"What! H-He's here?"

"Yeah yeah, he's right behind—**HIT THE FUCKIN GAS ALREADY**!" 

-

Sasuke was hot on Sakura's trail and gaining speed. He had been close enough to see and write down the license plate number. All he needed to do was keep following the automobile.

_What the hell is going on! Shit, that was SAKURA!_

_**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME? I know less than you do!**_

_And Hinata was there too? She's known that Sakura's been alive this whole time and never fuckin told me!_

_**Don't forget Naruto. I don't think he's that much of a dumbass to not notice that his wife was hiding her for 5 years. But…**_

_I am gonna kill Naruto for this. I'll—_

The driver abruptly hit the brakes. The limo in front had made a sudden U-turn and sped off in the other direction. Not only that, but it had somehow managed to direct Sasuke's driver toward a ditch.

-

"Kid, I can't get out. You owe me for this."

-

The onyx eyed man glared at the retreating limousine. _Sakura…_

-

"Kid, who's paying?"

-

"Put it on Mr. Richmond's bill."

-

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

-

Man, that took forever! 

Any way, I hope you guys all enjoyed it and I will update as soon as I can. What do you think Sasuke's going to do?

Thank you all for reading!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

P.S. just a little question, "what's the difference between a nerd and a geek?" I think geeks are smarter and more into math and science and that nerds and more like top students in every class. I was just thinking about it.

See you in the next chappie! 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey people!

Okay, I made up this song with a little help from my sister and brother and I'm sorry to all you Hannah Montana fans butI just had to post this...

_Dashing through the snow_

_Miley's getting laid_

_Jackson Stewart groans_

_"YIPPE YIPPEE KAI YAY!"_

_Hannah Montana__ sings_

_"Hump me with all your might_

_Give me a quick release_

_Cause my pants are getting too tight_

_OOHHH!"_

_Jingle bells_

_Miley smells_

_Hannah Montana__ is gay_

_Jackson Stewart wants a hand feel_

_And says Billy Ray does him okay_

_HEEEEYYY!_

_...and so on and so forth:)_

WAHAHAHAHA! lol.I love this song. And this song is also on my profile! 

Well, anyways,I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!

Read and Review!

And thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far. :)

-

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

-

"HINATA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

-

The women had arrived at the Hyuga's estate, exhausted and out of breath. The ride here had been nerve racking. Sasuke Uchiha sure knew how to chase after women. The chauffer that had driven their getaway car had been forced by Sakura to make a riskyU-turn on the highway.The Uchiha and his driver were left behind, their car stopping just inches away from a huge maple tree.

-

"Holy shit, holy shit. He knowsI'm **alive.**What to I do, what do I do? Uhhh...sometimesI wishI could just shoot those bitches in the head."

"They didn't even believe that you would stay away from Sasuke, remember?"

-

Haruno recalled the events all too well. After her disappearance, Jen, Margie, and Lannie had hired their all too willing playboys to search for any trace of Sakura. Though the pink haired girl was sure that her sisters were dumb enough to believe that she was dead, Jen had turned out to be smarter than she had thought. Luckily, no one had found her hideaway, but Sakura was forced to witness her stepsisters hang and drool all over Sasuke Uchiha afterwards. It was disgusting, moral less, and despicable. But it still hurt. _Cause Sasuke welcomed them with open arms..._

_-_

"Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"...I was just wondering...would you like to see Sasuke again?"

"...why?"

"Well...didn't you love him?"

"...yes...so?"

"D-don't you want to see the person you care about most?"

(sigh) "...Hinata...it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"..."

"I can't stand seeing you stare at pictures of him, and gaze at his face every time you spot him in a crowd of first class man whores. Don't thinkI haven't seen you do it before. ThoughI may be shy and quiet, I have a good perspective. And I know where you go on your days off of work."

"...Hinata, first of all, why the hell are you stalking me and secondly, he wouldn't want to see me, he doesn't—"

"I think you're wrong."

"...what?"

"...I think you've totally missed the mark."

"...what are you talking about?"

"..."

"...Hinata?"

"...I think Sasuke Uchiha is still in love with you."

"…"

"…"

-

_thump._

_-_

"Sakura!"

-

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

-

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Uchiha-sama, you needn't be so loud—"

"Get Naruto's ass over here right now!"

"Yes, yes of course—"

"And bring me a god damned glass of Scotch!"

-

The infuriated male raked a hand through his silky hair and stormed into his older brother's study.

-

"ITACHI!"

-

The said man looked up from the ancient novel he was reading.

"My, my, your temper is exploding today."

"Shut up!"

"Whoa. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I…saw…**her**."

"Who?"

"I saw **Sakura Haruno**. She was standing right in front of me, right in **front of my face.**"

"…and?"

"And then she fuckin flew into a car like I was some kind of ogre she couldn't stand the sight of!"

"And what did you do?"

"**I ran after the bitch!**"

"Bitch huh? Well...I'm guessing you didn't catch her?"

"Hell no! Her chauffer hit the brakes and made this U-turn that left my driver spinning into a ditch and almost hit a fuckin tree."

"...okay...was anybody else with her?"

-

The younger Uchiha ground his teeth and clenched his fists so tight, the whites showed.

-

"Yes_Mrs.__ Hinata Uzumaki _was being dragged behind that runaway."

"Are you sure that person was Sakura?"

"Hell a sure. She had cotton candy pink hair, just like last..."

"Yeah."

"..."

"...so, what are you going to do?"

"...I'm going to get the truth out of Naruto, even if I have to beat the crap out of him first."

"...I feel sorry for the dobe."

"...hn."

-

The younger of the two men spun around as he heard someone call from downstairs.

-

"Uchiha-sama! Uzumaki-sama is here to see you!"

"I'm going to kill that dobe..."

-

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

-

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

-

_CRASH!_

_-_

_BOOM!_

_-_

_FWACK!_

_-_

"SASUKE-TEME STOP HITTING ME!"

-

_BANG!_

_-_

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!"

"TELL YOU WHAT!"

"YOU AND YOUR WIFE KNEW THAT SAKURA WAS ALIVE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

-

_SMACK!_

_-_

"HOW'D YOU KNOW!"

"I SAW HER BLOODY FACE TODAY AT THE BUSINESS PARTY!"

-

_BOOM!_

_-_

"UCHIHA! STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!"

"GIVE ME A RESON WHY I SHOULDN'T!"

-

_FWACK!_

_-_

_CRASH!_

_-_

_SMACK!_

_-_

"Alright, alright! I'll explain! **Just ****put down the friggin couch.**"

**-**

The angry male hesitated, then dropped the piece of furniture to the floor. As the blonde sighed in relief, a mighty fist implanted itself into the side of his face. Naruto was sent flying to the other side of the room.

-

"TEME YOU—"

"Shut up and start explaining."

(sigh) "Fine. Sakura's been working for Hinata since...the boys were born."

"You fuckin knew about it that long and didn't—"

"—HOLD IT! Just sit okay! Anyways, I didn't know until a few months later. Hinata and I don't keep secrets from each other unless it's really important and frankly, Sakura's safety was one of Hinata-chan's priorities."

"..."

"So I found out some time later. Sakura didn't know thatI knew until a year afterwards. We've been keeping her in one of our houses since. She's a babysitter and a housekeeper and likes it that way. Today though, Hinata-chan said that her boss wanted to meet Sakura and talk about some designs that she made."

"..."

"...Teme? You alright?"

"That...stupid...little...bitch."

"...You better not be talking about my wife or I'll—"

"She completely fooled me into believing that she was dead. I was hit by **two fuckin cars **trying to get to her.And after her conniving scheme, I was the **complete laughingstock **at every business party, meeting, or anything."

"Teme, I don't think she meant to trick you, she--"

"Then you explain why the hell she ran away after an accident like that."

"...the machine at the hospital was retarded."

"...even if it was retarded, why would she run away from me afterwards?"

"...uhh...Sasuke…it really **was** retarded."

"…"

"…"

"…what?"

"…uhhhmm…a few weeks after her 'death', the hospital called to tell us the mechanism used to detect Sakura's heartbeat had been…uh…under repair and after a few tests, it…turned out to be deficient."

"…YOU SON OF A—"

"—HOLD IT! The person who had answered the call was Sakura! Hinata and I didn't know about this until the last couple of months. Sakura wanted to keep the secret quiet."

"…fine."

"…well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to see Haruno?"

"Why?"

"Well…I thought…that you, you know…loved her."

"…"

"…Sasuke?"

"Go home to your wife. I'll see you tomorrow after the meeting."

"But—"

"Dobe, unless you **want **me to break your ribs, get—"

"I'M GOING, I'M GOING! Yeesh…"

-

The blonde, energetic man left the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke stood in the same spot, staring out the window, with a deep wondering look in his eyes.

_Sakura…_

_-_

"Uchiha-sama! Phone call for you!"

"Eh? Oh, got it."

-

The raven haired man strolled toward a wooden desk and picked up the phone. 

-

"_Hey, Sasuke honey! I've been trying to call you __**forever. **__Are you ignoring me?"_

"I wasn't home today."

"_Aww…that's too bad. But I get to see you tomorrow officially, right?"_

"…right."

"_Daddy's soooo happy! Even though he owns nearly a quarter of this country and can give me almost __**anything, **__he's as ecstatic about this as me!"_

"…hn."

"_You're not going to run out on your deal, are you? Cause Daddy has a very high temper when it comes to me being rejected…"_

"I know."

"_Good! Then we're all set to make this public, right?"_

"…yeah."

"_YAAAAYYY! Tomorrow, I __**finally**__ get to tell the whole world that I, Aimee Chioki, am__** getting** **married to Sasuke Uchiha!**__"_

-

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

-

-

-

Yes! How was that!

When I was writing this chapter I got kinda stuck and couldn't think of what to do for a plot. But NOW I GOT IT!

Haha. Anyway, thnx for reading this chapter. I will update ASAP!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi!

So, spring break is almost over and I am pooped out and wish the break was longer. I am really sorry if it takes longer to update after school starts but...you know...I can't do anything about school. Uh...it is soooooo annoying!

Check out this video. Sorry, but I don't remember who had this on their profile but it was really funny! It is Naruto dancing

http/

**Girls  
are like  
apples on trees.  
The best ones are  
at the top of the tree.  
The boys don't want to reach  
for the good ones because they  
are afraid of falling and getting hurt.  
Instead, they just get the rotten apples  
from the ground that aren't as good,  
but easy. So the apples at the top think  
something is wrong with them, when in  
reality, they're amazing. They just  
have to wait for the right boy to  
come along, the one who's  
brave enough to  
climb all  
the way  
to the top  
of the tree**

**(found this on a reviewer's profile. Thought it was cool. I like it.)**

Well, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

READ AND REVIEW!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Uhh..._

_Ehh...it's so bright..._

_...Who's screaming?_

"SAKURA! SAKURA WAKE UP!"

"...huh?"

"Oh my gosh, Sakura you passed out! Are you okay?"

"…I passed out?"

"Yeah , right after I told you—"

"Uh-huh, yep I remember."

While Haruno was unconscious, Hinata had somehow been able to move her to a beige couch in the living room. Sakura sat up and rubbed her aching neck.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Perfectly fine."

"Good, because..."

"...what?"

"...while you were asleep...I called Naruto-kun...and after half an hour...well, you will have to come with me to the business firm tomorrow to settle some things with my boss. She's very impatient and we have little time anyway. There's some kind of large business meeting tomorrow and everyone in the head staff have be there."

"...okay. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, uh…nothing."

The pink haired girl turned away, missing the guilty look in Hinata's eyes. Slowly, she stood up and stretched from her unexpected cat nap.

"Hinata."

"Y-yes?!"

"What are you and I going to be doing tomorrow?"

"Well, first we'll be talking to my boss, then since I also have to attend the meeting, you will have to accompany me. Naruto-kun is going to be there too."

"Alright. So, what are they going to be talking about there?"

"Well…Promte&Lifere, the company I work for, is considering merging with another, larger and more profitable business firm. There's also…a new co-manager/soon-to-be manager that's supposed to introduce himself. He's worked his way up dramatically from a good looking nobody who was failing college, to valedictorian and one of the world's most notorious tycoons. Just a few days ago, he took an offer for a supposedly temporary modeling job from the richest man in the world, Mr. Samuel Richmond."

"You mean that fat, obnoxious faggot?"

"S-sakura!"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"…yes, that's him."

"And that soon-to-be new manager. What's he like?"

"Well…he comes from a powerful family…"

"…uh-huh."

"…he's considered a playboy…"

"…sleazebag…"

"…I think you like him…"

"...you mean you think I'm going to like him. Which I doubt **entirely**."

"…Oh! Hinata, shouldn't you be going to sleep? We have to wake up at like, 7:00, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, goodnight. And good luck tomorrow."

"…same to you."

Though confused by the last remark, Sakura shrugged off a strange suspicion crawling up her neck, and sauntered to her room. She gave a wide grin and wave to Hinata, receiving only a half smile back. _What' she so nervous about?_

_**Eh. She's probably worried about fainting in bed while fucking Naruto.**_

SMACK!

FWACK!

**POOM!!**

…_asshole._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SASU-KUN!!"

_I hate that…_

"Sasu-kun, Sasu-kun, SASU-KUN!!"

"…what?"

"Sasu-**kun**, I am soooo excited for today! Daddy will be **extremely** happy. And we get to tell everyone at the meeting, right?!"

"…hn."

"Sasu-kun, can you answer in anything else besides one worded sentences?"

"Yes."

"Then say one."

"One."

"SASU-KUN STOP TEASING ME!!"

The red headed young lady grabbed the Uchiha's arm and squealed. Sasuke hated that. He hated loud, preppy, haughty women that didn't know when to shut their mouths. But for some insane reason, Sasuke had agreed to marry a girl, just like the ones he hated. Though her father was also a rich and powerful man, that was the last reason Sasuke would ever have to marry this woman. What did he care? The old fart would die sooner or later anyway.

"Sasu-kun, I'm bored."

"Hn."

"Sasu-kun, are we there yet?"

"No."

"Sasu-kun, do I look okay?"

"Whatever."

"Hmf. Some fiancé you are."

The Uchiha didn't really give a damn about what that overly exposed excuse for a woman thought of him. His reasons for marrying her were 100 percent business related. And he was tired of her sneaking into the Uchiha mansion to get to his room, sprawling her body in front of him at parties, and trying to skinny dip in his swimming pool. Though that girl was as bothersome as hell, he couldn't make himself break off from her. With her fiery red hair, as close as anyone's hair could get to pink, and her shimmering green eyes, she reminded him of Sakura. Well, he now **knows **Sakura is alive. Why not get rid of Aimee? **Because Uchiha's are the most thickheaded people you could ever meet when it comes to love.**

"We're here."

The raven haired man opened a large, glass door. Inside was an enormously long desk, with over 20 seats on each side. Nearly all of them were filled by now. The only empty chairs were two up in the front, which Sasuke and Aimee hurried to.

(cough) "Well, now that everyone's here," an old man sitting in the head chair gives an annoyed glare toward the Uchiha, "We may start with this meeting. Now, as most of you should know, Mr. Uchiha right here has shown exemplary progress as co-manager and may soon become one of the leading heads. Mr. Richmond has given the pleasure of coming here and wishes to speak."

"Eh-hm," A fat, balding man stands up from somewhere in the middle, "As you all know, I have considered giving 15 percent of my profit to this corporation under a few conditions. As many of the men and women here know, Mr. Uchiha is a good looking man who can lure millions of women to his bed. Now, what if he started modeling for our magazines, our pictures, our profit makers? Our revenue would skyrocket into the air. Now, I've made my intentions clear to this young man in a contract signed and viewed by him and his lawyers. He will be a part-time model for my company, and you will be receiving 15 percent of its profits. Mr. Uchiha also gets a few extra things but we can skip that itsy bit."

"Now that we're finished with that little issue, let's move on to this week's stock problems…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Yawn._

_Damn, this stuff is boring…_

_**Durr. You thought it would actually be fun hanging out with a bunch of ancient geezers.**_

_Why's it taking so long for them to start?_

_**Are you blind? We're missing two people. **_

_Oh. Right._

Tiredly, Sakura let out a huge yawn and just as two people entered through the glass doors. She immediately opened her eyes as the head man began the meeting.

"Well, now that everyone's here…"

Trying not to fall asleep, the green eyed woman scanned the room, searching for something interesting to keep her eyes on. She missed the edgy look on Hinata's face and the knowing smile on Naruto's lips.

"…now, for our final announcement. Mr. Chioki has given his approval to publicly announce his daughter's engagement. I will say this loud and clear, so as the staff in the back can hear. Exactly one month from now, **Sasuke Uchiha and Aimee Chioki will be married at the Uchiha Mansion.**"

Applause erupted from nearly everyone in the conference room as the said couple stood up. In fact, the only people that didn't smile politely and say their 'congrats' was a shocked pink haired female and a panicky white eyed woman.

"He's…getting…WHAT?!"

"Shh! Sakura not so loud! Yes, Sasuke is getting married to that woman over there."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKIN JOKING!"

"Sakura, please. Don't hiss either. And no, I'm not joking."

"You knew about this?!"

"Y-yes. I-I thought that you'd want to see it for y-yourself."

"**Hinata**…"

"—everyone we were all invited to go to the Uchiha mansion for a few drinks to celebrate Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Soon-to-be Uchiha! Pack up all your paperwork and let's head out!"

"Uhh…I think I'm gonna hurl…"

"Sasu-kun! Isn't this wonderful!"

"…hn."

"You're no fun. Oh Sasuke look! It's Cassy and Dana! I need to go catch up on all the gossip. You wouldn't believe how many people wear pink with red. It's completely disgusting. Anyways, see ya sugar!"

The raven haired tensed as his _fiancé _skipped off toward her posy. He hated every damned nickname the red head gave him.

"Hey teme, I want to introduce you to a few new friends. One of them is just starting a part-time career as a designer."

"Fine."

"…eh, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You better finish that drink first."

"What for?"

"Uh…for other people's safety."

Before the Uchiha could question Naruto any further, the blonde dragged him to a group of five men and women.

"Hey guys! I think most of you have met Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, everyone else. Okay let's move on—"

Naruto pulled Sasuke along like that for 15 minutes. _What the hell is that idiot up to? _Sasuke had to admit, Naruto could really be a retard sometimes, but he wasn't **that **idiotic.

"—Okay last group. You know my wife, Hinata, her boss, Mrs. Weed, and this is the new designer I was talking about…"

The group of women turned toward the men. Sasuke grunted twice in acknowledgement to the first two introductions, turned his head to the third woman, staggered back three feet, and snarled. It was a good thing Naruto had warned him to finish his drink. If Sasuke still had it, he was sure he would have either 1. broken it in his own hands 2. thrown what was left of it at the woman or 3. Dumped the drink over his own head to make sure he was still sane.

The third woman must have guessed what the Uchiha was thinking, because as soon as she recognized the face staring back at her, and heard the snarl that came from its beautiful lips, she made a mad dash in the opposite direction, pausing only to mumble an incoherent excuse.

"Sakura wait—!"

"Oh my, what—"

"Sasuke what are you—SASUKE, WAIT A SEC—"

The onyx eyed male had set off to pursue its prey. Though many people were crowding his home, one look at the man's face sent shivers crawling down their spines. It was almost as if a dark aura was swirling and growing around him.

"—OND. DAMMIT, WHO KNOWS WHAT TEME WILL DO?!"

"Naruto-kun, calm down—"

"Calm down?! **Sasuke just might kill her! **Shit, he's that angry."

"Naruto…"

"…yes."

"Sakura can handle him."

"…I know she can handle a calm, conceited Uchiha bastard! But teme's furious right now."

"She can handle it."

"Naruto-kun, trust me."

"…okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uhhh…

I wanted to write one more section for this chapter but…I didn't get to it. (hisses at computer out of annoyance)

Whatever. I will write it in the next chapter. Besides, it would have ended in a cliffie and some of you guys really hate cliffies. :)

Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!

THANK YOU FOR READING!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 17

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Hello again!_**

**_Here's chapter 17 and I think a lot of you have been waiting for this. At least, that's what is sounded like from the reviews._**

**_Read and enjoy!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A whirl of pink hair flew out of the Uchiha Mansion's front doors. Behind the fleeing figure, came a raven haired man, his face darkened with anger.

Today the mansion was full of worker's from the younger Uchiha's corporation. They had arrived in hordes after the announcement of Sasuke Uchiha and Aimee Chioki's marriage. Many had welcomed the announcement, except for a young pearl eyed mother, a blonde father, and the fleeing green eyed woman.

Haruno flew through the crowds of people blocking her way to the front gates. The iron lock was just a few yards away, so close to her reach. But a strong, masculine hand grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her away from her only escape.

"L-let go of me!"

"No."

"S-Stop, that hurts—!"

The raven haired man dragged Sakura toward his mansion, ignoring the futile struggles from the captive. Though the girl was putting up a good fight, no one they passed noticed the couple. Sasuke pulled her into the mansion, up familiar stairs, down the hallway, and into his room.

"W-Why are you taking me—"

The Uchiha threw the pink haired woman onto the large, satin bed. Haruno jumped up and scrambled to get off the silky sheets, but the Uchiha grabbed her arms and pinned her down.

"G-get off of me you—"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"None of your busi—"

"**What** **are you doing here**?"

"THIS doesn't FUCKIN concern you—"

"Like hell it doesn't, you show up out of nowhere after 5 years and end up working in the same firm as me--"

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE?!"

"...Don't raise your voice at me _**Miss Haruno**_..."

(silence) "..."

"...Well?"

"...I wanted that job so I took it. We're going to be working in the same building, but that doesn't mean we have to talk to each other."

"No we don't."

"So can you take your **damn hands off of me now?!**"

"No."

"God dammit, what the hell do you want?!"

"I want to know why you ran away."

"I didn't—"

"Yes you did. Now answer."

"I don't have to ans—"

"Yes you do unless you want to stay here for the night."

"...you suck."

"Of course I do. Hurry up and answer the question."

"…Does it matter?"

The Uchiha stared at the girl, hard. He didn't know what he thought about her actions from 5 years ago. He didn't know what he felt for her then and what he felt for her now. Does it matter? Her answer, does he really care what she says?

"…yes. It does."

Sakura turned her head to the side, enough so that locks of silky pink hair covered her face.

"…It was for your own good."

"…What?"

"…I had no reason to come back."

"…What do you mean you had no reason? You get the shit beat out of you, everyone thinks your dead, and then you decide that you didn't **feel **like coming back?"

"…I…I…"

"**God dammit answer me!**"

"…There was nothing for me here…I had no place…my family sure as hell didn't want me…and…"

"And what?"

"…nothing."

Sasuke's grip on Sakura's arms tightened as his face blackened with an indescribable dark aura.

"…**Don't 'nothing' me. God dammit why can't I get a straight answer from you?!**"

"Shut up Uchiha, my life is none of your concern anymore!"

"Says who?!"

"I do you jackass! The only people you **should **be concerned about are your brother, your family, and that GOD DAMNED FAGGOT YOU DECIDED TO MARRY!"

"I KNOW SHE'S A FAGGOT ALRIGHT!"

"WELL THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MARRYING HER?!"

"WHY SHOULD I TELL A FUCKIN COWARD?!"

"COWARD?! YOU'RE THE COWARD! YOU CAN'T SEEM TO FACE THE FACT THAT YOU APPARENTLY CAN'T LET GO OF ME!!"

"…**You haughty **_**bitch. **_**I let go of you a **_**fuckin long **_**time ago.**"

"YOU—"

"**Why would I **_**care **_**about a stupid…ignorant…spineless…**_**whore **_**like you.**"

To Sasuke's sudden surprise, Sakura jerked her head around to face the Uchiha. Hot tears were glistening in her eyes, though she tried to put on a strong appearance.

"I…am not…a whore…YOU BASTARD!"

The hysterical woman thrashed in the bed, tousling the blue silk sheets around her. She closed her eyes to avoid the flood of teardrops mounding in behind her eyelids.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU-YOU B-BASTARD!"

Her chin started to quiver as she silently sobbed in between her outbursts.

"That woman I met the first night I came here, she **knew **you could be a cold hearted bastard…I should have **stayed away from you!**"

The fresh tears Sakura had been trying to hold back came flooding over her flustered cheeks.

"**You heartless **_**bastard! **_I can't believe… I…I actually…"

The hysteria that the girl had been pouring out began to subside as hiccups and sobs overwhelmed her.

"…You what?"

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the Uchiha in remorse. The woman sobbed harder and a fresh bank of water drops flooded over her lashes.

"As stupid as this may sound…and even though it doesn't even matter anymore since you're getting married…I loved you when I stayed at this house…I loved you when you comforted me…and damn it all to hell, after **five fuckin long years, **when I thought that I forgot everything about you…I saw your face…and…"

"And what?"

"…**and** **I'm still in love with you, you bastard!**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jesus, where the hell are Sasuke and Sakura?!"

"Somewhere."

"I know that! But **where **are they?!"

"I called our house but Sakura's not there. Only the boys, Neji, and Tenten."

"Doesn't she have a cell phone?!"

"No. Sakura thinks they're bothersome."

"…dammit, what did Sasuke do to her…?"

"I'm sure they're fine. Naruto-kun, let's go home."

"Nah. Can't yet. We're still responsible for the guests, since we're the reason why the host is missing. And _**Aimee **_is starting to realize that her fiancé is nowhere to be found."

"Oh, what are we going to do?"

"Distract her."

"How?"

"Watch."

The mischievous blonde pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Britney Spears's voice broke out on the other side of the room, and stopped when Miss Soon-To-Be Uchiha opened her pink Razor.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Hello Miss Soon-To-Be Uchiha, my name is Sesko Osami and I'm here to inform you that you have been invited to have an interview with the publisher of _Vogue _magazine. We want to know what it's like to be Sasuke Uchiha's fiancé."

"Oh! How wonderful! Do I need to bring—"

"We do not want Mr. Uchiha for this interview though. It's just you and up to two friends you can bring along."

"Okay! When is this?"

"It starts in an hour, but you better leave now. The address is 67846 Rioki Ama Drive."

"I'll be there!"

Naruto closed his phone with a snap, watching an excited group of girls squeal and run to the front door. His wife stared at him is awe and amusement.

"Naruto-kun, is there **really **a 67846 Rioki Ama Drive?"

"Yes. 600 miles south west of here."

"Naruto-kun!"

"What? She won't catch on for a while. I'm sure of it."

"Neji-san would have choked on his tongue if he knew you came up with that idea by yourself."

"Your cousin doesn't give me enough credit. Your dad blessed our marriage before Neji-teme did."

"…Naruto…"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry. Let's go."

"'kay"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stared in shock at the sobbing pink haired girl lying under him. _She…she what?_

_**Asshole, she just said she loves you.**_

_Shut the fuck up. I heard._

_**Christ you are the worst, man. You made another girl cry.**_

_Would you shut up?_

_**Well, what are you going to do?**_

…_What do you mean?_

_**She just told you she loves you. Idiot.**_

The Uchiha scanned Sakura, looking for any sign of deceit. He loosened his grip on her arms after realizing that the only emotion she had right now was sorrow. And maybe some pain, from the looks of the red hand marks on her arms.

"…Sakura."

(sobs, hiccups) "…"

"…Sakura, look at me."

The woman opened her eyes and gazed at the beautiful face staring back at her. She cringed as she realized that even though she had poured her heart out on that last sentence, it didn't mean he felt anything close to as strong as she did.

"…Sakura, why'd you run away?"

"…My steps…you saw what they did…I only let them do that cause if it hadn't been me…it would have been you."

"…what do you mean?"

"…I'm like a handicap compared to you. They thought I wasn't good enough and wanted you. If I didn't let them pummel me, they would have done it to you."

"…So you're sisters hired men to hurt you."

It wasn't a question; he knew what must have happened. And he felt guilty for it. It showed through his eyes.

"…It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I should have known that something like that might happen. I—"

"It doesn't matter right? You're getting married in a month."

"…from today's announcements…yes."

"…yeah."

The two were silent. _Damn…even after all that…I'm still going to lose him to that bitch. _A silent tear slid down Sakura's face as she realized that Sasuke probably loved that woman even more than he had ever loved her before. It hurt. More droplets, larger than the first, began sliding down the girl's face.

He would have never expected this kind of reaction to a single girl's tears. Many women had sobbed and cried, and screamed at him before. But he never really gave a damn about their feelings. Now though, when Sakura cried, he felt like the worse kind of person you could ever know. The Uchiha leaned down and licked a tear off the corner of her eye.

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke continued to slide his tongue over the salty droplets. When the raven haired male moved his lips to her mouth, she gave no struggle and let him kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss away the pain, the anger. Get rid of all the sadness that had unconsciously built up in them over those 5 long years.

"…I'm sorry."

"…For what?"

"For running away."

"…Don't be. You didn't have a choice."

"But—"

A pair of soft lips covered Sakura's own mouth. In 3 seconds, she forgot what she was about to say. In 6 seconds, she was passionately responding to his insistent kisses. In 10, she forgot everything except for the kisses, the pleasure, and the man who was giving it all to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_I'm pretty sure this one wasn't a cliffie._

_So…what day a think? I'm pretty sure we're rounding up to the end of this fanfic. But not yet!_

_Thank you all for reading!_

_REVIEW!):P_


	18. Chapter 18

Hey,

Hey,

So…new chapter and…yeah. Sorry. Not very talkative this week. STAR testing is coming up and I am cramming.

But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

READ AND REVIEW!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Warm…so warm…_

Sakura woke up alone in a silk blue bed, with a warm fluttery feeling lighting up her mood. Last night, Sasuke had…how would you say…kept her company. _**Very**_close company. The couple would have probably gone farther if Sakura wasn't the klutzy childish person she was. The cotton candy haired girl **fell asleep **before the intimacy got anywhere close to personal. She could have sworn the Uchiha had chuckled at her childish behavior, tucked her in, and held her until he too fell asleep.

The light hearted female stretched and looked around for any signs of the man she loved. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. But on the table was a note, telling her not to worry, he was having a brief business meeting, and that he'd be back soon. Scrawled at the bottom, he gave instructions as to what she should do after she woke up.

Haruno reluctantly sat up from her comfortable position, rummaged through the closet for clean clothes that Sasuke said were there, and went to take a hot shower. After brushing her hair, the girl strolled to the door, and paused. Her heart hammered crazily in her chest as Sakura thought of how she was supposed to face the servants and Itachi-san.

_Okay…just open the door…open the door…_

Sakura took a deep breath and stepped out into the bright hallway. Head bowed, she shuffled her way down the corridors and stairs, to the dining room. Sora was, as usual, brewing a pot of coffee while Itachi sat in his usual seat, reading a newspaper. Awkwardly, the female paused at the entrance, not wanting to make her appearance but knowing she'd have to at some point.

"…good morning Sora-san, Itachi-san."

"Morning Sakura-sama."

"Hey."

The two men had looked up and greeted the girl as if 5 years of absence meant nothing to them. Sakura stood in the same position, still too ashamed and afraid to move an inch.

"…hey."

"Yes?"

"…you had sex with my brother, didn't you?"

(turns 30 shades of red) **"N-NOOO!!"**

The older Uchiha stared at her skeptically, shrugged, then turned back to his newspaper. Sakura was sure she had heard Sora choking on his own saliva in the background.

"…I'm sorry."

"…for what?"

"I…I'm sorry for everything. I didn't…I didn't mean…I—"

"Hey, don't worry about it. We know more than you think. Just relax and pretend everything's normal."

"But I—"

"Everything's perfectly fine."

"No it—"

"Sasuke-sama was right. She is _**very **_stubborn and persistent."

"Yeah. Just like that foolish little brother."

The stunned girl stared as the men conversationally bantered about random things. When Sora motioned for her to sit down, Sakura obeyed and gratefully accepted the cup of fresh coffee given to her. Quietly she sat in silence, halfheartedly listening to the conversation swirling around her.

_They…they're really forgiving. I've made a million mistakes since I've been here and they still accept me._

_**What? You wish they hadn't forgiven you and instead kicked you out the door like the worthless piece of shit you are? ...joking!**_

…_I'm just…really…happy._

Just as Sakura finished the last drop of her beverage, a certain raven haired man walked into the dining room. Unsure of their current relationship, the cotton candy haired girl silently stood up and bowed. Uncomfortable in the Uchiha's presence, Sakura moved toward the exit.

Sasuke, having noticed her awkwardness, grabbed Sakura's arm gently and reeled her into a breathtaking kiss. After many minutes of lip-locking, Sasuke finally released his captive and stared at the other men. Sora was almost as red as the embarrassed Sakura, while Itachi gaped in surprise.

"What? I can't kiss my own girlfriend?"

silence.

"…Hey, Sakura."

"Y-yeah."

"I'm taking you somewhere today. Dress in something warm. Come back down in half an hour."

The strange couple parted ways as they left the still dining room. The observers stared, too shocked to speak.

"…Well hell."

"It's not proper for a butler to swear."

"…My apologies Itachi-sama."

"…Damn. Wonder what that bastards gonna do about Aimee bitch."

"She's only that way because her father spoils her rotten. The beaus that chase after the prissy girl are beaten to death by his men."

"The bastard's ancient. He's gonna croak soon anyway."

"But the problem is will it be soon enough?"

"…Damn."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dress in something warm…something warm…_

_**Well this is as warm as it'll get so get your ass moving! He'll get tired of waiting for you sooner or later.**_

Sakura raced down the carpet covered stairs, clad in a pair of jeans, a grey sweatshirt, and a large, black jacket. Nervous about today's schedule, the pink haired girl skidded to a stop at the front door and wrung her sweaty hands together. Slowly, she opened the door and gaped outside at a jet black Porsche. The owner was casually leaning against the driver's side, waiting for Sakura to appear.

Timidly, Haruno jumped down the front porch steps and through the driveway. The poor girl was too shy to even look at her driver and merely slid into the leather seat waiting in front of her. After an awkward moment, Sasuke got into the vehicle, turned the keys, and raced down the paved driveway. Boldly, the male took his passenger's trembling hands into his and squeezed. Sakura automatically stopped shaking and relaxed. Sasuke Uchiha's touch had a strong affect on her. It was only a few seconds later when the tired girl drifted into a light, dreamless doze.

Sakura awoke with a start as the vehicle skidded to a halt. _Wha…? Did I fall asleep?_

_**You CANNOT fall asleep every time that hunk touches you! How will you guys have children if you conk out five minutes after it starts getting HOT and SEXILISHESS?!**_

_Gawd…no wonder I'm so tired. You're constant yakking is cranking all the energy out of me. _

_**SAY WHAT?!**_

_Do you have any idea how annoying you are?_

_**YOU—**_

_I didn't think so._

"…You awake?"

"Yeah." (yawns)

"Good. I don't want you collapsing on top of a priceless piece of art and getting us mobbed out of the museum."

The girl sat up in her seat and peeked out of her passenger window. Sasuke had parked in front of a large, grey, five story building. Ten feet above the ground, hung a huge, yet elegant sign, each letter plastered in gold and brilliant gems.

"…We're at the museum?"

"This isn't just any kind of boring, pointless, I-wish-someone-would-kill-me-already kind of museum. Hinata told me you might like this place."

"…Oh."

"Come on. Let's go."

The couple stepped out of the car, and into the massive structure. The Uchiha had planned to walk his girlfriend around briskly, stopping only at the pieces pf art that she preferably liked, but apparently, Haruno had other plans. A raven haired man spent the next two hours chasing a lively, pink haired female that couldn't seem to stay in the same spot for one minute. By the time Sakura finally decided she had had enough of the giant oil paintings, marble statues, and queer 3D sculptures, her partner was soaked in perspiration, leaning against the nearest wall for support.

"Whoops. Sorry."

"It's…okay. Damn, you run fast."

"Actually…I was never really a runner. The last time I was on the track team, I only went to three practices and quit right after our second meet, which I didn't even go to."

"…Really?"

_What's he lookin at me like that for? _Sasuke was staring skeptically at the green eyed girl, as if he either didn't believe what she was saying or thought she was crazy for signing up for track.

"What?! I hate basketball too! Actually, I hate nearly every sport except for badminton and Ultimate Frisbee. Football's okay too sometimes. And soccer. What about **you **Uchiha?"

The smug look creeping up the male's face quickly evaporated and in its place was a dark frown.

"…I hate sports."

"…because?"

"…they're stupid."

_**Actually, he probably just hates talking to people about teamwork and how everyone should "work together to win." (snort) Super Emo Anti Social Freak…but he's still HOT!! (drool)**_

_Eww…that's disgusting._

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go. I'm taking you somewhere else. Where you can't keep me running around in circles trying to keep up with your odd pace."

"kay."

_**DAMMIT I'M TIRED OF GOING TO A BUNCH OF NERDY WUSSY PUSSY MUSEUMS! HURRY UP, TAKE US HOME AND INTO YOUR BED YOU SEXILISHES, GOD GIFTED, SON OF A HELLOV A GOOD FUCKER! DAMN, YOU MUST TASTE FFFFIIIINNNNEEEE!! I JUST WANNA—**_

FWACK!

CRACK!

BOOM!

…_Do I have to do this all the time to make you shut up?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, you can look now."

The excruciatingly long 45 minute drive had nearly driven Sakura crazy with anticipation. It didn't help that the man sitting besides her had asked her to close her eyes before the couple reached the place Sasuke wouldn't tell her about. When the green eyed girl was finally allowed to open her eyes, she had to blink furiously a few times to get used o the sudden beams of light.

Beyond the majestic cliff that they're vehicle was parked on was one of the most glorious sights Sakura had ever seen. The great Pacific Ocean lay out in front of her, reflecting beams of light from the bright sun. The shore was covered with tiny golden specks of sand, with the occasional shell or starfish here and there. To the left, lay a vast region of trees, growing gradually until they seemed to reach as high as the heavens. In the distance, Haruno could make out mounds of green hills, rolling upon one another to her right. Uchiha stepped out of the Porsche, with Sakura following.

"…wow. It's…wow."

"I thought you'd say something like that."

"How'd you find this? Does anyone else—"

"Only my brother and I know about this place. We have a private vacationing home somewhere near the beach. Father had given this to my mother as a wedding gift. She loved this place."

"…It's wonderful."

"…yes."

The lovers stared off into the distance, unconsciously holding each other's hand. The sun slowly set in the sky, but an array of brilliant colors shined all around the quiet couple. Sakura, the first one to break from the trance, glanced at the handsome male standing besides her.

Sasuke's face glowed with orange light from the sun and water. Noiselessly, his thick raven hair flew around his perfect face, contrasting the pale, ivory skin to his deep onyx eyes. Unable to break away, but still feeling self-conscious, Sakura dropped her gaze and stared at a stray flower lying limply on the earth.

_He's beautiful…almost like a god…_

_Why did he choose me? I don't deserve him…_

_His features are remarkable…unique…they alienate him among others…_

_I'm just a plain girl from the orphanage and I know it._

_Sasuke…_The pink haired girl looked up at her lover's sculptured face, wishing she had something to give to him. The Uchiha sensed the stare being sent to him, and gazed into the girl's sorrowful eyes. He steadily lowered his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, then her eyes, and lastly her lips. Sakura's eyes fluttered a bit, and closed.

_Sasuke…I love having you here with me…around me…next to me…_

…_but I'll never tell you that…not now…_

…_if…if you got tired of me one day…I'll understand._

…_I'm not going to get in your way when that happens…I'll be gone for good…I promise…_

_You're here with me now…and I love it…I love you…but…when you get tired of my company…of my presence…of me…and if it gets to the point where it hurts to see my face even at a distance…_

…_as long as you don't want me around…_

…_as long as you are pained whenever you see me…_

…_as long as you don't love me…_

…_I'll leave. And I won't come back._

Click.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello Mr. Chioki."

"What do you have for me?"

"Well, I just—you know it—"

"Shut the fuck up with your blabbering and tell me what you got."

The young man standing before his dominant boss quivered from the verbal swearing. Mr. Chioki was one man that nobody wanted to upset. Unless you were suicidal.

"I-I followed Uchiha today, as ordered."

"And?"

"Though this man is said to be your daughter's fiancé…he apparently has another lover around him."

"…WHAT?!"

The old man threw the closest of three wine bottles at his employee. Lucky for the man, Mr. Chioki was an old fart that had seriously bad aim. That's why he had so many body guards and spies to do his bidding.

"I'm serious! Sir, here are the pictures of the woman."

"Give me those!"

Furiously, Chioki snatched the photos from the young male and roughly flipped through each. He threw them to the floor and spit.

"That pink haired bitch isn't worth anything against my daughter. And that god damned Uchiha is as good as dead…if it weren't for the fact that I still need him to marry Aimee. Although…his older brother might also be a fair choice."

"Sir, the older Uchiha is rumored to be gay."

"Damned these kids. Not straight one among them."

"…What should I do about the woman?"

"Woman my ass. You might as well get rid of her."

"Sir, that would involve murder and the police. We want to keep you and your family's record clean."

"Shut up. I know that. I've got a better plan anyway."

A sinister grin broke across Chioki's wrinkled face. The young man shivered.

"Listen and listen good kid or I'll feed you to the other men that tried to steal my daughter away from me. They're getting pretty hungry down there in the cellar. Last meal they had was 5 days ago. Can't even let my bullies don there to beat them anymore. Too damn starving."

(gulp) "Y-yes…"

"Tonight, you are not going to take the pool shift. I want you to drive down Basai Road, and turn at the corner until you reach the public phone with the missing window. Don't forget my new toy that we acquired a few days ago. Call…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Click._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, listen. Your brother called and said Aimee was waiting for you at your house. You've got to drop Sakura off at my place. Besides, Hinata needs some help with the kids."

"Fine dobe."

"Bye."

The raven haired man snapped his cellular phone shut, wondering why Naruto had not yelled at the hated nickname Sasuke had given him. He stared quietly at the road, wondering why Aimee was at his home. Truthfully, the male would rather spend his night with the woman sitting next to him instead of the cat-like bitch he said he was going to marry.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Naruto just called. I've got to drop you off at their house, alright?"

"Oh, okay."

Sasuke turned the corner and skidded to a stop in front of his best friend's home. Strangely, neither Naruto nor Hinata opened the door.

Sakura paused, and then quickly stepped onto the driveway. Before she could move, Sasuke was out, in front of her, planting a good night kiss.

"…Mmn."

"…See you tomorrow."

"…Bye Uchiha."

The male smirked and tipped his lover's face up, so that she was staring at him.

"Good night Sakura."

Just as swiftly, Sasuke was back in his car and turning on the ignition. Before she knew it, Sakura could no longer see the vehicle speeding down the road. Regaining her senses, Haruno stepped up to her best friend's porch and knocked.

"Wha…Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Hinata stood in front of Sakura, a surprised look plastered on her face.

"I…I'm staying with you and Naruto tonight. You needed help with the boys."

"Oh, I appreciate that. But next time give me a call first so I can get ready."

"You…didn't Naruto call Sasuke to—"

"—what about Sasuke-teme?"

Naruto was also at the door, clad in a pair of boxers and a robe.

"You called Sasuke in the car. I was supposed to stay at your place tonight."

"I did?"

"Sakura, not one of us called Sasuke or you. What are you talking about?"

"I—you—never mind."

"Well come on! Get in. It's freezing out here today. This morning me coffee froze over just a few minutes after I left it on top…"

As the voices drifted away, Sakura worried. _Who was the phone call really from?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\**

Long time since I updated. Sorry. Tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the lost time.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19!

P.S. poor Sasuke and Sakura….it seems like there's always someone against them…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Click._

"…Itachi? Aimee?"

silence.

"Hey, you guys here?"

silence.

_What the hell…_the mansion was deathly silent. Not even the whispers of gossiping middle aged servants could be heard from the front door where Uchiha stood. It was all so strange…and Uchiha had a feeling something was wrong…

The raven haired man cautiously stepped forward, into the living room. The furniture was tidy. Not a speck of dust could be found on any of the glossy wooden tables scattered across the room. Slowly, Sasuke inched up the stairs and down the hallway, glimpsing for any signs of movement. As he approached his bedroom door, a sudden chill crawled up his spine. _There's somebody in here…  
_

Sasuke kicked the white door open and flung his right fist forward, just as a body of some sort launched itself toward the male. A large cracking sound could be heard as the attacker fell to the floor unconscious. The Uchiha prepared himself for an uneven fight. But not one soul appeared.

"…you impress well Sasuke Uchiha."

"…" no response.

"I don't like rude boys. Speak boy. Or you brother will go to hell."

The male's eyes narrowed as he spotted a body, tied up and sprawled on the floor next to the speaking man's feet. As Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the dark, he recognized the bloody, bruised body to be his brother's. For a moment, the boy was shocked.

"Surprise, surprise. Uchiha Itachi isn't as undefeatable as you thought he was."

"…what the hell did you do to him?"

"With a little help from a few of your recently deceased servants, I was able to grab the bastard right after he finished his shower. You really need to think about hiring more loyal workers. Most of those women and young men were either frightened to death or the most cowardly people I have ever met."

"What do you want?"

The speaker grinned as nearly a dozen men popped out of nowhere and surrounded the lone Uchiha. The air tensed as it became known that there would either be a killing or a compromise. Knowing the young man would rather fight to his deathbed, the speaker spoke quickly. His voice shook slightly, though the man tried to disguise himself as calm and patient.

"Now listen here young man, I don't want to kill you and your brother. I'd be murdering one of the best clans in this god forsaken country. I have received evidence from a reliable source that you seem to be having some sort of _affair _with an off-the-street-slutty-as-shit _bitch._"Mr. Chioki spit the last word out as if it were poison to his mouth. "We can do this the easy way or the hard was Sasuke. You can choose to marry my wonderful daughter, Aimee, join in with my business, become the heir to all my fortune, give me grandsons and granddaughters, and live a perfect life for the rest of your long years. If you choose to walk away from my generous offer, there willbe_ hell_ to pay."

"So if I choose to not marry your daughter…what kind of hell would you make?"

The old man smirked at the Uchiha's defiance. He was such an arrogant bastard. Mr. Chioki liked him.

"Well, of course I'd do my damned best to force you to marry her. But you Uchiha's have your ways and numerous amounts of powerful lawyers."

"Next you'll threaten to murder my bloodline."

"HA! You're family's bloodline is notorious! I'd be destroying my chances if I got rid of your clan. What a bunch of shit!" The man laughed hysterically.

"…you are a funny one Uchiha. I can't attack you politically. I know you can take the punches. I know your family can take the punches. There is no dirt, no secret in the Uchiha family that I can use against you. So what will I do? How can I possibly persuade you to marry my daughter?"

"…Well Uchiha, you have dug your own grave. If you choose not to be bounded to me little girl forever, I will attack your ice cold heart…"

"Haruno Sakura will be beaten, bruised, raped, and killed if you don't follow my orders. Got that punk?"

_All through the night there were loud roars and crashes bursting out of the Uchiha mansion. It seemed as if a madman had broken loose and was taking out all his rage, his anger, his frustration, on the people and things surrounding him. Before the dawning of a new sunny day, soft sobs could be heard emitting from the stone walls, if a person just listened close enough._

_A small brown haired girl skips by the mansion with her mother. She stops and listens to the sobbing echoing through the thick walls. Her mother turns and listens too._

"_Mama, do you hear that?"_

"_Yes sweetie."_

"_I know what that sound is!"_

"_Really?" Most if the time, this daughter of hers was an airhead and didn't pay much attention to the real world. Sometimes, her mother felt sorry for protecting her child so much from reality. But children should not have to experience the cold and harsh ways of life. "What _is_ that sound?"_

_The child smiled a huge grin that stretched infinitely across her dimpled face. _

"_Mama, that's the sound of a breaking heart."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Morning._

"Mmm…"

Slowly, Sakura stretched across her makeshift bed made up on one of Hinata's and Naruto's leather couches. Though physically, the girl felt rested and ready for another long day, there was a slight warning pecking at the back of her mind. Stubbornly, Sakura pushed the feeling away and quickly refreshed herself. In only 15 minutes, Sakura was up and ready, cooking breakfast for her best friends and their children.

Just as Sakura finished 5 large plates of pancakes, two midget-like figures flew across the kitchen floor and nearly collided with the cook. Squeals of delight filled Haruno's ears as the boys rejoiced over the hot warm pancakes that awaited them. Two larger, adult-like figures appeared at the doorway, watching the fascinating scene with amusement.

"Geez Sakura, you're cooking skills have gotten a lot better! Those pancakes smell _good._ Hopefully, they won't break my jaw again."

"Ha! And I thought Ramen was your favorite food group."

"It still is," replied the blonde as he heavily sat himself down at the breakfast table. Hinata followed, and minded her boys of their manners as the two kids began chomping down on the flapjacks.

"Sakura, what do you have planned for today?"

The pink haired woman fiddled with her breakfast as she searched for a reasonable answer. "I think I'll go see Sasuke again."

"…So what's the deal? What are you guys gonna do about Aimee-bitch?"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry. Seriously though, that little slut has a powerful and almighty daddy that could possibly crush the Uchiha clan."

"…I never really thought about that."

_**Great. An old faggot and a Barbie doll. It seems like fate is destined that you die an old woman with 16 cats.**_

…_Not funny._

"Earth to Sakura? Are you on planet Mars or something?"

The woman was silent as she contemplated her choices on how to deal with the powerful, politically influential, ruthless, and cold hearted Chioki family. Only a few close to reasonable ideas popped into Sakura's mind. a) run away with Sasuke, get married somewhere in the Caribbean's, and start a family on a deserted island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle (Inner Sakura thought this was the best alternative) b) sneak into Aimee's room in the middle of the night, kill her, murder her father, bomb the house with stolen nuclear weapons, and try to cover it up with an aliens-attacked-the-town-and-have-now-disappeared-to-crush-the-Germans story (Inner Sakura liked this one too.) and c) Pray like crazy that the old fart dies and Aimee looses interest in Sasuke (hopefully, some model agency hunk that has a huge inheritance will take her away); if that doesn't happen, hopefully Sasuke will come up with a better plan. If there's no more choices and not even a strand of hope left in Sakura's mind, she'll swallow her pride and hope the best for Sasuke…and the soon to be Aimee Uchiha.

_**WHAT?! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO GIVE HIM UP JUST LIKE THAT?!**_

_Do I have a choice?_

_**KILL THE BASTARD! KILL THE BITCH! KILL THEM AAAALLLLLLL!!**_

_You know that'll never work._

_**BUT…BUT…BUT YOU'RE GIVING HIM UP JUST LIKE THAT! Does he mean nothing to you?!**_

_...of course he's important._

…_**coward. You're letting go of the person you care about most.**_

…_he's not bound to me…I want what's best for him…_

_**Even if that means giving him up forever?**_

…_yes._

…_**you've fallen too damn hard.**_

"Sakura, if you want a ride to Sasuke-teme's place then hurry up and move it! Man, women are so strange…"

With a calm look plastered on her face, Haruno stood up from her seat and followed the blonde out the front door. _I swear, I will do whatever is best for Sasuke-kun…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sasuke-sama, the girl has pulled up into the driveway."

With a cool glance, the Uchiha nodded in the butler's direction.

"Bring her into the living room."

As the elderly man left, the raven haired male tossed down what was left of his drink and poured two more. Finally, he placed the fragile glass down and strode toward the living room. Though the alcohol had relaxed Sasuke's body a bit, what he was about to do next would surely not be cooled by a few shots of Scotch.

His girlfriend stood by the window, staring majestically at the cascading hills that lay just beyond the mansion's fence. Her face was serene and gentle; her eyes enchanting as they sparkled with the morning sun. Sasuke was too mesmerized to notice that Sakura had finally stirred from his presence. Her eyes lingered to her love, waiting for him to speak, wishing his face wasn't plastered with that unfamiliar defensive mask.

"…Sasuke?"

"hn."

"What do you want to do today?"

"…ah."

"…Sasuke-kun?"

The male flinched at the affectionate name Sakura had called him. Covering his emotions once more, Sasuke motioned for Sakura to follow him. The couple strolled out of the house; Haruno wondered where the silent male was taking her and was about to ask but held back her curiosity. Her stomach started to churn as the Uchiha led her past the mansion's fences and toward the top of a particularly grass covered hill.

Sasuke stopped at the top and waited for his lover. They stood side by side in silence staring off into the acres of unsettled land stretching toward the horizon. Stalling for time, the raven haired man closed his eyes and waited for something, anything, that could possibly ease the pain he was about to leash onto this innocent girl.

Unfortunately, there would be no miracle today and Sasuke knew it. He knew it as well as he knew that what he was about to do was ruthless and vile. He knew it as well as he knew that he was in love with her. And he knew it as well as he knew that when Sakura turned toward him like she was doing right now, with that shining smile of hers, he would never be able to see it again.

"Sasuke-kun, what did you want to talk about?"

The cold look in the man's eyes frightened Sakura for a moment. His attitude seemed different today; strange…cool…and ominous. Her worries were doubled when the Uchiha stepped back and faced her, with a look of hidden disgust plastered on his sculptured face.

"We can't keep doing this Haruno."

"…what?" _What is he talking about?_

"I have more important obligations to attend to. Babysitting a needy woman is not one of them."

_I…I don't understand…_

"Go home to Hinata and work there. My company has no use for you now. You are nothing but a burden Haruno."

"…why are you talking to me like this?"

Tears filled with hurt and anger quickly filled her deep green eyes. The man she loved most was telling her she was nothing but a pest, a burden. Sakura told herself to just leave it as it was, but her body was acting of its own accord.

"Did I do something wrong? Why do you suddenly hate me?"

The male snorted at her; his face was expressionless. "I've tried my best to tolerate you for Naruto's and Hinata's sake but I can't take it any longer. No matter how much I tell myself that you are just like any other woman, I can't hide the truth."

"…you are a fuck toy. That man that dealt with you from your childhood has taken away all of your humanity. You are like a lifeless broken doll, beyond repair and horrendous to look at. I tried to warm up to you for Naruto and Hinata's sake. They knew no decent man would want you for a wife."

"…go home and don't come back."

_The world is spinning…I don't know who I am anymore…_

"My apologies Haruno-san."

The Uchiha turned to leave but found himself caught in a lung crushing embrace. Damp tears began seeping through his thin cotton jacket. Sakura was crying.

"…you're leaving me?"

"Yes."

"…you are in deeply in love with Aimee-san?"

"…yes."

"…and there's nothing I can do to make you love me? Not even as a sister?"

"…hn."

"…tell me the truth."

Sasuke closed his eyes and fought the urge to grab the silently weeping girl and hold her in his arms. Though he wanted to embrace her fragile body, kiss her delicate lips, and love her freely, fate was against him. The Uchiha said only what he could.

"I could never think of you as my sister…my feelings for you haven't changed…and will never change."

Sakura could have sworn her heart had torn to pieces at that moment. It felt as if someone had staked her chest and was squeezing the beats out one at a time. The pain inside made her want to curl into a ball and scream; but she didn't let go of her love, thinking that if she loosened her grip, he would disappear forever.

With as much strength as he could muster, Sasuke pulled free of the girl's grasp and pushed himself away. Not bothering to look at her pained face, he slowly descended the hill, cursing every being on earth for his barbaric words. Uchiha Sasuke hated the world; but most of all, he hated himself.

The pink hared girl stood, numb, at the same exact spot _he _had left her in. Drop by drop, every emotion in her body left her soul. All that was left was an empty broken shell. Her heart had cracked into a million tiny pieces too small for anyone to heal. Her soul was gone, not being able to survive without emotions. The light that once shone in her eyes disappeared, replaced with a dull green blur.

Shortly after nightfall, the female descended the steep sloping of the hill. Pass the gates of the mansion, into the street, and finally, hours later, the broken doll collapsed behind a lone rose bush in the middle of a park. Tonight, she could cry. Tomorrow, she won't be able to feel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Srry in a hurry. Gotta go. Hope u liked!

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Hehe…

Please don't hate me!! my updating skills have just been stopped for a while because of end of the year finals. But summers here now so I should have more time update.

…and also…we had this summer reading list and as you guys all know I am a bad procrastinator so I procrastinated reading the books and I had to finish them before I left for china so I spent four hours of today finishing my last book…it was tiring…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_All alone…_

_Emptiness…_

…_A hole in the heart that will never heal…_

_No matter how much others try to patch it up…_

_**-hours before-**_

"_Sakura? Where have you been?!"_

"_Sakura, did something happen?"_

"_Sakura you don't look so well."_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sak…"_

—_**Don't say his name**_

_**Whatever you do, don't mention that name ever again.**_

_**I'll go crazy.**_

_**I can't live.**_

_**If I have to hear about him over and over again…**_

_A wedding is near. Beautiful white rose petals are scattered gracefully across the velvet red carpet. Everyone is inside, enjoying themselves, cheering on the groom. His bride has yet to come out. The ceremony starts…_

"_Will you take this man, to be you lovely wedded husband, for…"_

"…_I do."_

"_And will you take this woman to be your lovely wedded wife, for…"_

"…_I do."_

_Those fatal words. _

"…_now you may kiss the bride."_

_The audience cheers as the groom picks up his bride and kisses her soundly. _

"_Woah! Do I see some tonguing over there?!"_

_The only outsider in the church…the only one with a mask of sadness on her face…stares at the happy couple. No more tears can fall. It's too late._

_The outsider…the pink haired, green eyed outsider…the one who no longer has lights in her eyes…she falls._

…_plummets…_

…_and screams…_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**_

…a nightmare.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sakura, what do you want for breakfast?"

"It's alright Hinata, I'm not hungry!"

An over-bright smile crosses her porcelain face. A tricky one she is.

"Are you sure? There're plenty of pancakes to go around. Even Naruto-kun can't finish this batch."

"No really, I'm alright. Besides, I need to go out for a jog anyways."

Her mask is covered with fake joy. Artificial happiness. But the only things that could give away her true emotion were her eyes. Those incandescent green eyes. The ones that no longer shown anymore.

The Uzumaki family stares at the retreating back with sadness. Cinderella's prince never came. Or rather…she didn't catch his eye at the ball. No, another prettier, better, nicer princess was there to steal away the raven haired prince.

"…she's lost a lot of weight."

"Mommy, Auntie Sakura is scaring me."

"She smiles at us all the time, but the look in her eyes is dead."

"I know."

"Alright kids. Run along into the living room." The children scatter. "Hinata-chan…should we tell her about the wedding?"

"She knows it will be around this week or the next. He already told her."

"But does she know she has an invitation?"

"…no. I couldn't tell her. Remember the last time we mentioned his name?"

"Yes. She went berserk. Started scraping the skin off her arms and face with her own nails."

Naruto and Hinata stared down at their plates with grim remembrance. That was nearly a month ago. Now, if they even mentioned the wedding to her…who know s what sort of reaction she would have. His name was physically and mentally dangerous to poor Sakura…or rather, this new, weak Sakura.

"But if we don't tell her—"

"I know."

"And he will—"

"Very likely."

"…what do we do?"

"…I'm going to go talk to her."

_-15 minutes later-_

"…What do you think you're doing?!"

"…what are you talking about?"

"…Okay let me rephrase that—_what has gotten into you?_"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing my ass. Would you just get over that stupid crap already?! Why the hell are you leaving him to the sharks?!"

Sakura stare at the angry blonde that was glaring at her. Naruto had never spoken to her in that manner.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't. Are you trying to be courageous or something? If you are, then it sure as hell isn't working."

"…I know…but he loves her. And that's all that matters."

The girl smiles sadly. The male's face bursts red.

"WOULD YOU FUCKIN WAKE UP?! WHEN HAVE YOU BECOME THIS WEAK? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STRONG SAKURA THAT USED TO PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF ME WHENEVER I MADE SOME OFFENSIVE MARK ABOUT HER BOYFRIEND?!"

"…what boyfriend?"

The blonde man glare with a menace Haruno had never seen before. His light blue eyes shot electricity up her spine.

"…don't make me say his name."

"I—I don't know what you're talking about."

"…Sasuke Uchiha. SASUKE FUCKING UCHIHA!! DO YA HEAR THAT YET?! WAKE UP FROM THIS STUPID DREAM AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Sakura froze. That name—the one that brought memories flooding into her mind—blasted out and echoed in her head. Nobody had dared to even mention the last name of that all powerful male who owned a large part of Japan's most profitable company. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to block out the voice that kept on shouting his name in her head.

"YA HEARD ENOUGH YET?! CAN YA HEAR ME YELLING HIS NAME? DOES THAT HAVE ANY AFFECT ON YOU AT ALL?"

"…stop it…"

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the arm with powerful and unknown strength. He shook her dazed body as he spoke.

"WILL YOU PLEASE GET OVER THIS DEPRESSED MOOD AND GET YOUR ASS OVER TO THE MANSION AND KILL THAT FUCKIN BITCH WHO STOLE YOUR UCHIHA?!"

"I-I can't…"

"Says who?"

"…I…"

"Got nothing to say. What are you afraid of?"

"…I'm...what if I'm not good enough for him? Isn't Aimee better for…Sasuke?"

-snort- "When hell freezes over. Get over yourself. If you think that she's so much better that you, than fight for him anyways. It won't make a difference right? He'll still choose her over you…that is, IF she's so called prettier and nicer and more popular and—"

"You can shut the fuck up now."

"THERE'S MY GIRL!!"

"Ha…"

With a grim smile Naruto let go of his very good friend and walked her back to his house. As the pink haired girl stepped through the front door, she jumped back, startled. The blonde dobe—who had entered before her—was holding a large piece of paper in front of her nose. He had a determined look plastered on his face; Hinata was standing besides him with a similar piece of paper in her hands.

"Haruno Sakura, your invited to a wedding tomorrow from 10:00 to 6:00…"

"The reception will be held during that timeframe…"

"Everyone must be dressed formally…blah blah-blah blah-blah…"

"We sincerely hope you will be attending…"

"The wedding of Aimee Chioki…"

"…and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura, are you up for it?"

The pink haired women just stood there, motionless. Sweatdrops began forming in Naruto's forehead as he prepared himself for the onslaught of mad hysteria that was surely to be followed.

"Naruto…"

Sakura raised her hand. Naruto got ready to tackle the girl down.

"—Get that fuckin piece of paper out of my face. If I'm going to crash that fuckin wedding, I'll need an outfit, a wedding gift, and some illegal S.A.T weapons. You got any on ya? Or do I have to borrow Neji's baseball bat?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Despite the brave façade that Haruno had put up to lessen the worries of Hinata and Naruto, she was scared shitless. Actually, she had been so frightened that just half an hour ago, Sakura had tried backing out of the wedding, which led to an outbreak of swearing from the blonde dobe, and eventually Hinata ordered her two sons to spray her husband and best friend with hose water. The water had actually woken up Sakura from her long depression. The pink haired girl now realized that—given the chance to fight for him—whether the outcome is good or bad, she could cope with it better. After all, the Uchiha had already broken her heart. He couldn't do much else to it now.

The wedding will officially start in an hour. With some persuasion, Naruto forced one of the Uchihas' maids to give out where Aimee and Sasuke would be staying until the wedding. Sakura was to find Aimee first, then Mr. Chioki, and last Sasuke.

Sakura snuck up the stairs of the Uchiha mansion without catching anybody's attention. Quickly, she stripped off her D&G jacket and slipped off her purse, hid them behind one of the many trophy shelves, and tiptoed down the silent hallway. Aimee's room was the fourth one on the left, to the right of the giant Uchiha fan; Mr. Chioki's would be one door down on the opposite side. Nervously, she began creeping down the hallways.

Suddenly she stopped.

If her two ears served her right, Sakura could have sworn that the voice coming from the room to her right was Mr. Chioki's. And he was definitely in a very bad mood, from what she could tell. Hidden beneath that calm, scratchy voice was a lace of menace. _I'm sure glad he's not my father..._

"...so are you ready or not? You know the conditions for my daughter's wedding."

"...hn."

"Insolence gets me pissed off Uchiha. Are you or are you not going to marry my daughter?"

"...who gave you any idea that I wasn't?"

"Rumors. I've been hearing too many to keep me pleased. Doesn't that stupid pink haired bitch's life mean something to you?!"

_What the hell..._

"...need I remind you of our deal? If you don't marry my daughter, Uchiha, then you can say bye-bye to your poor little lover. Though she may have escaped real rape over a decade ago, that faggot will not be so lucky next time..."

"...aa."

Haruno backed away from the evil man's room. Sasuke could have been hers all along...if only he hadn't been so worried about her safety. _I guess his worry is my fault...I've been so weak for so long...stupid. I need to get over myself._

_**Ahh... now you can prove yourself, right?**_

_You bet...and this changes the plans a bit..._With a wild, yet devious smile on her porcelain face, Sakura pushed open a white door. A sign reading 'Bride's Room; A.C.' feel to the floor with a thud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**"…Mr. Chioki?"

"What do you want?"

"There's been a rumor that Sasuke's former lover is planning on crashing the wedding."

"So what? Just shoot her. Nobody will give a damn about that bitch."

"But sir, that would be murder under no legal punishment and—"

"Excuse me? Did you not hear what I said?"

"Sir—"

"Nobody—I repeat—nobody, will give a second thought about that worthless girl."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Music plays slowly as the white figure gradually glides down the endless red carpet. A figure dressed in black awaits her at the end of the aisle. Her father stands next to groom, waiting for his daughter to appear before the white-eyed priest. One of Neji-san's many careers included being the priest at local weddings.

A slow, sly smile creeps across the ancient man's face. Finally, his last goal will be fulfilled. His one and only daughter will be married forever and a day to the powerful Uchiha clan; his grandchildren, great grandchildren, great-great grandchildren and so on a so forth will forever hold power in his blood and flesh. Oh, sweet day, nothing could go wrong.

The white figure climbs up the thick red carpet and stops before her soon to be husband. The groom glances at his bride's veiled face; he makes no move to unveil the white figure.

The ceremony starts.

Naruto and Hinata sit, quietly and nervously. As the moments pass, and the priest goes on with the holy ceremony, sweatdrops begin to form on the blonde's forehead.

"Dammit, where is she?!"

"Shh. Keep your voice down."

"...any objections?"

Naruto made a move to stand up—his wife grabbed him by the arm and nodded toward the direction of the bride. The blonde looked for a moment; he suppressed a wicked grin. He sat back down and covered his face with his eyes; if any one were to look, they would have thought he was overcome with grief..

"...no objections, correct? None at all?"

"_Get the ceremony moving ya god damned priest!_"

Neji sent a nasty look toward the old man and sped up.

Strange enough, Hinata did not seem worried that Sakura was not showing up; she seemed scared about something else.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded..."

"I do." The white figure spoke...so softly that only the priest and the groom could hear. Nobody noticed the minuscule pause from the priest.

"And do you take this woman to be your..."

"...I do."

The groom's face was blank, with a slight miserable look in his onyx eyes as the crowd clapped politely. Leading his wife to the black limo waiting outside, he made no move to grasp Mr. Chioki's hands.

"Good job Uchiha. You made the right choice."

"Hn."

"Oh, and by the way, I just got a call from one of my guards. You're petty little lover was shot down as she tried to jump the fence around our church. Hope you don't mind. After all, that little fag—"

The old man fell to the ground; his son-in-law had packed a rib breaking punch into his stomach. Blood splurged out of his dry mouth as he swore and clutched his stomach.

"Hope you die old fucker."

With a yank, the Uchiha dragged his wife into the waiting limo and slammed the door shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I love reviews…so please…u know ;)

BTW does n e one know a sign that teaches you how to do proofs? I need to study geometry over this summer so I can take a test to pass it.

Oh yeah, I just wanted to add this…I got valedictorian and received 8 out of 13 awards when I graduated. Most of the awards had one or two people that got it. Two of them were the GPA and state testing things. I'm kinda happy…nobody has ever gotten that many before at my school…in 100 and something years. ;)


	21. Chapter 21

ch21

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hinata, what the hell is going on?"

A confused blonde stood before his wife at the church his best friend had just gotten married at. While the rest of the guests were leaving (including a seriously injured Mr. Chioki), the two stood in the doorway, next to a smirking male Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry Naruto…I should have told you before the ceremony."

"Well then, tell me now!"

"Neji…remember the last time you performed a wedding ceremony?"

"Yes."

"When was that?"

"Fifteen years ago, in my backyard, with a copy of the official speech the priest is supposed to make."

"…WHAT?!"

"Naruto-kun…Neji isn't a real priest. The wedding certificate is fake; it's actually just a piece of paper printed off the computer. Nobody bothered to check it."

"Then what about Sakura? Didn't she get shot just a few hours ago?!"

"That…I'm sure Sakura is alive."

The group of three stood still not wanting to believe the truth. There was no other woman in the whole city that had pink hair. Sakura was the only one.

"Yeah…she's a strong girl."

"…who wants to try to convince Uchiha?"

Still, they didn't move. There was no doubt that the Uchiha was a hundred times more miserable than the three combined. Especially since he was about to go on his honeymoon with Aimee Chioki.

"Hey!"

Shikamaru came running into the group.

"What's up lazy-ass?"

"Shut up baka. Have any of you guys seen Ino?"

"She went running into the lady's room last time I saw her. She was really upset that Sasuke was going to marry Aimee and not Sakura."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In the limo…_

The raven haired man sat still, numb inside. The woman sitting next to him was silent. There was a 2 inch tinted glass wall separating them. Mr. Chioki had had a feeling that the Uchiha would feel animosity after the wedding, so he prepared ahead of time. Neither of the two moved to change clothes for their plane trip they were to take in and hour.

The Uchiha wondered if the punch he had given Mr. Chioki had killed the man or not. There was little doubt, since he himself had felt three ribs crack under his fist. But if the old man somehow survived, maybe Naruto would do him a favor and finish the job, if he himself doesn't get the chance.

"Hey Mr. Uchiha!"

The chauffeur. He was also a footman of Mr. Chioki. There was also a glass wall separating them, though it wasn't tinted.

"How does it feel to be married to a Chioki?"

"…" Sasuke turned his head away from the chauffeur's sly face.

"Aww, it must feel real great! Getting your freedom taken away and having your girl killed on the same day. What a miracle."

Minutes passed. The raven haired male made no move to respond.

"Hey, I was there when that bitch got shot. Didn't get to have a close-up though. See, she was trying to sneak pass the gate. Didn't make a sound with her mouth, but she was hell a clumsy. Got caught on the security cameras. A few guys decided to shoot her down, but others, including myself, thought about banging her up. In the end, we didn't care. That little whore probably got AIDS anyways."

"…shouldn't you be paying attention to the road?"

"Ah, a response! Anyways, we got the best shotgun we had. She was trying to climb the wall too. Aimed right at her pink head and BAM! Shot her down! She landed on her head. Neck broke. Made a big CRACK! I heard it too, loud and clear. Too bad she was too messed up to see her ugly face. The gun man was a little too enthusiastic."

"…" Sasuke tensed up as a black fire built inside his heart. His mind wandered off on its own, creating images of a deformed pink haired girl. One climbing over a large stone wall; another of her falling; and another, of sick minded men messing and banging up the dead, mutated girl.

"She had blood pooling all outa her. The coroner ripped her heart out as a souvenir for himself. We threw her into the backseat of our truck and left her there to rot. Once Mr. Chioki gets back, he'll get to see the face close up and then we get to sell it to the old perverted men out there who'll do her up goo—"

The raven haired man threw himself out of his seat and punched the glass wall that separated the driver and passengers. The chauffeur laughed at the Uchiha's futile actions.

"HAHAHA!! YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKIN BREAK THROUGH THIS WALL?!"

_SMACK!_

_CRACK!_

"PATHETIC! ALL YOU'RE GONNA DO IS HURT THE SHIT OUTA YOUR HAND YA BASTARD!"

_FWACK! _

_CRACK!_

"HAHAHAHA!!"

_A pink haired girl, lying face down in a puddle of blood…_

"HAHAHAHA!!"

_You couldn't even save her…_

"HAHAHAHAHA!!"

_Bastard…not one brave bone in your body…_

"HAHAHAHA!!"

_Couldn't save her…_

"HAHA—"

_She's dead…_

"HAHA—"

_Dead—_

"HAHA! BASTA…HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU—"

_SMACK!_

_**CRUNCH!**_

The man's fist shot out and stopped millimeters from the driver's shocked face. Deep red blood streamed from the scarred knuckles. The chauffeur's face paled.

"H-Hey, y-you're g-gonna bleed to d-death…"

The Uchiha's fist froze, then retreated back into the passengers seat. The male quietly stripped off his tie and jacket; he tore off a strip of his white shirt and wrapped it around his wounded hand. Carelessly, he threw his suit jacket back on. The chauffer didn't utter a word for the rest of the ride.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_-45 minutes later-_

"_Gate 23A is now boarding. All passengers boarding flight NA835 please report to Gate 23A._"

The Uchiha and his 'wife' stood up and headed for the designated gate. The three men that had been watching them turned around and left, knowing that the Uchiha had no way of getting out now.

Sasuke watched as Mr. Chioki's men left. He solemnly strolled pass security and headed for the gate; his 'wife' was a few passengers behind.

"Sas—"

The Uchiha stalked onward, not pausing to wait for his wife to catch up. He couldn't care less right now anyways. The rest of his life would be spent with the woman he hated most in the world.

"Sasuke!"

"_All passengers boarding flight NA835 please rep—_"

"SASUKE!"

"_Gate 23A is now boarding—_"

"God dammit!"

"—_NA835 please report to Gate 23—"_

"EMO BOY YOU BETTER STOP AND DROP OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO JUPITER YA HEARD?!"

The raven haired male spun around. His wife had lifted up her veil and was now stalking toward him with a very frightening look on her face. Her pale hand suddenly jerked up and threw her wild red hair into the Uchiha's face. The other hand landed and big SMACK! onto the Uchiha's white cheek.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! Making your unofficial wife sprint to catch up to you all this way! God dammit, no wonder the Uchiha's are so hated."

"What—unofficial?!"

"Ya, that's right! Neji ain't a priest and the wedding certificates a fake! There's no way in hell I'd marry a Uchiha, not even if you were the last man on Earth!"

"You—"

"Stupid Uchiha's! Have no respect for others in this world, not even the woman who you thought you were married to—"

"What—"

"Obnoxious and arrogant, that's the way to describe them—"

"I—"

"Stupid clan. I wonder why women want to marry into that famil—"

Sasuke grabbed the ranting women and shook her so hard she had to hold onto her neck to keep it from snapping.

"—Yamanaka, could you just shut the fuck up and tell me why you're here?"

"Use that kind of language with me again and I won't tell ya where you're lover is, ya heard?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Uchiha stood, numb and shocked, staring at Ino Yamanaka. Though nobody else seemed to notice the two, the man felt as is the whole world had stopped and was waiting for the blonde's words to start up again.

"…what?"

"Wow, looky hear! The Uchiha's dumbfounded! Sakura wasn't shot or banged up, or any of those things the driver said in the car."

"…how the hell did you end up being my wife?"

"First off, I'm not your wife, secondly, wait for me to finish! Listen, I'll start at the beginning, but no questions or we'll run outa time."

"What—"

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS DUMBASS! Sheesh," the blonde woman flung back her blonde hair and glared at the Uchiha, "Sakura got invited to your wedding, so Naruto knocked some sense into her and now she's back to her old self and was able to get enough courage to go to your wedding. Actually, her original plan to crash the big day was a lot messier but I don't know the details. She was sneaking to Aimee's room when she heard you talking to that old fart—by the way, a middle aged woman that was the mother of a man Chioki murdered avenged her son. In other words, the lady killed the old fart. I guess that's a good thing though. Sakura would hate to wait 30 years for you to get out of prison."

"Anyways, while she was listening to your conversation, she got some inspiration and instead of trying to convince you to pull off the wedding—she thought you were crazy about that Aimee bitch—she snuck into Aimee's dressing room and surprised the stupid red head. Sakura cut off Aimee's precious red hair and glued it onto some kind of Sticky Bra. It worked well enough—ya that's the thing that I threw at your face. Then she cut off her own hair—geez, it was getting really long too—and super glued it to Aimee's head. Man, that little bitch has a lot of glue in her room. Wonder what she uses it for."

"But moving on…she borrowed Aimee's cell phone and gave me a call, asked if I could do her a favor. So I ran into the bathroom crying like a little baby. Then I snuck into Aimee's room and became your 'bride.' Sakura gagged Aimee, tied her up, tied Aimee's bed sheets, bras, and dresses together, and climbed down the balcony. We didn't trust the little Romeo and Juliet fence that was against her wall—looked too flimsy. And you know the rest…well, as much as I do anyway."

"...where's Sakura?"

"…hey, your plane's gonna leave real soon." The blond suddenly looked uneasy.

"Where's Sakura?"

"I…think you should catch your flight first."

"Where…is…Sakura?"

Ino stared at the floor. "Uchiha…I'm sorry…that girl who got shot is Aimee…I think."

"You said Sakura was alive."

"That's what I believe…but Sakura said that she was going to chuck Aimee over the wall and then climb over herself."

"…hn."

So close…the world had brightened in a flash, then suddenly became darker then ever.

"…Fifty-fifty chance if you think about it optimistically."

"_All passengers boarding flight NA835 please report to Gate 23A. Last call for all passengers boarding flight NA835._"

"…there's your flight Uchiha. I gotta go change out of this dress. You can't get out of here without being caught by Chioki's men…so…see ya."

Sasuke left the blond without a word. With a morose face he gave the flight attendant his ticket, glided down the walkway, and prepared himself for a nine hour long flight. Alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_-on the plane-_

"Sir?"

Sasuke didn't open his eyes.

"Sir, would you please get your shoes off this young gentlemen's seat?"

Onyx eyes opened in annoyance. A young flight attendant stood to his right, with a young man standing next to her. He seemed to be very annoyed at the Uchiha too. Dressed in baggy jeans, large sunglasses, a jeweled hat, and a glittering jacket Sasuke felt like sending the gaylord flying to the States.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move your feet."

"hn."

"Sir!"

With a grunt, the Uchiha put his feet down and let the gaylord sit. As the flight attendant left, Uchiha closed his eyes, threw his feet on top of the seat in front of him and…and…the gaylord grabbed his leg and squeezed it?!

Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at the man sitting next to him. "What do you think your doing?"

"Grabbing your leg."

"Why the fuck are you doing that?"

"Man, you are a dirty mouth! Keep your voice down. Don't cause so much attention."

"Get your hand off me or I'll—"

"You'll what? Glare at me with your onyx eyes?"

"Listen gaylord, I don't have time for this—"

"I'm not gay."

"_Then what the hell are you grabbing my leg for?!_"

"I like you. You're hot. Duh."

The Uchiha closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. _Great, now I'm being molested by a gay man. How can this get any worse?_

"Hey, Uchiha, don't ignore me!"

"hn."

"Even though you're the notorious Sasuke Uchiha, you sure aren't as smart as they say you are."

Sasuke's eyes opened again. "How do you know me? Are you a stalker or something?"

"Stalker? Why would I stalk you? I love you!"

The Uchiha stared at the man with a blank expression on his face.

"…okay, gaylord, get the fuck away from me or—"

"Call me gaylord one more time and I won't marry you."

"…why would I want to marr—"

The man suddenly threw off his glasses and kissed Sasuke straight on the mouth. The raven haired male froze and stared at the man that was now kissing him passionately. He gasped as the Gaylord stuck his tongue out and into the Uchiha's mouth.

_What the fuck—?!_ The Uchiha pushed the Gaylord away and stared at—at—at…green eyes.

Sasuke blinked. _No…it's impossible…_he shook his head. "…if you ever attack me like that again, I'll knock you down, asshole."

"What? Still don't recognize me?"

The man reached up and slipped off his hat; a pile of fluffy pink hair dropped down and stopped just a few inches before reaching the man's neck.

"…hey, Sasuke?"

He sat frozen, gazing at the person before him, hoping that the figure would not disappear. He didn't dare touch her; Frightened that she might be gone for good, he didn't make a sound.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me?"

"…uh…."

(sigh) "…sweetie-kins?"

"…uh…"

"Hello?"

"…eh…"

"If you keep on making non-coherent sounds, I won't go with you on the honeymoon. And you _know _what happens on honeymoons—"

The Uchiha reached out and, ever so gently, touched Sakura's face.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the suddenly quiet girl and held her against his chest. Sakura could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. She gingerly lifter up her own arms and wrapped them around the Uchiha's broad back.

"Idiot."

"…sorry."

silence

"…Sasuke?"

"Aa."

"Are you happy?"

"…hn."

"…Uchiha?"

"Yes…I'm very happy."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke let go of Sakura and sat back in his seat. The flight attendants were starting to give them weird looks.

"…well?"

"I finally have my own Cinderella."

"…oh."

The two sat back in their seats holding hands, with a content smile on their face.

"So…where are we going from here?"

The Uchiha smirked. "I didn't make any more non-coherent sounds did I?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke with a puzzled face. Suddenly her face burst tomato red. _**"P-PERVERT!!"**_

"hn."

"HEY! Keep it down! Some people are actually trying to sleep on this plane you know!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.**

**H.**

**G.**

**E.**

**C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_WAIT FOR THE EPILOGUE PLEASE! Don't stop reading it yet! I still got one more chapter to go!!_

_BTW, in the next chapter, I'll tell ya what story is after this one. Hope you guys'll read it too!_


	22. Chapter 22

yes, i know, it has been months before i last updated and u guys may yell ur hearts out at me. unfortunately, i started school in a private school and they give out hw enough so that i dont get to write too often, but i will try to keep on writing. but the sad thing is that i am....unfortunately....not into naruto very much right now. i think its because i never get time to read the manga and i dont have carton network at home to watch it. tell me what u guys think, like whether not i should continue writing another story on naruto or stop or just write a story that doesnt involve naruto.  
i am srry it took so long to update, i feel extremely guilty, even though my sister was all "what?! what the hell do u feel guilty for?!"  
ok so this is the epilogue boys and girls!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

P.

H.

G.

E.

C.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cold and bleak winter morning. Christmas was to come in a few days, but the streets were empty of any shoppers. The few people that could be seen running down the concrete roads seemed to be in a hurry. Large beanies and hoods covered their heads and huge raincoats drooped well past their knees. Scarves tightly wound around their necks were flying in the ice cold wind. Many of them had impatient faces while others looked as if they planned to go home and burn all the Christmas cards they had received.

But there was one exception to that group. Alone, in front of an old boutique store, stood a lone boy. With shaggy black hair, green eyes, and peach toned skin, the little boy looked like a raggedy angel. He must have been not much more than 10 years old. But the child's face was infused with so much happiness that someone could have mistaken him for a 6 or 7 year old. He was staring at the pretty green dress adorned on a mannequin inside the shop. After a few more moments of grinning, the boy rushed through the front door. 15 minutes later he ran out, clutching a large white bag to his chest, and sprinted down the streets.

**xXxXx**

"Yukio Uchiha what are you _doing_?!" A middle aged woman gaped incredulously as the child rushed into the kitchen (he remembered to take off his shoes halfway inside) and threw his top layers of clothes onto a nearby chair.

"Sorry Boto-sama, gotta go!"

The boy ran as quietly as he could up the stairs and into his room, making sure that his parents didn't hear his entry. He stopped once at his older brother's room to throw a stink-bomb in, and once at his baby sister's room to say hello to the smiling toddler. She had just started growing her teeth and rather enjoyed biting off the heads of the Barbie dolls Aunty Ino had given her.

Finally the boy skidded to a halt in his room and silently closed the door, making sure that he locked all three locks and placed a chair against the doorknob. He chucked four of his five bags under his bed and pulled out the box in the fifth. The deep emerald green dress was beautiful and it had cost him a month's worth of babysitting/tutoring to pay for it. _Mommy's going to be so happy when she sees this. _The child put it back in the box and wrapped the present up, sticking an enormous ribbon on top and writing his name last. He did the same with the rest of the four boxes, making sure each one was carefully wrapped and ribboned. He was an artistic perfectionist; once during art docent, one of his classmates had made fun of his carefulness and called him gay. Yukio and the boy were sent home soon after, one with a bloody nose and black eye, the other with a cut lip and sad grin of triumph. He knew fighting was bad but some people deserved to be hit.

"Yukio! Time for dinner! You're brother will be home soon so go wash up!"

Stealthily, he balance all five of his presents on one hand and tiptoed down the stairs. He placed the gifts carefully under the extravagant Christmas tree and went to go wash his hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

P.

H.

G.

E.

C.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_sigh_

"What's wrong Mom?" Yukio and his older brother, Hisaro, glanced toward their mother's annoyed face. Aki giggled from her highchair and clapped. "Daddy late! Mommy mad. Tonight Daddy will be sad!"

"…where the hell did she learn that?" Hisaro stared at his baby sister in shock; Yukio's mouth dropped open.

"She's a smart girl. Aren't you sweetheart?"

Aki giggled and reached toward Sakura. The pink haired woman picked her up and stood quietly next to the window.

"...Aww Mom, don't get upset, Dad's probably stuck in traffic or something."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't think he is with another lady like the women that work for him, like the ones that wear really small clothes, like that one Aunty Ino was yelling 'GO TAKE A FRIGGIN STICK AND FU—' Oww!" Yukio grimaced and rubbed his shoulder as his brother glared at him in annoyance.

Suddenly, the front door burst open; a tall raven haired man stalked in with a frown on his face. He slipped out of his raincoat and placed it on the mahogany hanger.

"Hisaro, what is the meaning of this?"

"What are y—"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about so don't play innocent."

"…aww come on! The dude frickin called me a homo cuz of the pink in my hair! It's not my fault Mom gave me pink highlights!"

The older man sighed and walked toward his glaring wife. "Let me guess, traffic?" Sakura dodged his attempt to kiss her cheek.

"No."

"You forgot how to get home?"

"No."  
**  
**"You ran over an old lady crossing the street?"

"No."

"You drove into a tree? The car broke down? You forgot that you were supposed to be home at SEVEN and not a minute later? You forgot that I would destroy you if you came home late ONE MORE—"

"It was her."

"...her?"

The raven haired man sighed and took Aki out of his wife's arms; Sasuke then kissed Aki on the forehead and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Miss 'Candy' tried to lock me in a closet."

"Who's 'Candy' Dad?"

"Don't worry about it; Sakura, it won't happen again, I—"

"_I am going to rip that bitch's throat out of her neck and feed it to the wolves I swear—_"

"Sakura—"

"_—then I'll take her heart and stab it 30 times and feed it to the cats—_"

"Sa-kur-a—"

"—_then I'll take her body and chuck it into a tractor, then I'll—_"

"You're scaring the crap out of the kids. I think Yukio is going to wet his pants."

"Dad!!"

"Ha! Dork!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Kids! Sasuke, how are you going to handle this, that woman is a who—really bad person and she's already tried these kinds of stuff 50 times, what if next time—"

"There will be no next time."

"How do you—"

"I fired her." Sasuke reached toward his shocked wife and held her to his chest.

"Wha—"

"Let's just eat dinner."

The family sat down, and ate their dinner as if nothing had happened. While Yukio and Hisaro bickered with Sasuke and Sakura chiming in once in a while, Aki threw bits of food from her plate.

"Dammit, don't throw rice blobs at me!"

"It wasn't me you idiot!"

"Boys keep your tempers down!"

"Aki threw the food dummy!"

"Twerp."

"Jerk!"

"Kids!"

"Stop picking in my or I'll tell mom about Sano and the classroom incident!"

"Do that and I swear, I will send you to hell in three seconds flat—"

"_CHILDREN____JUST PLEASE BE QUIET FOR A SECOND!!!!! AND. NO. MORE. __**FIGHTING!!!!**_"

"..."

"..."

"...Hisaro, Juno told me to tell you that 'she wants you' or something."

"Jesus Christ, tell her to stay away or I'll put a restraining order on her."

"Oh, and Suko says not to 'touch his girl' and Misa says 'thank you for the love note' and..."

"Mommy getting red! You going to bed!"

Sakura send Yukio and Hisaro to their room a few minutes later. She tucked Aki into the crib, went to her own room, and fell facedown onto the bed.

"...Sakura?"

"Mmf."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her cheek, letting his tongue slide out and move toward her ear. He nibbled it gently for a while, and then stood up. Sakura caught his hand and held it tightly.

"Sakura, I need to go take a shower and so do you."

"Mmrf." The pink haired woman made no move to stand up.

Sasuke sighed and swiftly picked up his wife. He strolled toward the bathroom.

"Sasuke—"

"Well, since you didn't let me go, I thought that you might as well join me."

"Sasuke, don't—"

The raven haired man slid his mouth against hers; his tongue slid smoothly past her parted lips and he began rubbing her side slowly with knowing fingers. Though she resisted for a moment, Sakura gave in quickly and moaned; her arms wound tightly against his neck, and she pressed her body closer to his chest. Sasuke lifted his head up, allowing his wife to breathe for a moment.

"—you dare stop, Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckled and placed his mouth on Sakura's again. He closed the door with his foot, and Sakura turned on the shower, all the while keeping her lips locked with his.

"—Wait, I need to—"

"Locked and checked, nobody is going to come in. And _you _are not going out tonight Uchiha, you hear me?"

"Hn."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Alright, that is officially the end of it. Talk to me on what you think about that question before! I need to hear how you guys feel!_

THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT WAS PATIENT WITH ME!!! I loved all the reviews that u guys gave, it encouraged me to keep up the story. But if u want me to continue with other things I need some help deciding so please give me some help and…well….help me! 

_ttyl! :)_


End file.
